


Четвертый альфа

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека в жизни было три альфы. Он собирался стать четвертым. Но все пошло не по плану...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четвертый альфа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiterabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiterabob/gifts).



– Хочешь, укушу?

– Чего?

– Хочешь, укушу? И, если ты не умрешь, то, возможно, станешь одним из нас.

Стайлз, остолбенев, слушал Питера, предлагающего ему новые возможности и новую жизнь.

– Да или нет?

 Так трудно было просто открыть рот и сказать короткое слово – одно из двух. Питер потянул руку Стайлза к своим зубам, не сводя с него гипнотизирующего взгляда. В последний момент Стайлз все-таки выдернул руку. В глазах Питера мелькнуло разочарование.

– Я не хочу быть таким, как вы!

– Знаешь, что я услышал? Твое сердцебиение участилось после слов «я не хочу». Возможно, ты веришь в то, что сказал правду, но ты врешь самому себе. Прощай, Стайлз.

Стайлз дернулся вслед Питеру на судорожном вдохе, но так ничего и не сказал. Проводив взглядом огни отъезжающей машины, он еще несколько секунд бессмысленно таращился на погнутые Питером ключи от джипа, потом тряхнул головой, собрался с мыслями и бросился в больницу.

*   *   *

Они все-таки успели. Влетели на поляну перед домом, выскочили с обеих сторон из машины… вот только Стайлз, с всегдашней своей неловкостью, запнулся за порог. Джексон, не дожидаясь его, первым метнул в альфу свою колбу с коктейлем Молотова и попал. Питер взревел, хлопая себя по бокам и пытаясь сбить пламя – напрасно, в этот раз Стайлз не доверил Джексону подавать реактивы и составил смесь правильно. Рев перешел в мучительный вой, Питер упал на колени, и выбравшийся, наконец, из Порше Стайлз швырнул в него вторую колбу. Она попала в голову, и вой превратился в визг, а потом в хрип. Питер рухнул на землю, конвульсивно дергаясь. Вышедший из дома Дерек склонился над ним и взмахнул рукой с выпущенными когтями.

– Подожди, нет, не надо! – вырвалось у Скотта, уже понимающего, что у Дерека имелся свой план.

Дерек, однако, медлил, а потом и вовсе опустил руку и отошел от тела.

– Дерек? – непонимающе позвал Скотт.

– Какой облом, правда, Скотт? – кривая усмешка выглядела на лице Дерека уродливым шрамом. – Он умер сам.

– И кто теперь альфа? – Крис сразу ухватил главную суть.

– Хотел бы я знать, – желваки на скулах Дерека угрожающе задвигались.

– Может, ты? – предположил Крис. – Ты же его ближайший родственник?

– Это не всегда работает так, – процедил Дерек сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Крис сделал шаг к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но в этот момент пронзительный крик заставил всех вздрогнуть. Стайлз, схватившись за голову, рухнул на колени. Скотт бросился к нему:

– Стайлз, что с тобой?

– Голова, – простонал Стайлз, – Господи, она сейчас просто взорвется…

Подошедший Дерек оттолкнул Скотта, вздернул Стайлза за подмышки вверх, поставив на ноги, и зажал его виски в своих ладонях. Стайлз тихо всхлипнул и вцепился в запястья Дерека.

– Легче?

– Ка… кажется, не очень… или… вроде лучше…

– Посмотри на меня.

– Зачем? – в глазах Стайлза от боли стояли слезы.

– Посмотри!!!

Голос Дерека больше напоминал звериный рык. Стайлз, морщась и часто смаргивая, поднял взгляд. В ту же секунду Дерек так оттолкнул его от себя, что Скотт чудом успел поймать друга.

– Ты, кажется, хотел знать, кто альфа? – Крису стало не по себе от бешенства в глазах и голосе Дерека, и он отступил на шаг.

Скотт, все еще прижимая к себе Стайлза, неверяще покачал головой.

– Дерек, этого не может быть, он же не…

– Посмотри в его глаза, Скотт. В его честные и смелые глаза, – Дерек, похоже, с трудом удерживался на грани истерики.

Скотт развернул Стайлза к себе и вздрогнул.

– Стайлз, что это?

– Где? Что еще?

– Кровь! У тебя на рубашке, на рукаве.

– А, это… это я ключами.

– Какими ключами?

– От джипа, которые мне погнул этот псих… или о нем уже нельзя плохо? Он же покойник или еще нет?

– Стайлз, чтоб тебя, о чем ты думаешь? – не выдержав, заорал Скотт. – При чем тут ключи?

– Да при том, что он мне их погнул, чтобы я не успел за ним на машине… Чтобы я вообще никуда не успел! А потом как схватил меня за руку, а ключи меня поцарапали…

– Зачем? – Дерек подошел тихо, но Стайлз вздрогнул не от неожиданности, а от обманчивой мягкости его голоса. В этих вкрадчивых интонациях слышалось обещание медленной и мучительной смерти. – Зачем он тебя схватил за руку?

– Он… – Стайлз сглотнул. – Он предлагал мне укус.

– А ты? – Скотт вытаращился на друга в ужасе.

– Отказался, – угрюмо отозвался Стайлз. – Черт, это… Да, вы круты, ребята, но, блин, Скотт, с меня хватит и твоих проблем, я не хочу…

– Поздно, – улыбка Дерека напоминала замершую наготове гильотину.

– Что?

– Поздно не хотеть, Стайлз.

– Чего? Слушай, иди ты в пень со своими страшилками! – Стайлз взмахнул руками так, что чуть не съездил Дереку по носу. – Я не такой кретин, чтобы добровольно согласиться…

– Но ты ведь согласился, – Дерек не спрашивал.

– НЕТ!!! – заорал Стайлз. – Нет! Я выдернул руку, он не успел…

– Он успел, – Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку так, что тот взвизгнул от боли. – Он успел, черт тебя подери! Смотри сам, идиот!

Дерек разодрал рукав рубашки и дернул Стайлза за запястье, вытаскивая его из тени дерева. Скотт, Крис и Эллисон подошли ближе. На предплечье виднелись две длинные параллельные царапины.

– Это ключами! – возмутился Стайлз и продемонстрировал всем связку покореженных ключей. – Смотрите, что он с ними сделал!

– Лучше посмотри, что он сделал с тобой, – тихо сказала Эллисон, протягивая Стайлзу нож.

Стайлз бросил взгляд на широкий клинок и вздрогнул. В глубине глаз, отразившихся в холодном металле, словно тлели угли.

– Я… но… – Стайлз в ужасе обвел взглядом всех вокруг, посмотрел даже на Джексона, до сих пор стоявшего поодаль. – Но… это как?

– Он был альфой. Он тебя укусил.

– Он меня не кусал!

– Поцарапал зубами. Неважно. Ты его убил. Теперь альфа – ты, – Дерек говорил короткими фразами, тяжело дыша и явно с трудом справляясь с желанием вцепиться Стайлзу в горло.

– Нет! – вырвалось у Скотта. – Как же так? Дерек, ты ведь говорил… Это ведь я хотел его убить, потому что он меня укусил… как и Стайлза! Стайлз должен был излечиться, а не стать альфой! Он ведь сделал именно так, как хотел сделать я!

– Я… я не специально… я не знал… Скотт! – Стайлз побледнел.

– Он не виноват, – Крис мягко положил руку на плечо Скотта. – Ты все равно не стал бы снова человеком.

– Но Дерек говорил…

– Я говорил только, что слышал о такой возможности! – отрезал Дерек. – Я родился таким, и другим стать не могу. А укушенные…

– Тоже не могут, – спокойно закончил за него Крис. – В нашем кодексе не одно правило, их много, и некоторые – очень жестокие. Например, охотник, получивший укус, должен покончить с собой, чтобы не стать оборотнем.

Эллисон испуганно вскрикнула, прижав ладонь ко рту.

– Оно появилось не случайно, – Крис словно не слышал крика дочери. – Кому проще всего было бы убить укусившего его альфу?

– Охотнику, – тихо ответил Стайлз.

– Именно, – кивнул Крис. – И укушенные охотники пытались. И многие – успешно. Но ни один из них так и не стал снова обычным человеком. Мне жаль убивать вашу единственную надежду, но… это лишь легенда, Стайлз. Легенда, которую сочинили оборотни.

– Им-то зачем было сочинять? – устало спросил Скотт.

– Укушенные охотники не присоединялись к их стаям. Они убивали альф, а потом исчезали. Оборотни думали, что им удалось снова стать людьми.

– А они совершали самоубийство, – тяжело выдохнул Стайлз.

– Да. В нашей семье последним, кому пришлось это сделать, был… мой дядя, – с усилием выговорил Крис.

– Он тоже убил укусившего его альфу? – спросила Эллисон.

– Нет. Он знал, что это не сработает. И у него в любом случае не было времени – его укусили за несколько часов до полнолуния.

– А оборотень может совершить самоубийство? – спросил Стайлз хрипло.

Скотт вздрогнул. Глаза Дерека хищно блеснули.

– Стайлз, – Крис поднял его подбородок, посмотрел в глаза и покачал головой. – Не надо. Ты сделал все, чтобы помочь Скотту – неужели Скотт не поможет тебе? И Дерек. Ты справишься, я верю. Я тоже буду за тобой присматривать – прости, но альфа-подросток… Это немного взрывоопасно, согласен?

Крис ободряюще улыбнулся, но его перебил Дерек:

– Просто идиллия. Оборотни полны добрых намерений, охотники готовы помочь… А кто будет отвечать за неуравновешенного придурка, который встретит свое первое полнолуние, обладая силой альфы?

– Но Скотт ведь справился? – Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы и неуверенно оглянулся на друга.

– Скотт был бетой! – рявкнул Дерек.

– Но ведь он справился!

– Я думал об Эллисон, – смутился Скотт. – Все остальное отступило на второй план, главное было – чтобы с ней все было в порядке.

Эллисон смущенно потупилась, потом сделала шаг вперед, поцеловала Скотта в губы и с вызовом посмотрела на отца. Крис закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Скотт покраснел так, что это стал заметно даже в темноте.

– А ты, – смущенно заторопился он, – ты можешь думать о Лидии…

– Ага, – немедленно перебил его Стайлз, раздув ноздри, – о Лидии, которая, даже танцуя со мной, думала лишь о том, как отыскать этого ублюдка, – он, не глядя, ткнул пальцем себе за спину, где стоял Джексон, – и пошла его искать, и из-за него попала под зубы альфы, и теперь то ли останется в живых, то ли нет, а я этого гребаного альфу как-то ухитрился прикончить, и теперь получил все его силы, включая, вероятно, и желание перекусать как можно больше народу… Мне просто усраться как полезно сейчас думать о Лидии!!!

Последние слова Стайлз проорал так, что у Скотта мелькнула мысль, не услышали ли его в городе. Звонкий шлепок, впрочем, прервал эту эмоциональную тираду. Стайлз вскрикнул и схватился за щеку.

– У тебя больше нет права на истерики, – зло сказал Дерек. – Если ты не контролируешь себя, тебя будет контролировать он, – и Дерек ткнул пальцем в Криса. – Постарайся не стать альфой, которого вынуждены были прикончить еще до его первого полнолуния.

– Я не просил об этом! – Стайлза трясло. – Я…

– Ты получил то, что получил. Изволь с этим справляться сам, иначе…

– Да-да, я помню. Еще до первого полнолуния.

Позади послышался истерический хохот. Все обернулись на Джексона, который сгибался пополам и бил себя ладонями по коленкам.

– Стилински, ты даже не представляешь, как тебе подвалило, – с трудом простонал он. – Я задолбался уже выклянчивать укус у этого идиота. Может, отведешь теперь душу за Лидию, а?

Джексон издевательски оттянул воротник рубашки в сторону.

– Джексон, ты помнишь, о чем мы говорили? – мягко спросил Крис.

– Да по фиг, – огрызнулся Джексон. – Это мое дело, не ваше.

– Хрен тебе, – злорадно отозвался Стайлз. – Это теперь мое дело. А мне такой придурок в стае не нужен.

Такого ответа Уиттмор явно не ожидал и растерянно захлопал глазами. Потом взгляд его наполнился злобой:

– Вот, значит, как? Лидия будет в твоей стае, а я – побоку? Нашел-таки способ добиться своего?

– Джексон, иди в жопу, не до тебя сейчас! – неожиданно вызверился Скотт и тут же смутился. – Простите.

– Что ж, – Крис понял, что пора брать дискуссию в свои руки, – подведем итоги. Психопат мертв.

– Двое психопатов мертвы, – двинул бровями Дерек.

Крис стиснул зубы, но продолжил спокойно:

– У нас есть два отлично справляющихся беты и один… ммм… необученный альфа. Плюс Лидия непонятно в каком состоянии, плюс еще один идиот, которому до сих пор мало досталось. С Лидией – ждем. Джексон, вали домой.

– Че?

– Вали домой, – четко и раздельно повторил Крис.

– Да я… да вы… да если бы я не привез сюда Стилински…

– Стилински прибежал бы сюда своими ногами, – отозвался Стайлз. – А твоя помощь в составлении боевых снарядов вообще неоценима, спасибо, мы по случаю в школе помним. Хочешь помочь – поезжай в больницу и сиди с Лидией. Всем будет спокойнее, если при ней кто-то будет постоянно дежурить – мы же так и не знаем, станет она оборотнем или нет.

Несколько секунд Джексон смотрел на всех, словно ожидая, что кто-то предложит ему остаться, потом плюнул, сел в Порше и уехал, взревев мотором и подняв вихрь из опавших листьев.

– Одной проблемой меньше, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Надеюсь, что двумя, – возразил Крис, – если он, конечно, послушает твоего совета и поедет в больницу.

– А если нет?

– Тогда в больнице будет дежурить Эллисон. В конце концов, полнолуние не сегодня и не завтра. Теперь ты.

Стайлз нервно дернул плечом под взглядом Криса.

– У тебя не так много времени, чтобы научиться самоконтролю. Не уверен, что ты справишься… Если что – вы вдвоем сможете его удержать? – повернулся Крис к Дереку.

– Он же альфа, – зло выплюнул Дерек и кивнул в сторону обгорелого трупа. – Питера – смогли?

– Питер был оборотнем с рождения, и его физическая сила и опыт…

– Физической силы Стайлзу обращение добавит так, что мало не покажется никому. А отсутствие опыта лишь ухудшит ситуацию, а не улучшит.

– То есть, вы не справитесь?

– Не знаю.

– Может, мне имеет смысл подготовиться сдерживать его аконитом и рябиной?

– Не надо, – вырвалось у Скотта. – Он справится.

Стайлз молчал, словно его это не касалось. Дерек подошел к нему, вздернул подбородок вверх:

– Ты что, язык проглотил? О тебе речь, вообще-то!

На лице Дерека появилось искреннее удивление, когда в тишине, разрываемой лишь тихим хрустом костей, Стайлз схватил его руку и медленно отвел в сторону.

– Прекрасно, – саркастически бросил Дерек, морщась и вправляя запястье на место, – он уже начинает осваиваться.

Стайлз тем временем смотрел на свои руки в таком ужасе, словно они превращались на его глазах в осьминожьи щупальца.

– Это… как это получилось?

– Именно так это и получается, – вздохнул Скотт. – Дерек, ему нужна твоя помощь.

Во взгляде Дерека ясно читалось, что он охотно бы помог Стайлзу упокоиться рядом с Питером, но ответа ждал не только Скотт – Крис тоже вопросительно смотрел на Дерека, приподняв брови, и, помедлив, тот неохотно кивнул.

– Но я не представляю, как можно научить быть альфой того, кто должен учиться быть бетой.

– Так и учи его быть бетой, – пожал плечами Крис. – Если он справится как бета…

– Как бета – он не справится с той силой, что получил.

– Я тоже подумаю, чем ему помочь.

– Рябиной и аконитом? – недовольно спросил Скотт.

– Да, если понадобится, – жестко отрезал Крис. – Потому что другим выходом станет пуля в голову. Устраивает?

Все молчали.

– Вот и хорошо. А теперь уходите, нам еще предстоит разбираться с полицией по поводу двух трупов.

– Одного трупа, – резко возразил Дерек. – Питер – моя забота.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Крис. – Эллисон, возьми мою машину и отвези Скотта и Стайлза домой.

– Я приехала на машине Кейт, – удивилась Эллисон.

– Ее придется оставить тут. Как и твой кулон. Снимай. Кстати, Дерек, где ты теперь собираешься жить? – поинтересовался Крис.

– Разберусь, – бросил Дерек, весь вид которого ясно говорил, что он не намерен обсуждать свою жизнь с охотниками.

– Разбирайся на здоровье. Стайлзу только не забудь сообщить. Пока он не сможет отвечать за вас – ты отвечаешь за него. Ясно?

Дерек молча скрипнул зубами и первым пошел в дом.

*   *   *

До дома Стайлза они ехали в молчании. Лишь остановившись, Эллисон повернулась к нему:

– Ты не переживай так, пожалуйста. Скотт же справился, а ведь вы сначала ничего не знали и не понимали. А теперь ты знаешь достаточно, чтобы…

– Знаешь, лучше бы я не знал, – Стайлз, не глядя на нее, вылез из машины и хлопнул дверью. – Проще было бы надеяться на лучшее.

Скотт проводил его взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

– Как ты думаешь, он справится? – тревожно спросила Эллисон. – Только не надо храбриться, я хочу, чтобы ты ответил честно.

– Я думаю, что справится, – кивнул Скотт. – Он умный и сильный. Может, не руками… хотя, черт… и руками теперь тоже… – он натянуто рассмеялся. – Но характер у него крепкий, я не думаю, что его это сломает. Знаешь, я не удивляюсь, что Питер предлагал ему укус.

– А ты веришь, что он… ну, что он на самом деле отказался? Может, он просто теперь так оправдывается?

– Нет, – ответил Скотт твердо, хотя в горле у него неприятно пересохло. – Я верю ему. Возможно, ему непросто было сделать выбор, но я никогда не поверю, что он стал оборотнем по доброй воле. А ты ему не веришь?

– Он хороший друг, – помедлив, кивнула Эллисон. – Но его я знаю не так хорошо, как тебя…

– То есть ты ему не веришь?

– Я верю тебе, дурачок.

Стайлз, невольно слышавший весь этот разговор, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь и обессиленно сполз спиной по дверному косяку. Отец, можно не сомневаться, все еще бегает из-за Лидии, а скоро ему подкинут информацию про Кейт… Шерифу Стилински предстоят веселые деньки. Зато у его сына все ОК. Все просто замечательно. «Как дела, сын? – Да все нормально, пап, меня тут укусил один псих – ну, тот самый, который поубивал всех этих людей, но ты не парься, ты можешь повесить все на Кейт – кстати, ей горло тоже вспорол он, – потому что она тоже наворочала зашибись сколько… А, ну и еще в ближайшее полнолуние я, скорее всего, пополню твою коллекцию необъяснимых трупов еще несколькими экземплярами… Или самим собой, Крис не шутил. В общем, все в порядке. Это же Бикон-Хиллс, ничего особенного. Ха-ха».

Стайлз, как ни странно, даже не чувствовал страха. Только огромную опустошенность и усталость. Оказывается, помогать другу, которого ты боишься потерять так же сильно, как если бы он был твоим братом, – совсем не то же самое, что придумывать, как помочь себе самому. Нет, все, что Стайлз успел узнать об оборотнях, никуда не делось из его головы – просто он совершенно не мог представить, как применить это к себе. Самое главное, на что первым делом нужно обратить внимание и бросить все силы – контроль агрессии. У Скотта же получилось. «Конечно, получилось. Он вообще слегка тормознутый, ты же не будешь это отрицать только потому, что он твой лучший друг? А ты, вообще-то, больше всего напоминаешь пропеллер в заднице, и, да, не забудь еще принять во внимание тот факт, что аддерол тебе теперь вряд ли будет помогать. За-ши-бись». Стайлз с силой потер ладонями лицо. Ладно. Начать можно так же, как со Скоттом – мячики для лакросса. А там посмотрим. Иди уже спать, гроза вервольфов, остальное пока решается без твоего участия.

Как ни странно, ему не пришлось долго ворочаться и избивать подушку. Сон накрыл его быстро и милосердно. Последнее, что вспомнилось Стайлзу перед тем, как он провалился в глубокий черный колодец без сновидений, – глаза Дерека, взбешенные и полные желания убить. «Лучше бы это Дерек успел убить его», – вздохнул Стайлз. «Или тебя?» – зло усмехнулся кто-то внутри него. «Или меня», – устало согласился Стайлз.

*   *   *

– Ты опять обокрал тренера?

– Знаешь, обокрасть его ради неумелого беты было благородно по отношению к обычному населению Бикон-Хиллс. Что ты скажешь о неуравновешенном альфе?

– Стайлз, ты сам себя накручиваешь. Кто сказал, что ты неуравновешенный?

– Чувак, давай поставим вопрос по-другому. Найди того, который скажет, что я уравновешенный. Знаешь хоть одного такого идиота?

Скотт смущенно хмыкнул и покрутил в руках рулон скотча.

– Руки тебе тоже связывать?

– А как ты думаешь?

– Думаю, что это неплохо сработало со мной, но почему-то сомневаюсь, что это поможет тебе.

– Скотт, – Стайлзу стоило больших усилий не заскрипеть зубами, – давай просто сделаем это, а?

– Да, прости, – Скотт стянул ему руки скотчем и легонько пихнул в спину. – Иди на позицию избиваемого.

– Ты как-то несерьезно ко всему этому относишься.

– Да я и на твоем месте к этому несерьезно относился.

– Меня это нервирует.

– Хорошо, я буду суров и кровожаден. Хащщщ!!!

Стайлз не успел больше сказать ни слова – в него полетел мяч. Инстинктивно он попытался пригнуться, укрывая лицо. К его изумлению, мяч просвистел мимо.

– Эй! – возмущенно заорал Скотт. – А ну, никаких волчьих штучек! Идея в том, чтобы ты получал удары, помнишь?

– Чувак, прости, я… Я не специально… Оно как-то само получилось…

– Выключи волка, он тебе нужен сейчас только для регенерации.

– Да я его и не включал, – безнадежно вздохнул Стайлз. – Думаешь, этот большой клыкастый поганец внутри нуждается в спецкнопочке «я тебя включил»? Он врубается сам, по своему усмотрению.

– Плохо, – резюмировал Скотт.

– Да пиздец. Ну, постарайся как-нибудь. Ты ведь смог тогда применить свою волчью сноровку. Человеку, как я понимаю, в меня попасть теперь вряд ли светит, но ты-то не человек.

– Попробую, – неуверенно повел плечами Скотт.

Со второго удара дела пошли на лад. Мячи исправно летели в Стайлза, тот изо всех сил старался не уворачиваться, только возмущенно вопил при каждом попадании. Израсходовав весь запас мячей, Скотт недоумевающе посмотрел на экран телефона:

– Стайлз, либо прибор сломался, либо…

– Не сломался, – прохрипел Стайлз, пытаясь разогнуться после удара. – Я не могу на тебя злиться.

– Что?

– Не могу на тебя злиться, чувак.

– То есть как?

– Да вот так, – Стайлз, наконец, отдышался. – Мне просто обидно. Ну, и больно, конечно. Но обидно больше.

– Тогда как же тебя тренировать?

– А я знаю?

– Тебе надо злиться.

– Идея как бы в том, что мне как раз не надо злиться.

– Да, тебе не надо злиться. Но на то, что тебя злит. А если тебя не злят мячи, делающие из твоих внутренностей пюре…

– Знаешь, я думаю, дело в том, кто кидает. Ты меня не раздражаешь, понимаешь? Ты как бы часть меня самого.

– Ну, знаешь, ты тоже мой лучший друг, но я-то на тебя разозлился.

– Тебе было проще. Во-первых, в твоей жизни появился другой человек, который значит для тебя не меньше, чем я, – Стайлз грустно усмехнулся. – А во-вторых, ты тогда действительно злился на меня, потому что твоя ликантропия мешала тебе быть с Эллисон, а я был одним из тех, кто тебя все время теребил по этому поводу.

Скотт смутился и даже покраснел.

– И кто же, по-твоему, должен меня заменить?

– Ты же меня знаешь лучше всех, вот ты и скажи, – недовольно буркнул Стайлз.

– А что, если попросить Джексона?

– Джексона? – вытаращился Стайлз. – Так, я понял. Это твоя новая секретная методика – довести меня до бешенства без всяких мячиков, так ведь, да? Признавайся!

Он дернул руками, но скотч держал крепко. Скотт только вздохнул:

– А ты все равно не злишься. Иначе бы порвал.

– Ладно, – свирепо раздув ноздри, согласился Стайлз. – Пусть будет Джексон. Считай, меня ты убедил. Только я не понимаю, с какой радости он-то согласится? Как ты его собираешься убеждать?

– Однажды уже убедил, – усмехнулся Скотт.

Проверенный способ, однако, во второй раз не сработал.

– Пошел ты, – лениво проинформировал Скотта Джексон, когда тот выложил ему суть предложения. – На хрена вы мне, придурки, сдались? Мне один грозный дяденька конкретно объяснил, что я должен держаться от вас подальше.

– Я понимаю, что тебе нет дела до Стайлза, – стиснув зубы, не отступал Скотт.

– Не-а, – согласился Джексон.

– А что насчет тебя?

– И при каком тут я? Разве что в качестве того безымянного героя, который помог прикончить серийного убийцу, но об этом все равно никто не узнает.

– Джексон! – рявкнул Скотт, выпуская клыки.

– Ой, – усмехнулся Джексон, – смотрите, что есть у нашего хвостатого дурика. Зу-у-убки! Ты бы их спрятал, Маккол, неровен час – увидит кто. Что мне твои зубы? Отец Эллисон очень конкретно все расставил по местам. Если ты меня покалечишь, вам всем несдобровать. Чао! – он насмешливо сделал Скотту ручкой.

– Ублюдок! – рявкнул Стайлз, когда Скотт в раздевалке пересказал ему разговор с Джексоном. – Да я ему!!!

– Тихо, тихо, – Скотт оттащил друга от проломленного шкафчика. – Пока нельзя. Пока не научишься себя контролировать, тебе нельзя ввязываться в драки. Да и потом, боюсь, все равно будет нельзя, – расстроено почесал он в затылке, – ты же альфа, одно неосторожное движение – и он сверкает желтыми глазами.

– А это мысль, – медленно сказал Стайлз.

– Укусить его?

– Заинтересовать его укусом. Он же так давно хочет стать оборотнем. А я могу ему это дать.

– Ты спятил? Арджент тебя на сардельки разделает!

– С Арджентом можно что-нибудь придумать. А ты только прикинь, – просиял Стайлз, – я получу возможность безнаказанно мордовать Джексона!

– Вряд ли он предполагает такую перспективу, когда мечтает об укусе.

– А кроме того, ни тебя, ни меня он слушать уже не станет, – покачал головой Стайлз.

– И что же делать?

– Как что? Найти того, кого он вынужден будет выслушать.

*   *   *

– Дай-ка я повторю еще раз, правильно ли я тебя понял – придурок, который пока что не научился быть не только альфой, но даже бетой, хочет позвать на помощь самовлюбленного идиота, обещая в качестве оплаты его услуг укус? Долбанутый и не управляющий своей силой альфа обзаведется выебонистым бетой, не признающим над собой никого, кроме Господа, да и то с оговорками? И я должен ему в этом помочь?

– Дерек, кроме тебя, ему никто не сможет помочь.

– А может, ты и мне хочешь предложить покидать в него мячики? Или что потяжелее?

– Не надо, – вырвалось у Скотта.

– Почему? – Дерек, кажется, удивился искренне.

«Потому что ты его убьешь», – подумал Скотт, но вслух сказал совсем другое:

– Потому что Джексон раздражает его намного сильнее, чем ты. Нам нужен именно он.

– А вы подумали, что с вами сделает Арджент, когда узнает?

– М-можно что-нибудь придумать…

– Придумать? Скотт, мне кажется, я слышу Стилински. Что же вы, мать твою, такого придумаете, а?

– Например, что Джексон подхватил неизлечимую болезнь, и спасти его могло только превращение в оборотня, – бодро протараторил Стайлз, подходя к ним.

– Неизлечимую, – уточняюще поднял одну бровь Дерек.

– Ага. СПИД, например. Или волчанку. «Доктора Хауса» смотрел?

Скотт сдавленно кашлянул. Дерек закатил глаза.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что Питер планировал сам быть альфой, причем долго. Но в тот момент, когда он решил тебя укусить, он определенно слетел с катушек. И я, черт возьми, не понимаю, почему теперь такой полудурок, как ты, должен быть моей проблемой!!!

На последних словах глаза Дерека загорелись синим, клыки полезли наружу. Стайлз непроизвольно ощерился в ответ, чувствуя, как лезет из щек шерсть, как удлиняются уши и прорастают когти.

– Ты даже бету на место поставить не можешь, – презрительно сплюнул ему под ноги Дерек.

Стайлз снова обрел человеческий облик и как-то сжался. Духу на то, чтобы продолжать уговаривать Дерека, у него явно не осталось.

– Так ты поможешь с Джексоном? – предпринял последнюю попытку Скотт.

– Да! – к его изумлению, рявкнул Дерек. – Потому что Арджент из-за вас снимет шкуру с меня!

– А из-за Джексона? – осторожно уточнил Скотт.

– А вот это – ваша забота. Пока вы не придумаете, чем отбрехаться от Арджента, я и близко к нему не подойду. Напрягайте мозги, детки, полнолуние все ближе.

*   *   *

– Стайлз?

– Э… здрасьте.

– Ну заходи, – Крис посторонился, пропуская Стайлза в дом.

– Спасибо. Я ненадолго.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет. То есть случится. То есть не случится, но должно. То есть не должно, но надо, чтобы…

Перегнувшаяся через перила второго этажа Эллисон закусила губу и в отчаянии помотала головой. Стайлз вздохнул.

– В общем, мне нужен Джексон.

– Его тут нет, – Крис очень старался не удивляться ничему. Если Стайлза не сбивать с толку, он, в конце концов, сможет объяснить, в чем дело. Возможно.

– Да, я в курсе. Я не ищу его, я хотел вас предупредить. Он нужен мне как… – Стайлз замялся.

– Стайлз? – брови Криса изумленно поползли вверх.

Эллисон, не выдержав, фыркнула, хрюкнула и осела на пол, отчаянно стараясь не расхохотаться в голос.

– Он нужен тебе как… – Крис выжидающе уставился на Стилински.

Стайлз вдохновенно нарисовал руками в воздухе абракадабру в стиле Пикассо, но не сказал ни слова. Крис устал строить предположения.

– Ты влюбился в него? – если Стайлза не встряхнуть, он еще долго будет дирижировать в тишине.

– Я?! Чего?! Да вы… блин, да как вы могли… Я не… да и не в этом даже дело, он же муд… ой, простите… Фу, блин. Он нужен мне как бета альфе.

Прозвучало это примерно как «он нужен мне как рыбке зонтик», но на сей раз Стайлз явно не шутил.

– Поясни, – Крис напрягся.

– Знаете, как я тренировал Скотта? – как только Стайлз обрел почву под ногами, его привычно понесло. – Злил его разными способами и заставлял справляться с раздражением. Как оказалось, ему в этом помогла Эллисон – он всегда слышал ее, она стала его… контроллером, якорем. Я не знаю пока, что или кто может стать моим якорем…

– Боюсь, что точно не Джексон, – уточнил Крис.

– Нет, конечно. Зато он отличный раздражитель. Вот верите, меня даже мистер Харрис так не бесит, как он.

– Мистер Харрис? – поднял одну бровь Крис.

– Наш учитель химии, – пояснила Эллисон со второго этажа.

– Точно, – кивнул ей Стайлз. – В общем, я уже попробовал к нему подкатить… вернее, Скотт попробовал… А этот му… придурок, короче, послал его куда подальше.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе уговорить Джексона? – все еще не мог понять Крис.

– Нет, то есть спасибо, конечно, но я думаю, Дерек с этим тоже отлично справится, просто…

– Что, надо проконтролировать Дерека, чтобы он его ненароком не убил? А почему ты сам не попросишь Джексона?

– Да потому, что он меня бесит, я же вам объясняю!

– Пап, – Эллисон поняла, что без нее эти двое вряд ли договорятся, – Джексона можно уговорить только одним способом – пообещать ему укус. Он же давно об этом мечтает.

– Стайлз, – губы Криса сжались, – я очень хорошо к тебе отношусь. Ты умный, честный и смелый, но как альфа… Думаю, будет понятнее, если я скажу, что проще всего тебя убить прямо сейчас. Для всех проще.

– Я понимаю, – неожиданно устало сказал Стайлз.

– И если к такому альфе добавится…

– Не добавится, – перебил его Стайлз. – Во всяком случае, не сразу. Очень не сразу, это я вам обещаю.

– В твоей стае уже есть два беты.

– Пока один.

– Дерек?

– Он не признает меня за альфу, разве вы сами не понимаете? – Стайлз посмотрел на Криса с горькой усмешкой. – И, возможно, никогда не признает.

– Но ты сказал, он помогает тебе…

– Только потому, что вы ему пригрозили, а он знает, что вы не шутите.

– Он хочет остаться одиночкой?

– Я не знаю, чего он хочет, но точно знаю, что он не хочет, чтобы я им командовал. Поэтому со мной пока только Скотт. Если я сейчас укушу Джексона… – на слове «укушу» Крис непроизвольно сжал кулаки, – …я же все равно с ним не справлюсь. Ну, в смысле, не смогу себе подчинить. Сначала я должен стать альфой. Хоть как-то. А он должен понять, что либо он будет в стае, либо… либо никак.

– Не думаю, что ему понравятся такие условия.

– Думаю, они ему совсем не понравятся, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Что, если он сочтет, что укус того не стоит?

– Вот поэтому я и не хочу ему все это рассказывать сразу, – поднял глаза Стайлз.

– Стайлз предложит ему войти в стаю в обмен на помощь, а остальные подробности Джексон узнает чуть позже, – извиняющимся тоном пояснила Эллисон, спускаясь вниз.

– То есть вы собираетесь его обмануть? Или меня?

– Если бы я собирался вас обманывать – я бы приперся сюда? Стоял бы сейчас перед вами, как дурак? – возмутился Стайлз.

Крис обернулся к дочери:

– Твоя работа?

– Моя, – суровый тон отца не смутил Эллисон. – А что такого? Я просто сказала Стайлзу, что тебе лучше не врать.

– Давай еще раз и по порядку. Тебе нужен Джексон, чтобы научиться себя контролировать. Джексон если и согласится помогать тебе, то только в обмен на укус. Ты пообещаешь ему укус, но не сразу. Постараешься научиться контролировать себя, будешь осваивать другие навыки оборотня…

– А заодно постараюсь за это же время вдолбить в тупую башку Джексона, что мне не нужен звездящий король. И что оставлять его без контроля я тоже не собираюсь. Что он должен научиться вести себя как член стаи. И только если мы оба справимся каждый со своими проблемами – только тогда…

– Я понял твою идею, Стайлз. И хочу сказать тебе одну вещь, на которую ты, возможно, не обратил внимания. Если ты собираешься подчинить Джексона себе – Дерек станет для него не лучшим примером. Договаривайся с ним, как считаешь нужным, я не буду тебя за это винить. Но когда придет пора выполнять твое обещание… он должен стать твоим третьим бетой. Третьим, а не вторым, понимаешь? Если не справишься с Дереком – Джексона ты не получишь. И ты должен понимать, что это на ближайшее время – твой единственный шанс собрать свою стаю. Обращать других я тебе не позволю. Трех бет для такого альфы, как ты, пока более чем достаточно, даже слишком. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

– А как же Лидия? – вырвалось у Стайлза. – Если она тоже… это будет уже четыре.

Крис посмотрел на дочь.

– Она пока не пришла в себя, – вздохнула Эллисон. – И раны что-то не торопятся заживать.

– Не похоже на оборотня, – нахмурился Крис.

– Она умрет, да? – сглотнул Стайлз.

– Она уже могла умереть, но пока жива. Будем надеяться на лучшее.

– А что лучшее для вас? – Стайлз неожиданно цепко посмотрел на Криса. – Чтобы она умерла? Или чтобы в Бикон-Хиллс появился еще один оборотень? Между прочим, очень умный оборотень.

– Для меня лучше, чтобы в Бикон-Хиллс был мир и покой. Умный оборотень, умеющий себя контролировать – не самая большая проблема для охотника. Дерек, например, не был для меня проблемой… и не был бы, если бы стал альфой. Но теперь… Теперь все зависит от тебя.

– Зашибись, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Все – это жизни четырех человек.

– Пяти, Стайлз. Ты не посчитал себя.

– Шести, – тихо сказала Эллисон.

Крис посмотрел в глаза дочери:

– Мама будет не в восторге.

– Это мое решение, – упрямо вздернула подбородок Эллисон.

Крис молча повернулся к Стайлзу.

– Слишком много, – прошептал тот, стискивая виски ладонями. – Слишком много для одного глупого мальчишки.

– Иди, Стайлз. Делай, что должно. У тебя не так много времени.

– Спасибо, что не убили сразу, – пробормотал Стайлз, вываливаясь за дверь.

– У меня еще будет масса времени и возможностей сделать это, – не стал врать ему Крис.

Когда Стайлз выходил из дома Арджентов, он почувствовал взгляд в спину. Обернувшись, он успел заметить, как качнулась занавеска на втором этаже. Силуэт не был похож ни на Эллисон, ни на Криса. Стайлз недовольно поморщился. До сих пор Виктория Арджент особого дружелюбия ни к кому из друзей дочери не проявляла, и если Крису Стайлз доверял, то чего ждать от его жены – не представлял совершенно.

*   *   *

«Надо встретиться, я поговорил с Крисом» – набрал Стайлз сообщение и, отправив Дереку, вздохнул. Куда тот теперь переселился – Бог его знает, он так и не сказал Стайлзу, несмотря на предупреждение Арджента. Ну, хотя бы не игнорирует, когда его зовут – телефон практически сразу пикнул ответом: «Буду у тебя через сорок минут». Хоть бы, блин, спросил, может Стайлз или нет – а если шериф дома? Ага, дома, как же, ответил Стайлз сам себе. Домой он сейчас в лучшем случае приходит ночевать. Но рано или поздно все устаканится – убийца же, в конце концов, найдена, – и тогда Стайлзу придется изрядно поломать голову, пытаясь объяснить отцу, когда и зачем он успел подружиться с Дереком Хейлом. Да, его отпустили и оправдали, но… ладно, пока что это неактуально.

Через полчаса под окном зашуршали шины. Стайлз выглянул в окно и успел увидеть, как Дерек поднимается на крыльцо. Кубарем скатившись по лестнице, Стайлз открыл дверь и замер, не зная, что сказать.

– Ты позвал меня постоять на пороге? – Дерек никогда не отличался большим запасом терпения.

– Нет. Нет, конечно. Заходи.

Дерек вошел и уверенно двинулся наверх.

– Итак? – поднял он одну бровь, когда Стайлз закрыл за собой дверь в комнату.

– Итак, я поговорил с Арджентом, – поскольку разговор прошел, можно сказать, успешно, Стайлз почувствовал себя увереннее. – Он не против того, чтобы Джексон присоединился к нам…

– К тебе, – немедленно уточнил Дерек.

Стайлз, собственно, и не планировал рассказывать ему о том, что Крис выставил одним из условий то, что Дерек станет бетой в стае, но теперь этот пункт показался ему не только подлежащим сохранению в тайне, но и откровенно невыполнимым.

– А… ну да. Только не сразу. Но ему об этом говорить не обязательно.

– Крису? – уточнил Дерек.

– Да нет же, – нетерпеливо мотнул головой Стайлз. – Джексону. Просто скажи ему, что, поскольку теперь укусить его могу только я…

– Ты, кажется, возомнил себя единственным альфой в Америке? – изумился Дерек.

– Я надеюсь, ты не будешь подавать ему эту идею, – встревожился Стайлз.

– Честное слово, я не понимаю, как на вашем с Уиттмором фоне Маккол мог раньше казаться мне идиотом, – закатил глаза Дерек.

Стайлз молча проглотил издевку. Дерек ему нужен, придется терпеть.

– В общем, с меня – укус, с него – помощь. Но укус не сразу.

– Джексон не из тех, кто делает что-то авансом, не получив своей выгоды.

– Ну так скажи как есть – сначала я должен научиться справляться со своими новыми… способностями, а уже потом новые способности получит он.

– Это ведь не все? – нахмурился Дерек.

– Конечно, не все! – возмутился Стайлз.

На секунду его кольнула мысль, что, наверное, не стоит рассказывать Дереку все до конца, но он прогнал ее. С какой радости Дереку выдавать его Джексону?

– Джексон в таком состоянии, как сейчас, мне в стае на хрен не упал. Он же только о себе и думает.

– И как ты собираешься заставить его думать о других?

– Для начала – помогая мне. А там посмотрим.

– Прекрасно. Ты собираешься быстренько, на скорую руку научить альтруизму того, кто привык всю жизнь только брать и получать.

– Иначе я не возьму его в стаю, – твердо сказал Стайлз.

– Ему об этом, разумеется, сообщать не следует.

– Ну, можешь сказать, конечно, – Стайлз устало опустился на кровать. – И мне придется придумывать что-то другое.

Дерек молча хмыкнул и вышел, не попрощавшись.

– За что мне это? – вымученно прошептал Стайлз, когда рев мотора затих. – Это он должен был стать альфой, не я. Я вообще ничего этого не хотел.

«Возможно, ты веришь в то, что сказал правду, но ты врешь самому себе». Голос Питера прозвучал в его голове так отчетливо, что Стайлз вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Может, я и хотел бы стать таким, как Скотт, – сказал Стайлз вслух, пытаясь прогнать наваждение, – но уж точно не таким, как ты.

На следующий день Джексон в школе сам подошел к нему.

– Ко мне приходил Хейл, – сказал он неохотно.

– Он тебе… объяснил?

– Типа того. Только я ни хрена не понял.

Стайлз закатил глаза. Ну да, следовало ожидать, что Дерек, которого Джексон раздражает так же сильно, как Стайлза, вряд ли будет разжевывать все по буквам.

– Что конкретно ты не понял? Ты все еще хочешь стать членом стаи?

– Да, хочу, – раздул ноздри Уиттмор. – Но, как я понимаю, ты меня за просто так не облагодетельствуешь.

– Дело не в просто так или не просто. Я не могу этого сделать, пока сам не научился справляться с тем, что случилось со мной.

– Господи, да вы все малахольные, – Джексон прислонился к шкафчику и покачал головой. – Вам выпали счастливые билеты, а вы ноете и размышляете, куда их логичнее выкинуть – в унитаз или в мусорный бак.

– А тебе вообще ничего пока не выпало! – разозлился Стайлз. – Короче, так. Пока я сам не научился справляться с этим – ты в стаю не попадешь. А чтобы мне научиться – ты мне как раз и нужен.

– И что ты со мной собираешься делать? – опасливо нахмурил брови Джексон.

– Ничего, тупень ты трусливый! Ни-че-го! Это ты, ты со мной будешь делать! Ты, а не я, понял?

– Стайлз, – подошедший Скотт оттащил друга, яростно тыкающего пальцем в грудь Джексону. – Стайлз, я тебя со второго этажа услышал, а скоро услышит вся школа! Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы все начали интересоваться подробностями ваших с Джексоном отношений и что он с тобой будет делать?

Джексон вздрогнул и оглянулся. Стайлз, совсем недавно взорвавшийся негодованием на дурацкий вопрос Арджента, сейчас почувствовал удивившую его самого апатию.

– Прости, чувак. Спасибо. Короче, – он в последний раз ткнул пальцем в Джексона. – После уроков приходи на тренировочное поле. Что делать – я скажу.

– Нет уж, говори сейчас, – перепуганный Уиттмор вцепился в его рубашку.

– За какой конец клюшку держать – помнишь? Этого достаточно, поверь мне, – Скотт опять растащил их.

В глазах Джексона мелькнуло недоверчивое понимание.

– Это… это вот что он тебя мячиками лупил тогда…

– Да, – мрачно процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз. – Для этого ты мне и нужен.

– А что, Маккол уже забыл, за какой конец держать клюшку? – расхохотался от облегчения Джексон.

– Ты в стаю хочешь или нет? – вызверился на него Стайлз.

– Ладно, приду, – снисходительно бросил Джексон и удалился небрежной походкой.

– Думаешь, ты сможешь из него сделать человека? – разочарованно спросил Скотт, глядя ему вслед.

– Я должен, – обреченно сказал Стайлз. – Я должен, понимаешь?

Скотт положил руку ему на плечо.

– Понимаю.

– Дерек сказал, он привык всегда только брать и получать. Но ведь это не так, – покачал головой Стайлз. – На одном только желании брать он бы не стал капитаном сборной. И капитаном команды по плаванию. И учится он хорошо. Он умеет работать с отдачей… только отдача обычно направлена на него одного. По крайней мере, не надо будет приучать его что-то делать и выкладываться, надо только поменять ему мотивацию.

– Фигня вопрос, – согласился Скотт. – Особенно с Джексоном.

– Умеешь ты подбодрить, – кисло отозвался Стайлз.

На уроке химии телефон пискнул сообщением от Дерека: «Что с Джексоном?» Подавив страстное желание ответить «Спасибо, он здоров, а как ты себя чувствуешь?», Стайлз набрал: «Сегодня после уроков идем тренироваться. Ты придешь?» Поймав раздраженный взгляд Харриса, Стайлз перевел телефон на вибрацию, и правильно сделал – меньше чем через минуту телефон вновь подал сигнал. Стайлзу уже в вибрации послышался гнев, и он угадал – сообщение гласило: «А кто будет вытаскивать его недоеденное тело из твоих зубов? Маккол, что ли?» Изумившись тому, что у Хейла, оказывается, есть чувство юмора, Стайлз деловито отбил: «В три за школой». Пряча под возмущенным взглядом учителя телефон в карман, он чувствовал себя не то Джеймсом Бондом, не то Матой Хари. Имя Маты Хари совершенно несвоевременно навело его на мысли о шароварах из прозрачной легкой ткани и о танце живота. Как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз пытался понять, кто это так изящно крутит пупком, заслоняя лицо тончайшей вуалью, перед ним на парту шлепнулась стопка листов бумаги. Стайлз вздрогнул и уставился на Харриса.

– В этот раз – «А», мистер Стилински, – недовольно сказал учитель.

– Как всегда, – самодовольно хмыкнул Стайлз, беря в руки тест, который они писали на прошлой неделе.

– Если вы и дальше будете игнорировать изложение мною новой темы – боюсь, «всегда» скоро станет весьма неуместным определением, – Харрис припечатал к парте Скотта его листки с отметкой «С».

Сбоку раздался ехидный смешок Джексона. Стайлз молча раздул ноздри и представил себе, как он излупит Джексона мячиками. Хотя нет, стоп, это как раз Джексон будет его лупить. Вот же зараза. Стайлз повернулся и уставился на Уиттмора, мстительно представляя его в полупрозрачных шароварах и с накрашенными глазами. Именно в этот момент Джексон игриво двинул бровями, думая, что уел Стилински, и Стайлз чуть не подавился со смеху.

– Мистер Стилински! – прогремело над его головой, и Стайлз на удивление быстро понял, что тренировка в три грозит накрыться медным тазом.

– Простите, сэр, я не специально, я… Я поперхнулся.

Харрис прожег его свирепым взглядом, но, к счастью, ничего больше не добавил и прошел дальше. Скотт повернулся к другу и яростно покрутил пальцем у виска. Стайлз виновато пожал плечами и облегченно выдохнул.

На тренировочную площадку после уроков Джексон явился последним, дожевывая яблоко. Увидев Дерека, он скривился и выбросил огрызок:

– Что, без него никак?

– То же самое я спрашивал у Стилински про тебя, – не менее любезно отозвался Дерек.

– Слушайте, может, хватит уже, а? – Скотт с досады затянул последний оборот скотча вокруг запястий Стайлза слишком сильно, и тот зашипел. – У нас тут альфа недообученный ждет избиения, а вам приспичило друг с другом поцапаться.

– Ну спасибо тебе, – обиделся Стайлз.

– Пожалуйста, – недовольно буркнул Скотт и отошел в сторону, встав рядом с Дереком.

Джексон поднял клюшку и крутанул ее в руках:

– Готов, Стилински?

– Не уверен, но нам это и не нужно, – поморщился Стайлз. – Давай уже.

– Стайлз, не уворачиваться! – напомнил ему Скотт.

– Да помню я, – вздохнул Стайлз.

Джексон нехорошо ухмыльнулся и послал первый мяч.

*   *   *

– Сработало же! Стайлз, ну ведь сработало!

– Ты думаешь, мне от этого легче? – Стайлз так шарахнул руками по рулю, что чуть не съехал в кювет. – Ты помнишь лицо Джексона?

– Ну…

– А у меня теперь только оно и стоит перед глазами!

– Да все же обошлось, успокойся!

– В следующий раз может не обойтись, – мрачно предрек Стайлз. – Я ведь все еще недо конца разозлился, я чувствую.

Началась тренировка на удивление успешно. Стайлз, стиснув зубы, принимал удары Джексона, Джексон веселился от души, Скотт наблюдал за показаниями пульсометра, Дерек наблюдал за Стайлзом. Стайлз довольно долго стоически терпел, но Дерек посмотрел на телефон в руках Скотта и остался недоволен.

– Кажется, вся эта свистопляска вокруг Джексона была совершенно бессмысленной, – зло бросил он. – Стилински даже на него разозлиться как следует не может.

Пока Стайлз пытался отдышаться после очередного удара, Дерек быстрыми шагами пересек площадку, и что-то сказал Джексону на ухо. Скотт, в принципе, догадывался, что именно сказал Дерек и почему Джексон побледнел. Но надо отдать ему должное – при всем беспокойстве о собственной драгоценной персоне трусом он не был. Или же боялся беты куда больше, чем альфы. Во всяком случае, когда он начал издеваться над Стайлзом, голос его почти не дрожал.

– Стилински, ты в церковь, случайно, не ходишь по воскресеньям? Это там тебя научили такому смирению? Тебя бьют в правую щеку, а ты подставляешь левую. Ой, прости, я имел в виду почку, конечно, а не щеку.

Глаза Стайлза покраснели. Скотт бросил взгляд на телефон тренера. Пульс Стайлза участился, но пока был в рамках нормы. Джексон, приободренный достигнутым эффектом, продолжал посылать в Стайлза мячи, сопровождая каждый все более уничижительным комментарием. Глаза Стайлза разгорелись ярче, дыхание стало хриплым.

– Слушай, у него клыки еще не полезли? – озабоченно спросил Скотт у Дерека, глядя на показания прибора. – Пульс-то, знаешь ли…

Договорить он не успел. Уже позже Скотт изумлялся прозорливости Стайлза, выбравшего для фиксации рук именно скотч. Веревку он бы разорвал бесшумно, а скотч издал душераздирающий скрежет, давший им драгоценную секунду, чтобы успеть собраться и броситься на Стайлза.

Спустя эту самую секунду Джексон каким-то невероятным прыжком оказался чуть ли не на верхнем ряду трибун, а Скотт и Дерек пытались скрутить бешено щелкающего зубами Стайлза. К счастью, физической силы у Дерека пока еще было больше, чем у новоявленного альфы. Или же Стайлзу опять так и не удалось разозлиться по полной. Как бы там ни было, Дерек шагнул на место отпрыгнувшего Джексона и принял бросившегося на него Стайлза в объятия. Тот еще успел несколько раз полоснуть Дерека когтями, вроде бы даже не замечая повисшего на его плечах Скотта, а потом Дерек поймал Стайлза за руки и ловко завернул их ему за спину. Скотт немедленно защелкнул на запястьях друга заранее приготовленные наручники. Стайлз все еще рычал и кидался на Дерека, но тот крепко держал его за плечи на вытянутых руках. Скотт удерживал руки друга в наручниках, опасаясь, что Стайлз порвет цепочку так же легко, как он сам когда-то.

Наконец, Стайлз выдохся и с глухим рычанием обвис в руках Дерека.

– Эй, он там все еще собирается сделать из меня фарш или уже передумал? – осторожно позвал с трибун белый как мел Джексон.

Скотт прислушался к сердцебиению Стайлза. Пульс бился часто, но ровно, и постепенно успокаивался.

– Можешь спускаться, – крикнул Скотт Джексону.

Дерек отпустил Стайлза, но тот покачнулся. Дерек, скривившись, помог Стайлзу дойти до скамейки и почти швырнул его на сиденье. Джексон спустился, опасливо поглядывая на неловко ссутулившегося альфу.

– И… что дальше? – осторожно поинтересовался он у Скотта.

Скотт посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек раздраженно пожал плечами и кивнул на Стайлза:

– У него спроси.

– Стайлз, – позвал Скотт, – ты как?

– Чудесно, – глухо отозвался Стайлз, не поднимая головы. – Джексон же все еще ходит своими ногами, и кишки все еще лежат в его животе, а не украшают штаны.

– А дальше-то что? – продолжал допытываться Джексон.

Стайлз наконец поднял голову, и Скотт поразился тому, какая усталость была в его глазах.

– Не знаю, – тихо сказал он. – Наверное, надо будет попробовать еще раз. Обзывайся как-нибудь посильнее. Только… маму только не упоминай, иначе, клянусь Богом, тебя и три Дерека не спасут.

В голосе его прозвучало что-то такое, от чего Джексон вздрогнул и уронил свой рюкзак. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Дерека:

– Это ведь шутка, да? Ты же сможешь удержать его?

– Он альфа, – сквозь зубы процедил Дерек. – Ты, вообще, понимаешь, что это такое?

– Он главный, – послушно ответил Джексон.

Дерек совершенно отчетливо скрипнул зубами.

– Он самый сильный из всех нас.

– Как волк? – уточнил Джексон.

– Как кто угодно.

– Но ты настолько больше его… и у тебя, вон, такие бицепсы… а его же ветром сдувает…

Короткий яростный рык Скотт осознал в тот момент, когда Стайлз уже поймал шею Джексона в захват когтей. Дерек тоже вздрогнул, и от Скотта это не укрылось.

– Дерек, – с надеждой просипел Джексон, пока Скотт отдирал от него мрачно ухмыляющегося Стайлза, – ты же специально его не остановил, да? Я все понял, понял…

– Ты ничего не понял, – Дерек рухнул на то место, где только что сидел Стайлз. – Я просто не успел его остановить.

Если до сих пор Джексон был белым, то теперь он позеленел, и вовсе не от того, что ему нечем было дышать.

*   *   *

Следующая тренировка, по мнению Скотта, прошла довольно успешно, несмотря на всеобщую нервозность. Лидия сбежала накануне вечером из больницы в чем мать родила, и теперь все, кроме Дерека, дергались из-за нее. Джексон, впрочем, был настроен вполне бодро. Когда Скотт попытался донести до него, что Лидия может бегать по лесу в обращенном виде и наткнуться на кого-нибудь, Уиттмор лишь лениво зевнул:

– Я думаю, что если Лидия и обратится, то помощь понадобится не ей. Когда я был с Лидией, то она частенько царапалась. Как думаешь, что она будет делать, когда у нее появятся настоящие когти?

Тем не менее, Джексон тоже был на взводе, и прохаживался не столько в адрес Стайлза лично, сколько по поводу всех оборотней, распускающих свои зубы где ни попадя, скопом. Скотт уже начал опасаться, что спасать Джексона придется не от Стайлза, а от Дерека, но тут Стайлз зарычал и попытался броситься на обидчика. Скотт и Дерек дружно повисли на нем, но Стайлз на удивление быстро пришел в себя. Скотч на запястьях он разорвал, саркастически ухмыляясь на вновь побледневшего Джексона уже своим собственным, человеческим лицом.

В третий раз они собрались через день – Джексон категорически заявил, что соревнования по плаванию он не собирается пропускать из-за того, что у некоторых неуравновешенных альф с нервами проблемы. Зато вечером того же дня нашлась Лидия, и настроение у всех, собравшихся на очередное избиение Стайлза, было вполне бодрым.

– Что, Стилински, – торжествующе двинул бровями Джексон, посылая хитро закрученный мяч Стайлзу прямо в голову, – укусы-то у Лидии заживают, но совсем не так быстро, как у вашей зубастой братии. Значит, она не обратилась, так? Значит, она не будет в твоей стае, и тебе не достанется.

Скотт вздрогнул. Глаза Стайлза блеснули красным, Скотт и Дерек привычно рванули к нему, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся не менее широко, чем Джексон, и парировал:

– Так ведь она и тебе не достанется, бедолага.

– Чего? – Джексон от возмущения швырнул мяч мимо цели. – Это с какой это радости?

– Ну, она не стала оборотнем, но ты-то хочешь стать.

– И что? Вон, у Маккола девчонка тоже не оборотень.

– Эллисон знает об оборотнях столько же, сколько сами оборотни, если не больше. А если чего-то не знает она – знает ее отец, – напомнил Стайлз. – Ты кидать собираешься?

Джексон в сердцах засадил Стайлзу мячом в колено.

– И что это значит?

– Ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего тебе придется скрывать от Лидии, – пояснил Скотт, который уже успокоился и отошел от Стайлза.

– Ну, вы же обращаетесь только в полнолуние? В смысле, только в полнолуние вам трудно себя контролировать?

– Если бы, – широко улыбнулся Стайлз. – Тогда бы мне твои мячики были вообще по барабану.

– Но если вы себя все-таки научились контролировать – что еще вы скрываете? Ну, кроме самого того факта, что вы оборотни.

– Все, – почти ласково отозвался Скотт. – Проявившиеся во рту клыки. Полезшие из пальцев когти. Изменившие цвет глаза. Окей, это вопрос контроля. Тогда… Нечеловеческая сила и скорость. Мгновенно заживающие раны. Это все может спасти жизнь, но если это увидят обычные люди, у них возникнет масса вопросов. Как у Лидии, например, по поводу того загадочного монстра в видеопрокате. А учитывая, что она, как ты сам сказал, любит царапаться – тебе придется еще и придумать объяснение, почему с утра на твоей спине нет никаких следов ее привычки.

Джексон помрачнел и швырнул в Стайлза очередной мяч.

– Так что, – невозмутимо резюмировал Стайлз, изящно увернувшись под возмущенный крик Скотта «Стайлз, не жульничай!», – кто бы из вас ни стал оборотнем, вас ждет масса проблем. Лучше бы, конечно, это была Лидия – с ней куда проще договориться, но раз она до сих пор не исцелилась… Я тебе не завидую, Джексон.

В субботу тренировочная команда, собравшаяся, как всегда, после обеда на школьном поле для лакросса,        не досчиталась одного участника.

– Где Дерек? – беспокойно завертел головой Джексон. Похоже, несмотря на заверения Дерека, он все еще считал его надежной защитой от альфы.

– Понятия не имею, – растерянно отозвался Скотт. – Стайлз, он тебе не звонил?

– Нет, – мрачно отозвался Стайлз. – Но я могу сам позвонить ему, я хоть и альфа, но не гордый, у меня корона с головы не свалится.

– Я вам не нужен, – рявкнул Дерек, даже не удосужившись поздороваться.

– Как не нужен? А кто же…

– Дерек, кто еще, кроме тебя, сможет его остановить? – взволнованно протараторил в трубку Джексон, столкнувшись со Стайлзом лбами.

– Тебя больше не надо останавливать. Ты не бесишься на Джексона. Хочешь тренироваться еще – придумай что-нибудь позаковыристее, а с мячиками ты себя уже вполне контролируешь.

Стайлз сунул телефон в карман и растерянно посмотрел на Скотта:

– Ты слышал.

– Я не слышал! – возмутился Джексон.

– Дерек считает, что на этих тренировках он нам уже не нужен, да и сами тренировки… – Скотт замялся.

– Малоэффективны, – скривился Стайлз. – Ладно, раз уж все равно пришли – давайте попробуем хотя бы без него.

Очень скоро Скотт понял, что Дерек серьезно ошибся. Стайлз выглядел подавленным и все больше мрачнел. Скотт понимал, что друга гложет вопрос, как тренироваться дальше, но постепенно нарастающее раздражение могло выплеснуться на Джексона, который, в общем-то, ни в чем не был виноват. Когда Стайлз зарычал, выпустив клыки и когти, Скотт даже не удивился. В этот раз контроль Стайлзу явно давался с трудом. Скотт привычно навалился другу на плечи и внезапно с ужасом понял, что не справляется. То ли Дерек был сильнее, то ли лучше подходил для роли альфы, но он мог удержать Стайлза даже в одиночку. У Скотта так не получалось.

– Джексон, уходи! – заорал Скотт, как только услышал еле уловимое ухом поскрипывание скотча на запястьях Стайлза.

Джексон достаточно беспокоился о своей безопасности, чтобы не уточнять, с чего вдруг надо уходить, если Дерек сказал, что все будет в порядке. Он смылся с такой скоростью, что Скотт даже не заметил, когда он успел прихватить свой рюкзак. Но Скотту сейчас трудно было обращать внимание на что-то еще помимо друга, который рычал и вырывался из его рук. На то, чтобы немного прийти в себя, Стайлзу потребовалось десять минут, и все это время Скотт с ужасом ждал, что Стайлз вот-вот вырвется, располосует его когтями и рванет вслед за Джексоном. Когти альфы Скотта не пугали, но бегающий по городу не контролирующий себя Стайлз был ужасающей перспективой.

– Чувак, что с тобой? – осторожно спросил Скотт, когда Стайлз вернулся в человеческий облик. – Все же шло хорошо, и вдруг…

– Не знаю, – встревоженно отозвался Стайлз. – Он меня сегодня почему-то особенно бесил. Нам надо придумывать другие тренировки, иначе Джексон пострадает ни за что. И я не буду заморачиваться тем, чтобы обратить его. Я просто его убью.

*   *   *

Бросить Стайлза в лесу, как ни странно, придумал Скотт.

– Чувак, я как-то привык за последние лет пятнадцать думать, что ты мой лучший друг, – нахмурился Стайлз.

– Так и есть, – широко улыбнулся Скотт, отскребая край скотча от рулона.

– Связанные руки меня не удержат.

– Я примотаю к дереву тебя всего. Я же не зря сказал тебе надеть одежду похуже.

– Тебе не кажется, что «привязать в лесу к дереву» как-то почти рифмуется с «на съедение волкам»?

– А тебе не кажется, что «привязать в лесу к дереву» скорее рифмуется с «в Калифорнии нет волков», а «привязать в лесу к дереву альфу» – с «бедные волки, если они вдруг забредут в Калифорнию»?

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Я просто не понимаю, чего ты этим хочешь добиться?

– Как чего? – усмехнулся Скотт. – Сейчас привяжу тебя к дереву, расскажу тебе пару анекдотов, а когда ты, совершенно беспомощный, начнешь ржать, я перережу тебе горло и стану альфой сам.

В животе у Стайлза неприятно екнуло. Он точно знал, что Скотт никогда бы не сделал того, о чем сказал, ему бы даже в голову такое не пришло… но ведь пришло же, хоть и в шутку. Стайлз в отчаянии подумал, что статус альфы принес ему еще одну головную боль, о которой он раньше даже и помыслить не мог. Теперь он боялся доверять кому бы то ни было. Даже Скотту, которому еще неделей раньше он без колебаний доверил бы свою собственную жизнь и жизнь своего отца. Неужели Дерек живет так постоянно? Неудивительно, что он разучился улыбаться. Стайлз в отчаянии потряс головой, но мысли нельзя было просто так взять и вытряхнуть из мозга, как горошины из погремушки.

– Ну, – бодро сказал Скотт, справившись, наконец, со скотчем, – выбирай, с какой сосной будешь обниматься.

Стайлз подошел к первому попавшемуся дереву и обхватил его руками.

– Уверен, что хочешь смотреть на город? – уточнил Скотт.

– Там хоть огоньки мигают, – вздохнул Стайлз.

Скотт кивнул и принялся обматывать друга вместе с деревом липкой лентой. Он извел весь рулон, и к тому моменту, когда он закончил, Стайлз чувствовал себя древнеегипетской мумией.

– Знаешь, – сдавленно просипел он, – если ты еще нахлобучишь мне на голову какую-нибудь херню, я вполне сойду за Тутанхамона.

– Он лежал, а ты стоишь, – не остался в долгу Скотт.

– Могу не стоять, могу повиснуть – скотч удержит.

– Хватит болтать. Я пошел. Приятного вечера.

– Скотт!

– Да?

– Ты ведь будешь где-то рядом?

– Вообще-то, суть тренировки в том, что ты должен остаться один.

– А если мне кто-нибудь попробует оторвать голову?

– Например, Арджент?

– Нет, я верю Крису, но…

– Если бы я хотел, я бы мог оторвать тебе голову прямо сейчас, а не болтать зря, – засмеялся Скотт. – А я просто ухожу, как и положено настоящему другу, который знает, что так будет лучше. Ну а если тобой попытается поужинать какой-нибудь койот – у тебя появится отличный повод сначала хорошенько разозлиться, чтобы освободиться, а потом постараться справиться со своим гневом. Койота только не ешь, пожалуйста, я не уверен, что твой желудок будет в восторге.

Скотт шутливо откозырял и ушел. Некоторое время Стайлз еще слышал его удаляющиеся шаги, но потом даже слух оборотня перестал их различать. Зато продолжал различать массу ночных лесных звуков. Шорохи, хруст, скрипы, попискивания. Стайлз слышал все это, но не мог распознать. Он уже пытался спрашивать у Дерека о тренировках обострившихся чувств, но получил в ответ лишь раздраженную тираду о том, что ему сейчас следует сосредоточиться на самоконтроле, а не на прелестях оборотничьего восприятия мира.

– Боль – основа контроля, – прошептал Стайлз. – Боль делает нас людьми.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Дерек стоит где-то рядом, где-то за его спиной, как тогда, когда Стайлз впервые услышал от него эти слова. Наверное, Дерек бы здорово посмеялся над Стайлзом, если бы узнал, что тому от страха мерещится его присутствие.

– Ты жалок, – сказал Стайлз самому себе уже громче. – Из тебя альфа, как из Финстока Эйнштейн.

Дерек, наблюдавший за ним с восьмисот футов, не мог не согласиться с последней характеристикой. Альфа из Стилински действительно был херовый. К тому же никаких прав на доставшуюся ему силу он не имел. Дерек стоял и думал, что Скотт нечаянно сделал ему потрясающий подарок – альфа, укравший у Дерека его силу, стоит, привязанный к дереву, беспомощный, потому что даже и разозлиться-то толком ни на кого не может. Просто подойти, рвануть когтями по горлу и смотреть, как угасает жизнь в быстро тускнеющих красных глазах… Дерек тряхнул головой. С красными глазами он не мог себе представить Стайлза, хотя уже не раз видел. Но в его воображении глаза Стайлза были такими же, как всегда в жизни – темно-янтарными, прозрачными и чистыми, как осенний закат в безоблачную погоду.

Дерек стиснул зубы. Вернуть свое, законное хотелось до зуда в кончиках пальцев. Стайлз стал его врагом в ту секунду, когда Дерек понял, к кому ушла сила Питера. И когда глаза Стайлза полыхали красным, так легко было сказать себе «враг» и попробовать отнять украденное. Но рядом всегда были другие. А когда других не было – Стайлз был просто Стайлзом. Наивным, умным, смелым, честным, преданным. Он был хорошим человеком, хотя Дерек скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признал это. Дерек не мог заставить себя назвать его врагом. И простить не мог. Сейчас Стайлз стоял спиной к нему, глядя на переливающиеся огни Бикон-Хиллс в лощине. Так легко было представить, что в дерево впились мощные когти, а глаза светятся ярче стоп-сигналов. Подойти сзади, чтобы не смотреть в глаза, и… Дерек скрипнул зубами, вскочил и отправился прогуляться от греха подальше.

Когда он удалился от Стайлза довольно далеко, до него донесся запах Скотта. Конечно, Маккол не мог бросить беспомощного друга без присмотра. Видимо, сходил поужинать, а теперь возвращался, чтобы помочь в случае чего. Дерек хотел хмыкнуть, но не стал – у Скотта был очень хороший слух, и пользоваться им, в отличие от Стайлза, он уже научился.

Стайлзу было скучно. Огни Бикон-Хиллс смотрелись красиво, конечно. Первые десять минут. Ну хорошо, полчаса. Потом все тело начало чесаться. Потом ныть. Потом болеть. Можно было позволить себе повиснуть на скотче – Скотт извел весь рулон, так что вес Стайлза, конечно, удержался бы. Но это тоже было скучно. Не выдержав зуда, Стайлз, в конце концов, принялся в голос ругать на все корки Скотта, придумавшего для него такое развлечение. Чем дольше он поливал друга цензурными и не слишком выражениями, тем отчетливее чувствовал, как к самой глотке подступает острая колючая злость. На Скотта, который бросил его в лесу. На Дерека, который бросил его, не доведя тренировки до конца. В голове мелькнула мысль о Лидии, и Стайлз разозлился и на нее тоже. Она ведь тоже его бросила! Она могла бы быть в его стае! Питер сделал ей подарок, а она ухитрилась каким-то образом этим подарком пренебречь! И теперь снова вернется к Джексону. И эта сраная Мата Хари будет торжествующе поигрывать бровями, осознавая свое превосходство над Стайлзом. При мысли о Джексоне злость достигла апогея, а еще Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, что упирается в сосну не только бедрами, но и еще одни весьма заинтересовавшимся его фантазиями органом. Стайлз зарычал, чувствуя вылезающие клыки и когти, и одним резким поворотом плеч оторвал себя от сосны.

Скотт вздрогнул. Над вечерним лесом пронесся полный неукротимой ярости рев. Стайлз готов был убить кого-нибудь. И, что гораздо хуже, он хотел убивать. Скотт не понимал, что могло так взбесить друга за время его отсутствия, но со Стайлзом надо было что-то делать. Мощными прыжками преодолев расстояние до обрыва, Скотт сшиб Стайлза с ног. В последний момент тот услышал его и успел обернуться, так что на землю они повалились лицом к лицу. Скотт прикладывал все усилия, чтобы удержать Стайлза, но быстро понял, что ему не хватает сил. Стайлз с бешеным рычанием полосовал его когтями, выдирая плоть клочьями. Во все стороны летели брызги крови. Скотт кричал, звал друга по имени, но достучаться до Стайлза не мог. Когда тот подмял его под себя и потащил к краю обрыва, Скотт сосредоточился на единственном и самом главном. «Город. Он не должен вырваться в город». Скотт из последних сил вцепился в Стайлза, и когда тот попытался столкнуть его вниз, потащил монстра за собой.

Шеи они себе не сломали разве что чудом. Стайлз оказался внизу и должен был, по идее, пострадать сильнее, но Скотт, из которого продолжали вырывать куски мяса, этого как-то не заметил. «Что будет, когда я потеряю сознание? – подумал он отрешенно. – Я дурак, надо было сказать Ардженту…» Додумать Скотт не успел. Огромная быстрая тень, которую он узнал по запаху, отшвырнула его от Стайлза. Скотт со стоном скрючился, прижимая локти к вспоротому животу. Дерек все-таки пришел на помощь. Теперь все будет хорошо. Скотт сам не смог бы объяснить, почему он в этом так уверен, но ему стало спокойнее.

– Стайлз! – орал Дерек где-то, казалось, далеко-далеко. – Стайлз, вернись! Ты чуть не убил своего друга! Ты чуть не убил Скотта!

– Бросили… – ответ Стайлза Скотт разобрал с трудом – слова больше походили на рев зверя. – Вы все меня бросили…

– Ты что, сопливый первоклашка? Тебя за ручку через дорогу перевести надо? Очнись! – глухой хруст, видимо, означал, что Стайлзу только что разнесли челюсть. – Ты не монстр! Ты оборотень, но не чудовище!

Громкий треск раздался прямо над головой Скотта. Стайлз, крепко приложившийся в полете о сосну, шмякнулся на землю рядом с ним. Скотт попытался отползти подальше, но Стайлз застонал и схватился за подбородок.

– Урод… – донеслось до Скотта невнятно. – Жубы…

– Они сейчас встанут на место, если ты им не будешь мешать, – подошедший к ним Дерек убирать клыки не спешил.

Стайлз не ответил – видимо, исцеление действительно уже шло полным ходом. Дерек ухватил Скотта за плечо и повернул к свету, чтобы рассмотреть раны.

– Ну и кто тут урод? Посмотри, что ты с ним сделал.

Насколько мог судить Скотт, одурманенный болью, Стайлз побледнел.

– Что делать? – коротко спросил он.

– Помогай ему.

– Как? Ты не учил меня!

– Просто прижми ладони к ранам. Забери у него боль, а раны затянутся сами.

Стайлз послушно накрыл ладонями живот Скотта.

– Ты прямо как филиппинский хилер, – с трудом скривил в улыбке разбитые губы Скотт.

– Ты молчи лучше, – зло сказал Стайлз, но теперь за его злостью слышались слезы. – От болтовни кровь идет сильнее. Дерек, я не чувствую ничего, ты уверен, что это помогает?

Ответом ему была тишина. Скотт с усилием приподнял голову и увидел, что Дерека уже нет. Когда и как он успел исчезнуть, не заметили ни он, ни Стайлз.

– Ублюдок, – сказал, словно выплюнул, Стайлз.

– Не надо так. Он помог.

– Раньше надо было помогать! А не тогда, когда я тебя почти убил!

– Не убил же, – слабо улыбнулся Скотт. – За ночь пройдет, я успею восстановиться.

Увы, на следующий день все пошло совсем не так, как планировал Скотт. Раны, нанесенные альфой, почему-то не желали заживать так же быстро, как все другие. А в остальном была виновата Эллисон. Для начала Скотт не сумел отвертеться от свидания. Он изо всех сил старался не раздеваться, но даже это ему не помогло. Когда Эллисон уронила его с кровати прямо на изодранный бок, Скотт имел неосторожность поморщиться. Эллисон вцепилась в него клещом, и в течение всего пары минут Скотт позорно капитулировал и рассказал ей все о событиях вчерашнего вечера.

Некоторое время Эллисон сидела, задумчиво уставившись в никуда и постукивая пальцем по губам. Скотт уже было понадеялся, что обошлось, но тут Эллисон вздохнула и поднялась с кровати:

– Надо рассказать папе.

– Что? Нет, не надо! Эллисон, постой! Он же… он же убьет Стайлза!

– Нет, – Эллисон обернулась, взметнув волосами, и Скотт увидел на ее лице нехорошую улыбку. – Для начала он убьет Дерека.

Скотт со стоном повалился обратно на кровать.

Крис выслушал сбивчивый рассказ Скотта спокойно, но желваки на его скулах играли, не останавливаясь.

– Дерек бросил вас? – коротко уточнил он, дослушав до конца.

– Ну, мы уже справлялись сами, и он…

– Я имею в виду – он бросил вас справляться с тренировками на свой страх и риск?

– Ну… – замялся Скотт.

– Скотт, кто твой лучший друг?

– Стайлз, – убито признал Скотт. – Но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Дерек…

– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Дерек игнорировал проблемы, возникающие у других оборотней. Пока он живет здесь – он часть вашей… кхм. Он часть вашего сообщества, хочет он того или нет. Если он игнорирует ваши проблемы – ему здесь не место.

– Думаете, он согласится присоединиться к стае, которая могла бы стать его стаей? – помолчав, спросил Скотт.

– Это зависит от Стайлза… и от самого Дерека, – пожал плечами Крис. – Стайлзу пока не до того, а Дерек ведет себя неправильно.

Губы его сжались в тонкую линию, и Скотт подумал, что Дереку, если ничего не изменится, светят большие неприятности.

– А он когда-нибудь вел себя правильно? – раздалось от двери.

Скотт вздрогнул и уставился на миссис Арджент, сложившую руки на груди и прожигающую его взглядом.

– Виктория, – мягко сказал Крис, – я разберусь.

– Раньше надо было разбираться, – миссис Арджент передернула плечами и ушла.

*   *   *

Со следующего дня к тренировкам Стайлза присоединились Крис и Эллисон. Скотту не нравилось то, что придумал Арджент, но он не мог не признать, что более надежный способ научить Стайлза самоконтролю вряд ли существует. Когда Крис изложил Стайлзу свою идею, Эллисон расплакалась у Скотта на плече, а Скотт подумал, не ее ли мать приложила к этой идее руку. Стайлз посмотрел на них измученным взглядом и горько улыбнулся.

– Чувак, ты же сам понимаешь – со мной надо что-то делать.

Какими посулами и угрозами Крис заставил прийти Дерека, Скотт не знал, но и он был здесь – мрачный, как всегда, и еще больше помрачневший, когда узнал, что собирается сделать Арджент.

– Может, ты просто пристрелишь его, чтобы он не мучился? – саркастически поднял Дерек одну бровь.

– Может, и пристрелю, – медленно ответил Крис. – Но не сегодня.

Идея его была проста, жестока и эффективна. Стрелять в Стайлза, пока тот не озвереет, вот и вся премудрость. Для сдерживания по периметру поляны стояли другие охотники с парализующим оружием, Эллисон со вспыхивающими стрелами и Скотт с Дереком.

– Ты готов, Стайлз? – спросил Крис, поднимая к плечу арбалет.

– Пап… – прошептала Эллисон. Свой лук она так и держала в опущенной руке. – Это же Стайлз…

– Верно, – кивнул Крис. – И если мы хотим, чтобы он и дальше оставался Стайлзом, мы должны ему помочь. Иначе он станет монстром. А потом – мертвым монстром. Ты этого хочешь?

В голосе Арджента послышались те же беспощадные ноты, что были в голосе его жены. Эллисон сглотнула слезы и подняла лук.

– Я готов, – тихо сказал Стайлз.

Скотт понимал, что на него давит та чудовищная ответственность за судьбы других, которую Стайлз ни с кем не мог разделить. Он не просил ее, но у него не осталось выбора. Крис кивнул и послал первую стрелу Стайлзу в бедро. Скотт ждал этого, но все равно вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что он снова попал в ту ночь, когда впервые встретил Криса в лесу. Дежа вю лишь усилилось, когда вторая стрела вонзилась Стайлзу в руку. Он со стоном обломил обе стрелы, но не пытался их вытащить. Это тоже была идея Криса – не заживающие раны хотя бы немного ослабят альфу, когда он потеряет над собой контроль, и дадут остальным больше шансов с ним справиться.

Дерек рядом со Скоттом скрипел зубами так, что, казалось, они сейчас начнут крошиться. Скотт бросил на него быстрый взгляд и увидел, что глаза Дерека сияют синим. И это не было жаждой убийства или схватки. Когда арбалет свистнул в очередной раз, Дерек дернулся, и на лице его отразилась боль, прозвучавшая в стоне Стайлза. Скотт перевел взгляд на друга. Мелко и часто дыша, Стайлз обламывал третью стрелу, торчащую из живота. Четвертая стрела попала в плечо. Пятая – под коленку. Глаза Стайлза вспыхнули красным, из горла вырвался рык.

– Стайлз! – звонко крикнула Эллисон. – Держись! Мы с тобой!

Вряд ли ее слова помогли Стайлзу, учитывая, что стрела в ее луке была нацелена ему в лоб. Стайлз раздался в плечах, на щеках проступила шерсть, уши удлинились.

– Стайлз! – позвал Крис, выпуская шестую стрелу ему в грудь, под ключицу. – Помни, ради чего мы это делаем!

Стайлз хищно оскалился и ответил глухим рычанием.

– Стайлз! – не выдержав, окликнул друга Скотт. – Стайлз, дыши! Вспомни про отца, про…

Все стояли наготове, но среагировать не успел никто. Стрелы Криса и Эллисон свистнули одновременно, но ушли в пустоту – альфа оказался слишком быстр. Он накинулся на Скотта, и лишь нечеловеческая реакция позволила тому немного уклониться от броска и спасти горло. А в следующую секунду на альфу навалился Дерек. Люди не рисковали вмешиваться, боясь попасть не в того оборотня. Эллисон беспомощно сжимала и разжимала кулаки, бросив лук. Крис, выхватив из-за пояса пистолет с аконитовыми пулями, бросился к ним.

– Нет! – заорал Дерек, заметив Арджента, и Скотт почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать.

Когда он сел, держась за горло, Дерек без посторонней помощи удерживал Стайлза. Тот еще дергался и рычал, но постепенно приходил в себя. Крис облегченно выдохнул и убрал пистолет. Эллисон улыбнулась дрожащими губами.

– Кажется, ты справляешься, Стайлз, – ободряюще сказал Арджент, похлопав Стайлза по плечу. – Но нам надо изменить режим тренировок.

– Как? – тяжело дыша, спросил Стайлз.

– Во-первых, тебя надо все-таки как-то связать или сковать. Ты слишком быстр для нас.

Стайлз молча кивнул.

– Во-вторых, видимо, ты должен быть единственным оборотнем тут.

– Не понял, – надвинулся на Криса Дерек.

– На Скотта он нападает уже второй раз – то ли воспринимает как конкурента, то ли… не знаю. А из-за тебя мы не можем ничего с ним сделать – боимся попасть не в того.

– Вы предлагаете, – нахмурился Скотт, – оставить связанного альфу одного, без поддержки, в руках одних только охотников?

– Скотт, – Крис подошел к нему и помог подняться с земли. – Ты правда считаешь, что я позволю причинить Стайлзу вред? Что Эллисон позволит причинить Стайлзу вред?

– А ваши стрелы – это, конечно, расслабляющий массаж, – зло сказал Дерек.

– Это необходимая жестокость, – твердо ответил Крис. – И в ней не станет необходимости, как только… как только в ней не станет необходимости. Вы должны уйти. Оба. До сих пор ты справлялся с ним, но мы не можем дальше так рисковать. Полнолуние все ближе. Мы должны ускорить темпы. Стайлз, ты понимаешь?

– Я все понимаю, – устало отозвался Стайлз.

– Вам завтра в школу. И послезавтра тоже. Может, подождем до…

– Нет, – перебил Стайлз. – Мы не можем ждать. Школа переживет. У нас с Эллисон хорошие оценки, а Скотт нам завтра не нужен.

Крис, помедлив, кивнул и протянул Стайлзу руку.

– Тогда до завтра.

На следующий день Скотт места себе не находил. Стайлз вел себя как обычно, разве что болтал меньше. Но он вообще болтал все меньше и меньше день ото дня. С ним происходило то, в чем Скотт не мог ему помочь. А бездеятельное наблюдение сводило с ума. Скотт честно хотел последовать указанию Криса и остаться дома, но понял, что не сможет ни заснуть, ни думать о чем-либо другом. Перед глазами то и дело всплывало лицо матери Эллисон, и в воображении Скотта она решительно поднимала пистолет и вдребезги разносила Стайлзу голову.

– Я… я только посмотрю, – виновато сказал он своему отражению в зеркале. Отражение энтузиазмом не горело. – Я буду осторожен и останусь далеко. Он даже не услышит. И не учует. Он пока еще не умеет как следует…

«Он альфа», – вкрадчиво прошептал в голове чей-то голос, ужасно похожий на голос Дерека.

– Он мой друг, – решительно сказал Скотт.

Скотта спасло то, что он, во-первых, хорошенько вывалялся в грязи и листьях (голос, похожий на голос Дерека, все-таки заставил его быть осторожнее), а во-вторых, залез на дерево. Со второго раза Стайлз озверел очень быстро и принялся хищно принюхиваться в том направлении, где обнимал ветку сосны Скотт. «Если бы он хотел поохотиться на людей – уже охотился бы», – подумал Скотт и нервно передернул плечами, стараясь не дышать. Видимо, листья и грязь все-таки сбили альфу с толку, и он обратил свое неблагосклонное внимание на охотников. Взорвалась одна вспыхивающая стрела, потом вторая, раздался крик Арджента «Эллисон, назад!», потом – бешеное рычание, хлопки пистолетов, а в конце концов – жалобный вой. Скотт с трудом усидел на ветке, но он помнил, что обещал Крису, и решил не попадаться ему на глаза. Спустя некоторое время Эллисон провела под деревом Стайлза. Стайлз дрожал и кутался в куртку.

– Ничего страшного, – успокаивала его Эллисон, хотя Скотт даже с дерева слышал, как у нее стучат зубы. – Просто, наверное, папа перестарался со стрелами…

– Их было всего три, – глухо отозвался Стайлз. – Даже не в живот, а это больнее всего. И он смог остановить меня только аконитом. И ему потребовались три пули.

Скотт чуть было не ахнул, но сдержался. Стайлзу совсем не обязательно знать, что он все слышал.

– Я отвезу тебя домой, – судя по голосу, Эллисон балансировала на тонкой грани между тем, чтобы разрыдаться от жалости к Стайлзу или от не отпустившего до сих пор страха.

– Я не должен был стать альфой, – без выражения сказал Стайлз. – Это должен был быть Дерек. Я не должен был…

– Пошли, Стайлз, пошли.

Когда их голоса затихли и послышался гул мотора, Скотт молча долбанулся затылком о ствол дерева. Вот же дерьмо. У Стайлза не получалось себя контролировать. Не получалось до такой степени, что Ардженту пришлось применить аконитовые пули. Конечно, он ими же и подлечил Стайлза, как только тот пришел в себя, но Скотт догадывался, каких мучений это стоило Стайлзу. И ведь не поговоришь с ним об этом! Обещал же больше не встревать. Скотт вздохнул и хотел уже слезать с дерева, но услышал шаги и вновь замер, превратившись в одно большое ухо. Вскоре до него донеслись запахи Криса и… Скотт чуть не свалился с дерева. Рядом с Крисом неторопливо шагал Дерек, и не похоже было, что его поймали в качестве нежеланного наблюдателя. Судя по всему, он как раз получил приглашение. На самый последний ряд, иначе бы Стайлз и его учуял.

– Он не справляется без тебя, – сказал Крис, остановившись недалеко от дерева, на котором сидел Скотт. – Ты сам видел.

– Он просто не справляется, – возразил Дерек. – Он вообще не должен был стать альфой.

– Дерек, прекрати тупить или делать вид, что тупишь. Не тот случай.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Дерек развел руками. – Я ему что – нянька, что ли?

– Ты его якорь, идиот! – внезапно заорал Арджент так, что Дерек отшатнулся от него. – Неужели ты до сих пор сам этого не понял?

– С чего бы вдруг? – на лице Дерека Скотт даже в темноте разглядел потрясение.

– Я не знаю, с чего, – покачал головой Крис. – Но это ты держишь его. Не руками, как все думают. Ты держишь его собой. Ты куда сильнее Скотта, обратившийся альфа должен был напасть на тебя, это ты ему возможный конкурент, а не Скотт, но тебя он не трогает. Ты нужен ему.

Дерек яростно крутанулся на пятке и с силой рассек кулаком воздух.

– Мне это не нужно, ясно?

– А что тебе нужно? Может, мы с тобой сможем договориться?

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал его бетой и постоянно нянчился с ним? Что ты можешь предложить мне взамен?

– Стаю.

Дерек озадаченно помолчал.

– Не понял, – наконец признался он.

– Стайлз не удержит стаю без тебя. Когда-нибудь он станет лидером. Скорее всего. Если не сломается сейчас. А сейчас он уже практически сломан. Сила альфы досталась ему, но быть вожаком он не может. Если мы не хотим получить в результате второго Питера, у нас есть только два выхода.

– У нас? – уточнил Дерек.

– У тебя и у меня. Я могу его убить. Этого не хочет никто. Кроме, возможно, тебя. – Конечно, глупо было бы надеяться, что Крис не понимает ситуации. – Ты можешь стать его… регентом. Принцем-консортом. Назови как хочешь. Это бы устроило всех. Видимо, кроме тебя.

– Может, мне еще и спать с ним? – Дерек, судя по голосу, был на грани истерики. – А? Утром кормить хлопьями с молоком, отправлять на учебу, а вечером выслушивать его школьные обидки, вытирать сопли и утешать в постели? Раз уж он так ко мне привязан?

– Не уверен, что он сам понимает, что происходит, – спокойно, как будто рядом не было разъяренного оборотня, ответил Крис. – Тебе надо поговорить с ним.

– Знаешь что? Мне надоел этот дурдом. Я приехал искать сестру, а потерял все, что имел, и даже то, чего не имел, но мог бы. Я валю отсюда.

– Куда? – насмешливо поинтересовался Крис. – Был бы ты альфой – ты бы отправился собирать новую стаю. Но ты не альфа. Бежать просто ради того, чтобы сбежать? Не самое мудрое решение. Как только ты начнешь, ты не остановишься. Ты всегда будешь бегать. Ты станешь омегой, а омеги редко выживают сами по себе.

– Я не омега, – процедил сквозь зубы Дерек. – Я бета.

– Чтобы быть бетой, тебе нужен альфа. А альфе нужен ты. Этому – очень нужен.

– Он не мой альфа! – рявкнул Дерек.

– Но может быть твоим.

– Моим? Или моим альфой?

– Ты должен с ним поговорить.

– Кому я что должен? Это вот он должен Джексону укус.

– Я не позволю ему укусить Джексона. Он не справится.

– Слушай, попроси его укусить тебя, а потом убей. Ты будешь отличным альфой, так вперед! Соберешь большую стаю…

– Большая стая ничего не решает. Стая Хейлов была большой и сильной. Что с ней стало? Слабость одного-единственного члена стаи – даже не альфы, а беты, мальчишки! – и погибли почти все.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Скотт подумал, что, видимо, придется все-таки спрыгнуть с дерева, потому что в одиночку Арджент с озверевшим Дереком не справится.

– Эти мальчишки могут стать твоей новой стаей, Дерек. Если ты сейчас опять проявишь слабость – они тоже погибнут.

Дерек молчал. Потом передернул плечами и сказал глухо и медленно, словно каждое слово причиняло ему боль:

– Я не знаю, как это… быть чьим-то якорем.

– Поговори с ним – и узнаешь.

– Я даже не представляю, как именно я его держу.

– А как Эллисон держит Скотта? – поднял брови Арджент.

– Они любят друг друга. Я не могу его любить.

– А зря, – Скотт от неожиданности вновь чуть не свалился с ветки. – Его есть за что любить.

– Я не гей и не педофил.

– Ты бета. А он альфа. И ты ему нужен. Иди и поговори с ним.

Дерек долго молчал. Потом развернулся и ушел. Крис с силой потер лицо и устало сел на листья. Скотт обреченно подумал, что, видимо, на дереве ему придется сидеть всю ночь. Вдалеке он услышал шум мотора машины Дерека. Спустя несколько секунд телефон Арджента пискнул входящим сообщением.

– Слезай, – негромко сказал Крис, прочитав смс. – Он уехал.

Все-таки Скотту было суждено сегодня свалиться с дерева.

– Как вы… – начал он сконфуженно, пытаясь отряхнуться.

– В жизни не поверил бы, что ты можешь бросить Стайлза. Хорошо, что у тебя хватило ума замаскироваться. Думаю, ты даже Дерека обманул.

– Но вы-то откуда узнали?

– Просто хорошенько изучил местность в инфракрасный бинокль. Ты можешь не пахнуть, ты можешь даже не дышать, но ты не можешь опустить температуру своего тела до температуры воздуха.

Скотт виновато вздохнул и тут же встрепенулся:

– Это правда? То, что вы сказали? Он действительно якорь Стайлза?

– К сожалению, да, – Крис поднялся с земли. – И теперь все зависит только от него.

– Еще от вас, – Скотт заставил себя вымученно рассмеяться.

– Мне бы не хотелось, Скотт. Стайлз не заслуживает этого, он ни в чем не виноват.

– Думаете, он влюбился в Дерека? – помолчав, спросил Скотт.

– Думаю, более неподходящей пары я в жизни не встречал.

– Умеете вы подбодрить.

– Будь реалистом, Скотт. Это куда полезнее для выживания.

*   *   *

Если шериф и удивился, что Стайлза привезла домой девушка его друга, то виду не подал. Джон Стилински слишком хорошо знал своего сына, чтобы хоть на секунду предположить, что тот может попытаться отбить Эллисон у Скотта. Хотя иногда он об этом немного жалел. Родителям трудно объективно оценивать своих детей, но шериф достаточно давно служил в полиции, чтобы уметь абстрагироваться от личных чувств. Стайлз был хорошим парнем. Не без странностей, конечно, но – хорошим. Действительно хорошим, а не потому, что он был сыном Джона. И он заслуживал того, чтобы ему тоже повезло. Правда, шериф, как ни старался, не мог даже примерно представить себе, какая девушка могла бы подойти Стайлзу. Возможно, именно такая, как Эллисон, – спокойная, сильная, но с чувствительным и добрым сердцем.

Джон вздохнул, пожелал Эллисон доброй ночи и закрыл за сыном дверь. Стайлз заглянул на кухню:

– Пап, есть чего в живот закинуть?

– Могу поджарить тебе яичницу, – без особой надежды предложил шериф.

– Давай. С беконом, – Стайлз кивнул и протопал наверх, оставив отца стоять с открытым ртом.

Неужели они, наконец, будут есть нормальную еду, а не измышления безумных поборников здорового образа жизни? Раньше Стайлз ни за что бы не согласился на яичницу с беконом, тем более на ночь глядя. Подумав немного, Джон решил все-таки уточнить насчет Эллисон. Любая резкая перемена в поведении сына его настораживала.

– А где Скотт? Вы обычно втроем, – сказал он, выкладывая яичницу на тарелку Стайлза.

– К тесту по химии готовится, – небрежно махнул вилкой Стайлз.

– А вы с Эллисон?

– Мы написали хорошо с первого раза, а у Скотта пересдача.

– Раньше ты ему помогал с уроками.

– Теперь ему помогает Эллисон, у нее тоже неплохо получается.

– Но она же была с тобой.

– Так мы от него и ехали.

– А почему ты не на джипе?

– Колу пролил на сиденье, хотел дать ему высохнуть.

Все было складно и гладко. Слишком гладко. И… Стайлз не пил колу. До сих пор – не пил. Врет про сиденье? Он и яйца с беконом на ночь не ел. До сих пор. Джон удрученно покрутил шеей. Придраться не к чему, остается наблюдать.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, Стайлз сел на кровать и опустошенно уставился в стенку напротив. Отец кто угодно, только не дурак. Он не сможет не заметить, что Стайлз меняется. И если изменения в поведении можно списать на подростковые метания, то чем объяснить изменившийся метаболизм? Хорошо хоть, на вранье отец его пока поймать не может. Он действительно купил бутылку колы и немного пролил на сиденье. Он соврал лишь в том, что сиденье надо было высушить. Маленькая победа среди фанфар большого поражения. Отцу придется рассказать. Рано или поздно… Но лучше поздно. Сейчас Стайлзу не до того, чтобы взваливать на себя новые проблемы еще и в семье. На него и так свалилось слишком много. Куда больше, чем он мог себе представить даже после того, как узнал, что стал альфой. Может, разложить все по пунктам? Анализ всегда приносит облегчение, кажется, что систематизированные проблемы уменьшаются в количестве. Как жаль, что это всего лишь иллюзия…

Итак, он стал оборотнем. Это раз. Неожиданно и не слишком приятно, но не смертельно. Все оборотни, которых он знает или знал, могли себя контролировать. Даже Питер, а он был тот еще псих. Значит, и он научится. А если научится – ему ничего страшного не грозит. Кроме серьезного объяснения с отцом, конечно. Зато – здоровье, долголетие, сила… Хорошо, запишем это в плюсы. Хотя бы это, потому что больше плюсов все равно не будет.

Он стал альфой. Это два. И это минус. Вернее, это целая куча минусов. Быть оборотнем – да, в какие-то моменты это казалось даже… соблазнительным. И в итоге это не худшее, что с ним могло случиться. А вот свалившиеся на него силы альфы – хуже, пожалуй, ничего не придумаешь. Потому что он не хотел этого. Окей, он много чего не хотел, дело не в этом. Потому что он не справляется, вот это действительно серьезно. Скотт всегда рядом. И Арджент на самом деле желает ему добра, несмотря на свою жестокость… вынужденную жестокость. Стайлз слышал, как тяжело срывалось дыхание Криса, когда он стрелял в него. Эллисон тоже на его стороне, в отличие от ее матери, и на этом хорошее заканчивается.

Лидия не стала оборотнем – это хорошо или плохо? Для нее, пожалуй, хорошо. Для него – однозначно плохо. Они бы обязательно договорились, Стайлз был в этом уверен, Лидия примкнула бы к его стае. И Джексон следом за ней пришел бы к Стайлзу, как миленький. Вместо этого Стайлзу приходится постоянно помнить про одного брыкучего осла, за которого он вроде как и не отвечает пока, но вынужден держать его в поле зрения. А тот издевательски играет бровями и строит глазки.

Стайлз вскочил и в сердцах шарахнул кулаком по постели. Чертов Уиттмор. Чертова Мата Хари. Чертов дурак он сам, что подумал об этом и дал волю фантазии. Это казалось очень забавным – каждый раз, когда Джексон начинал строить из себя невесть что, представлять его распутной шлюшкой, готовой подставиться любому. Маленькая сладкая тайная месть. Газовые покрывала, манящие плавные жесты, игриво изгибающаяся обнаженная талия, томные глаза… Все это помогало не так сильно злиться, когда супершпионка лупила его мячами. Но когда к горлу все-таки подступала ярость, его бросался удерживать Дерек. И Стайлз как-то сам не понял, в какой момент насмешливые серые глаза над вуалью сменились недобрым прищуром зеленых.

Вот и тогда, у сосны, он возбудился совсем не от того, что вспомнил Джексона. Джексон лишь добавил злости, а эрекция нагрянула, потому что вместо Джексона он опять представил Дерека. Хоть смейся, хоть плачь. Дерек нужен ему. Это самый большой минус из всех минусов. Потому что он нужен ему как наставник, а Дерек не хочет с ним возиться. Потому что он нужен ему как бета, а Дерек не хочет такого альфу. Потому он нужен ему как якорь, как… Потому что он ему просто очень нужен. А он Дереку не нужен совсем.

Еще неделю назад он танцевал с Лидией на балу и на что-то надеялся. Теперь кажется, что это было в другой жизни и с кем-то другим. Что его ждет? Судя по всему, ничего хорошего. Если Дерек не станет его бетой, Джексон не войдет в стаю. Да и хрен бы с ним, с Джексоном, невелика потеря. Если Дерек не останется с ним, он не сможет себя контролировать. Охотники попытаются, конечно, сдержать его, Крис не хочет его убивать. Возможно, они даже справятся с этим – раз, другой… пятый, может быть. Да хоть десятый. А потом луна нальется сочным серебристым безумием, – и у Арджента не останется другого выхода.

– Не хочу, – тихо прошептал Стайлз.

Нет смысла пытаться дальше справиться самому. Все равно не получится, зато могут пострадать ни в чем не повинные люди. Лучше уж покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Пусть события идут таким чередом, каким они и должны были идти, не встань у них на пути бестолковый Стайлз, который вечно у всех путается под ногами. Одно только он не мог решить для себя, одна проблема не давала ему покоя. Хорошо бы ее с кем-нибудь обсудить, – но ни Скотт, ни Крис не станут его слушать. Могут и в дом Айкина отправить, переждать полнолуние на нейролептиках. Ему может помочь только один человек. Стайлз горько рассмеялся. Что бы ни случалось – все равно все пути ведут к Дереку.

Стайлз вздрогнул, даже не поняв, что именно он услышал. Или почувствовал? Какой-то неуловимый шорох, хруст… а потом по стеклу окна царапнули когти. Стайлз с облегчением бросился к окну и поднял створку. Дерек аккуратным кувырком перекатился через подоконник и поднялся на ноги, как всегда, с мрачным и несокрушимым выражением лица.

– Надо поговорить.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – вырвалось у Стайлза.

– Я чего-то не знаю? – нахмурился Дерек еще больше.

– Я не знаю, что ты знаешь, а чего не знаешь, – Стайлз устало опустился обратно на кровать. – Я знаю, что моя жизнь потеряла смысл.

– Многообещающее начало, – невозмутимо отозвался Дерек.

– Оно же и конец.

– Как-то слишком уж кратко. Пояснить не хочешь?

– А ты что, сам не понимаешь?

– Крис сказал, ты не справляешься. Это странно, потому что мне казалось, что у тебя достаточно силы воли.

Дерек осторожно прощупывал почву, пытаясь выяснить, понимает ли сам Стайлз, что с ним происходит.

– Нет, – безнадежно выдохнул Стайлз. – Не хватает моей силы воли. Я даже нашел якорь, но он меня держит, только пока находится рядом.

Дерек мысленно покачал головой. Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не пошел напролом со всей смелостью, отпущенной ему природой. Или глупостью?

– И где твой якорь?

Дерек умышленно спросил «где», а не «кто» – якорь не обязательно должен был быть человеком. Родной дом тоже мог стать якорем. Дерек даже слышал о случае, когда для маленького мальчика, укушенного оборотнем, якорем стал его любимый пес.

– Ты – мой якорь, – очень просто и устало сказал Стайлз. – И я знаю, что я тебе не нужен. Что ты не хочешь в стаю, что ты не хочешь… меня.

– Не хочу, – вырвалось у Дерека прежде, чем он успел подумать.

– А без тебя я не справлюсь, – Стайлз беспомощно улыбнулся и встал с кровати. – Я ничего не смогу сделать. Всем будет только хуже. Поэтому я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить. Я бы сделал все сам, но… Я не уверен, к кому тогда перейдет сила, а я не хочу больше идиотских случайностей. Не тогда, когда это может зависеть от меня. И еще… мой отец. Он… он не переживет, если его сын покончит с собой. Сколько бы записок я ему ни оставил, он никогда не поверит, что он ни при чем, и до конца жизни будет винить себя. Правда, боюсь, что винить себя ему придется недолго – он без меня долго не протянет. Пусть лучше это будет убийство. Очередное нераскрытое убийство – блин, их у него и так уже целая куча, одним больше, одним меньше… Пусть лучше считает себя паршивым полицейским, чем никудышным отцом.

Черт. Черт, черт. Арджент вряд ли предполагал, что их разговор примет такое направление. Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, и между ним и Дереком осталось не больше фута. Он взял руку Дерека и положил ее себе на шею.

– Ты поможешь мне? Хотя бы в этом – поможешь?

– Здесь? – зачем-то уточнил Дерек, раздираемый на части противоречивыми чувствами.

– Нет, конечно. Это я уже сглупил. Мы пойдем в лес, и там ты сможешь…

Прозрачные глаза цвета темного янтаря смотрели устало и открыто. Плоть под ладонью была теплой. Так странно было осознавать, что внешняя хрупкость Стайлза обманчива – он способен голыми руками сорвать крышу с сарая во дворе. И что Дереку эта сила не угрожает. Наоборот, это он может в любой момент выпустить когти и оборвать жизнь, бьющуюся жилкой под пальцами. Убить альфу и забрать свое. А что дальше? Бежать? А что его держит в Бикон-Хиллс? Дом сгорел. Питер и Лора мертвы. Уезжай в любом направлении – ты теперь альфа, собирай свою стаю. Но Дерек знал, что связан с этим местом крепче, чем ему самому хотелось бы думать. И понимал, что сколько ни убегай, но рано или поздно он все равно вернется. И сколько бы ни прошло времени – ни Ардженты, ни Скотт не простят ему Стайлза. И стая не поможет. Потому что…

Дерек зло зарычал и отдернул руку, словно обжегся. Чертов Стайлз. Чертов альфа. Чертов альтруист, умник и скептик. Чертов романтик, привязавший себя к убийце и сломавший что-то у него внутри. Он не сможет этого сделать. Потому что если сделает – он сам себя не простит.

– Дерек, – Стайлз сглотнул. – Пожалуйста…

– Заткнись, – Дерек схватился за голову и отвернулся к окну.

– Дерек, я…

– Замолчи. Ради Бога, замолчи.

– Ты не поможешь мне?

– Помогу. Собирайся, пошли.

*   *   *

Стайлз все-таки настоял на том, что не хочет уходить тайком от отца.

– Пап, я к Скотту ненадолго, ладно?

– Ты же только что от него, – изумился шериф.

– Я… я забыл у него кое-что. Наброски своего собственного проекта по химии. Я хотел кое-что еще добавить вечером, и вот… забыл.

– Стайлз, у тебя все в порядке? – шериф шагнул к сыну и внимательно всмотрелся в его глаза.

– Конечно, пап. Просто… пока в голове все как-то так удачно уложилось, лучше подбить концы.

Дерек, слышащий Стайлза сквозь дверь, закатил глаза. Он действительно поверил, что Дерек готов его убить, и теперь прощается, как может, с отцом. Дерек намеревался втихаря вытащить Стайлза на тренировку на полночи, а теперь ничего не получится – через час-полтора шериф забеспокоится и начнет искать сына. Придется отложить тренировку на сутки. Но поговорят они прямо сейчас. Разговор еще не окончен, что бы там ни думал себе Стайлз.

Выйдя из дома, Стайлз воровато оглянулся и подошел к Дереку, уже сидящему в машине.

– Может… может, я лучше на своем джипе?

– Давай на своем.

Дереку сейчас было совершенно все равно, кто и на чьем, главное – увезти этого придурка из дома и вправить ему мозги. Он завел мотор одновременно со Стайлзом и направил машину к лесу. Когда они оба вылезли из машин возле полуразрушенного особняка Хейлов, у Стайлза вырвался нервный смешок:

– Пожалуй, отец решит, что в Бикон-Хиллс завелся маньяк, совершающий ритуальные разрывания горла в ритуальном месте. Может, просто пойдем в лес?

– Пошли в дом, – устало сказал Дерек.

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и послушно направился внутрь. Он для себя все решил, подумал Дерек, идя следом. Тот, кто готов на такое самопожертвование, либо очень глуп… Но Стайлз не глуп, хотя иногда и зацикливается не на том. Он действительно готов отдать свою жизнь ради других. Из него выйдет хороший альфа. Дерек чуть не ахнул, осознав, о чем только что подумал. Но разве он уже не смирился с тем, что станет его бетой?

Войдя в холл, Стайлз растерянно завертел головой.

– И… куда?

– Сюда, – Дерек прошел в бывшую гостиную, посреди которой стоял полуразвалившийся диван. – Садись.

Стайлз сел и нервно вытер ладони об коленки.

– Эээ… я хотел спросить…

– Заткнись и слушай. Во-первых, я не собираюсь тебя убивать.

– Да, но… Как – не собираешься?

– Ты не сделал мне ничего плохого.

– Я стал альфой, хотя должен был ты…

– Это не зависело от нас. Мы должны были справиться с Питером… и не твоя и не моя вина, что вышло не так, как планировал я.

– Но…

– Заткнись, говорю. Ты быстро нашел якорь, но требуется время, чтобы научиться справляться с собой, когда якорь не рядом. Думаю, Арджент нам поможет.

– Что? Я не хочу, чтобы он знал…

– Он уже знает. Ты же не думал, что он тупой?

«А вот ты – тупица редкостный, – мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху Дерек. – Не сказал бы тебе Арджент – стоял бы ты перед Стайлзом дурак дураком».

– Господи, так ты тоже знал, – простонал Стайлз и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Потом, помолчав, раздвинул пальцы и посмотрел на Дерека одним глазом. – Только не говори, что еще кто-то в курсе.

– Полагаю, от Скотта и Эллисон это тоже скрыть не удастся, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– Святые угодники, я и не надеялся… но больше-то мы никому не обязаны говорить?

– Ты обязан научиться себя контролировать, а не забивать себе и мне голову всякой херней! – рявкнул Дерек.

Определенно, для будущего долгого общения со Стилински нужно предварительно позаниматься йогой. Ну или хотя бы дыхательной гимнастикой. И держать под рукой трискелион.

– Это не херня, – неожиданно твердо возразил Стайлз. – Это… это очень важно. По крайней мере, для меня.

– Ладно, – сдался Дерек. – Похоже, пока мы это не обсудим, ты не успокоишься. Я тебя слушаю.

– Ну… – Стайлз нервно облизнул губы. – Я… Ты меня держишь.

– Ага. Причем обычно руками.

Стайлз густо покраснел. Господи, за что ему это наказание?

– Ты можешь мне сказать что-то, чего я еще не знаю, но должен знать?

– Наверное, нет, – скис Стайлз. – Давай лучше ты.

– Отлично. Я собираюсь тренировать тебя сам. Попробуем, что получится, если источник твоей злости одновременно будет твоим якорем. Ты будешь и злиться на меня, и за меня же держаться. Возможно, так ты быстрее научишься контролировать себя.

– И как ты будешь меня злить? – Стайлз поднялся с дивана и сложил руки на груди.

– Арджент придумал неплохой способ, – неохотно признал Дерек. – Я, правда, никогда не стрелял из арбалета, но, думаю, в упор по неподвижной цели у меня получится.

– Заодно отведешь душу за украденную силу, – криво усмехнулся Стайлз.

– Я не собираюсь тебе мстить, – стиснул зубы Дерек. – Если бы хотел – воспользовался бы твоим любезным предложением, а не позволял тебе сейчас трепать мне нервы и выносить мозг. И вообще, ты не виноват в случившемся.

– Повторяй почаще, – скептически поднял одну бровь Стайлз. – Может, лет через сто ты сам в это поверишь.

Сообразительный, паразит. Понимает, что Дереку вся эта ситуация – как ножом по яйцам. Только вот толку от такого взаимопонимания ноль. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, шагнул к Стайлзу и взял его за плечи.

– Стайлз, слушай меня внимательно. Очень внимательно. Если мы продолжим в том же духе, ты не станешь альфой никогда. Ты не должен думать, что я стал твоим бетой только под дулом пистолета Арджента.

– А разве это не так?

– Нет. Он заставил меня вернуться к тренировкам, но стать твоим бетой… У меня был выбор. Я его сделал.

– Он шантажировал тебя. Ведь если ты мне не поможешь, ему придется убить меня.

– Еще раз тебе говорю: у меня был выбор. Я мог позволить ему убить тебя, и это была бы даже не первая кровь на моих руках. Я сам сделал свой выбор.

– Но я тебе не нужен, – прошептал Стайлз, мучительно вглядываясь ему в глаза.

– Если ты о сопливой романтике – нет, не нужен. Но мне нужен альфа. Мы можем как-нибудь сойтись на этом? Или ты способен цепляться за якорь только на свиданиях при луне? Как такое вообще могло случиться?

Дерек оттолкнул Стайлза и сел на диван.

– Я сам виноват, – чуть хрипло отозвался Стайлз. – Злился на Джексона, вот и представлял на его счет… всякое. А потом тренировки. С Джексоном. И с тобой.

– И твои фантазии переключились с Джексона на меня, – безжалостно закончил Дерек.

– Ну… нет.

– Нет?

– Нет. Я не фантазировал. Просто… просто ты стал мне нужен.

– Нужен. На ровном месте. За неделю. Стайлз, ты идиот. У тебя талант вляпываться в такие ситуации, которые ни одному нормальному человеку даже в кошмарном сне не приснятся.

– Неправда.

– Неправда? Это говорит мне человек, который отказался от укуса и стал альфой?

– Так ты веришь, что я не хотел укуса?

– Верю. Ты не врал. Но талант у тебя несомненный, не пытайся отрицать.

– Я не это отрицал.

– А что?

– Все произошло… не на ровном месте. Я же знаю тебя уже…

– Еще скажи, что ты с первого взгляда решил, что я подхожу на роль твоего романтического героя.

– Не смейся надо мной, пожалуйста.

Стайлз сказал это тихо и с искренней просьбой в голосе, но у Дерека екнуло где-то в животе. Прекрасно. Вот оно, началось. Сколько бы он ни юлил перед самим собой и перед Стайлзом – та сила, что течет в его жилах, уже признала Стайлза своим альфой. Стоило ему в мыслях самому согласиться с тем, что – да, он готов стать бетой, – и вот, пожалуйста. Стайлз просто просит, ему и в голову не приходит требовать, а Дерек уже чувствует, что поступает неправильно. Дерек стиснул зубы. Стайлз, не заметив этого, продолжал более уверенно:

– Ты не был моим романтическим героем, но с первой же встречи вызывал у меня довольно сильные чувства. Сначала я тебя просто ненавидел. Это ведь сильное чувство, правда? А сильные чувства запросто могут сменить знак. Сам знаешь, от любви до ненависти… Но и от ненависти до любви тоже. Но насчет романтики ты, наверное, тоже в чем-то прав. Оборотни – это романтично, черт возьми. Даже при том, что я знал, какие проблемы это принесло Скотту – когда Питер предложил мне укус, я ведь действительно колебался несколько секунд. Но все-таки отказался… Хотя это и оказалось бессмысленным.

Стайлз сел рядом с Дереком.

– Я понимаю, что не нужен тебе как… кхм, но если ты согласишься стать моим бетой…

– Я уже согласился. Уже стал.

– Тогда, возможно, у меня есть шанс пережить свое первое полнолуние. Возьмешь завтра у Арджента арбалет?

*   *   *

– Ты опять к Скотту? – поинтересовался отец следующим вечером.

– Не-а, у них сегодня вечер романтики, я там лишний, – беззаботно ответил Стайлз.

В груди неприятно заныло. Не потому, что он соврал отцу – в первый раз, что ли? Да и Скотт сегодня действительно решил побыть с Эллисон, когда Стайлз ему все рассказал про Дерека. Рассказал, что тот будет его бетой, что они будут тренироваться вместе, – только про якорь пытался умолчать, но по бесконечному сочувствию в глазах Скотта понял, что тот уже знает. Но все это не портило Стайлзу настроения. А вот мысль о том, что Скотт с Эллисон проведут сегодня вечер вместе, а он с Дереком… тоже вместе, но совсем не так, удручала его куда больше, чем он мог рассчитывать.

– Я к Денни, – пояснил Стайлз. – У него другой проект по химии, но мне интересно кое-что у него узнать. Заодно прогуляюсь пешочком.

– С джипом что-то случилось? – нахмурился шериф.

– Нет, пап, – улыбнулся Стайлз – на этот раз искренне. – Я действительно хочу погулять.

«И, скорее всего, на обратном пути мне будет трудновато вести машину», – добавил он про себя.

Дерек забрал его в двух кварталах от дома. Стайлз упал на пассажирское сиденье и какое-то время молчал. Потом повернулся к Дереку и ровным голосом сказал:

– Ты же понимаешь, что мне придется рассказать отцу?

– Мать Скотта до сих пор не в курсе, – отозвался Дерек.

– У Скотта никогда не было проблем со здоровьем… с нервной системой, по крайней мере. Астма прошла, но больше ничего не изменилось. И Мелисса – медик, и она знает, что сын, не считая астмы, здоров. И она работает за двоих, ей не до рефлексирования. А у меня СДВГ…

– Был.

– …и мой отец не врач, поэтому не размышляет над симптомами, а просто знает и помнит, что любое изменение в поведении – сигнал, что надо сообщить об этом врачу.

– Значит, не меняй свое поведение, – Дерек подумал, что заодно и свой самоконтроль укрепит так, как раньше и не мечтал.

– Сложновато, знаешь ли, – огрызнулся Стайлз. – Я теперь несу прямую ответственность за жизнь и благополучие нескольких человек…

– Оборотней.

– Не важно! Я стал кем-то вроде главы семьи…

– Стаи.

– Блядь! Хейл, заткнись!

В голосе Стайлза прорезались рычащие нотки, и Дереку стало не по себе. Что будет разумнее – принять полное подчинение альфе, который по совместительству все еще импульсивный мальчишка? Или сопротивляться этому ради попыток воспитания, зная, как сильно ты на него можешь влиять, и что если пережмешь – навредишь и ему, и стае? Дерек попытался найти компромисс.

– Хорошо, о терминологии договоримся позже, – миролюбиво согласился он.

Вроде и не спорит больше, но и последнее слово все-таки оставил за собой.

– Теперь я глава… стаи, – покосившись на Дерека, продолжил Стайлз. – Но не для своего отца!

– Так он и не в стае.

– Как это? Ты сам говорил, что в вашей семье… тьфу, стае… в общем, там были не только оборотни, но и обычные люди! Что стая – это как семья и даже больше! И что, мой отец – единственный член моей семьи, но не может стать членом стаи?

– Может. Но позже.

– Так я и говорю, что надо рассказать. Потому что мне надо учиться быть главой стаи, главой моей новой семьи, значительно увеличившейся по составу, а перед отцом я должен разыгрывать мальчика, который все еще нуждается в его защите?

– А ты больше не нуждаешься? – повернулся к нему Дерек. – Зачем он тогда тебе в стае?

– Затем, что теперь я должен защищать его, – спокойно ответил Стайлз.

Сердце Дерека екнуло. Хитри сам с собой или не хитри – у этого парня есть все задатки, чтобы стать настоящим альфой. Он поступает – или, по крайней мере, хочет поступать – именно так, как поступал бы ты сам на его месте. Досада об утраченных возможностях ударила кулаком в солнечное сплетение, но Дерек не поддался. «Он мой альфа. Я его бета. Я решил».

– Что с тобой? – удивленно спросил Стайлз. – У тебя так сердце забилось…

Поздравляю. Скоро ему будут не нужны твои уроки и наставления. Он начинает понимать и разбираться, что он слышит и чувствует. Он же эмпат, как большинство эмоционально неуравновешенных людей. У него это интуитивное, даже пока он был обычным человеком. Прирожденный альфа. Дерек вздохнул.

– Просто опять вспомнил о том, что альфой мог быть я, – решил он не хитрить.

– Злишься? – закусил губу Стайлз.

– Нет, – покачал головой Дерек и сам почувствовал, что говорит правду. – Я сделал свой выбор, я же сказал тебе еще вчера.

– Ты не врешь, – удивленно протянул Стайлз.

– Трудно врать своему альфе, – натянуто улыбнулся Дерек.

Стайлз помолчал, потом осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

– Спасибо.

– Доживи сначала до полнолуния, – поморщился Дерек. – Если справишься – подумаем, как сказать твоему отцу.

– Только тогда? – упавшим голосом спросил Стайлз.

– Только тогда. Пока ты не контролируешь себя – ты не альфа, а просто монстр, а значит, и говорить не о чем.

– Но ты же признал, что я альфа…

– И Скотт признал. Но альфа – это то, что у тебя внутри, а не то, сколько народу преданно смотрит тебе в глаза. За Гитлером шли миллионы, а чем он кончил? Трусливо отравился.

– Гитлер был психом, – нахмурился Стайлз.

– Питер тоже. Но ты что, думаешь, он бы доставил нам такую радость и свел счеты с жизнью, даже если бы его окружила сотня охотников и оборотней? Он бы дрался до последнего.

– Только за себя, а не за других, – напомнил Стайлз.

– Поэтому он тоже дерьмовый альфа, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Учись на чужих ошибках. Свои ты еще успеешь наделать, и их тоже будет немало.

– А что тут делает Крис? – удивился Стайлз, увидев машину Арджента, возле которой притормозил Дерек.

– Обеспечивает прикрытие, – спокойно отозвался Дерек. – Если я вдруг не смогу тебя сдержать – мы же не хотим, чтобы ты носился по городу в невменяемом состоянии, правда?

– Правда, – вздохнул Стайлз и вылез из машины.

– Привет, – подошел к ним Крис.

– Вы один? – уточнил Стайлз.

– Нет, со мной вся команда, но она рассредоточена по периметру, достаточно далеко, чтобы ты не разорвал их сразу, и достаточно близко, чтобы не выпустить тебя за пределы леса.

– А вы?

– А я на подстраховке у Дерека. С аконитом, разумеется, – Крис показал пистолет.

– Думаете, я могу причинить ему вред?

– Ты сейчас можешь причинить вред даже белому медведю, – недовольно отозвался Крис.

– Он же мой якорь!

– А у тебя пока тормоза не отрегулированы, – поднял брови Арджент. – Будем дальше спорить?

Стайлз засмеялся. Не вымученно, не истерически, как опасался Дерек. Ему действительно было смешно.

– Я рад, что вы нам помогаете, – сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Спасибо.

– Не за что. Держи, – Крис протянул Дереку арбалет. – Все помнишь из вчерашнего?

– На склероз не жалуюсь.

– Стайлз, как тебя угораздило вляпаться в такого мизантропа? – сочувственно покачал головой Арджент.

У Стайлза запылали кончики ушей.

– Может, начнем уже? – торопливо спросил он. – Связывать меня будете?

– Думаю, имеет смысл. Я прихватил скотч.

Это было очень странное чувство – стоять под прицелом Дерека. Одно дело – когда в тебя стреляет Крис. Охотник с сострадающими глазами и жестким ртом. Одно дело – когда Дерек выпускает когти, и ты не уверен, не твое ли тело сейчас разлетится кровавыми брызгами. Но Дерек с арбалетом… И ему тоже ужасно не по себе, Стайлз это чувствовал. Еще больше не по себе, чем всегда рядом со Стайлзом. Стрелять в собственного альфу… Как же они не подумали, каково это будет ему?

– Дерек, может, не надо? – сердце Стайлза сжалось от сочувствия. – Крис, он же…

Дерек прикрыл глаза и нажал на спусковой крючок. С глухим чпоканьем стрела вонзилась Стайлзу в грудь. Стайлз застонал и согнулся.

– Может, стоит обломить стрелу? – спросил Крис, успевший влезть на дерево неподалеку.

– Какая разница, наконечник-то все равно будет внутри, – поморщился Стайлз. – Давайте продолжать. Дерек, ты… ты сможешь?

Ответом ему стала вторая стрела, попавшая в бедро. И Дерек вновь закрыл глаза перед тем, как выстрелить. Стайлз перевел дыхание и посмотрел на Арджента.

– Крис, не надо. Мы все делаем неправильно. Мы…

– Дерек, продолжай.

Третья стрела ушла мимо, потому что у Дерека тряслись руки.

– Дерек, мать твою! – рявкнул Арджент. – Открой глаза!

– Я… – губы Дерека тоже тряслись.

– Стреляй!

На этот раз Дерек вообще зажмурился. Удар стрелы в плечо, яростный рев обратившегося Стайлза и треск порванного скотча прозвучали для Криса одновременно. А в следующее мгновение Стайлз уже кидался на дерево.

– Стайлз! – Дерек бросил арбалет и повис на плечах альфы. – Стайлз, успокойся! Стайлз, все в порядке!

– Ты не смеешь так с ним поступать! – взревел Стайлз, полосуя когтями ствол. – Не смей больше его мучить!

Дерек потрясенно отступил на шаг, споткнулся о корень и полетел на землю, глядя на Стайлза снизу вверх с открытым ртом. Стайлз не потерял рассудок. Он не пытался влезть на дерево, чтобы убить охотника. Он лишь выплескивал свою ярость, чтобы Арджент понял, как неправильно он поступил.

– Сработало… – изумленно прошептал Крис сверху. – Это сработало!

Стайлз перестал бросаться на дерево, отошел в сторону, тяжело дыша, и принялся обламывать стрелы.

– Ты знал, что так будет? – спросил Дерек, поднимаясь с земли и обнимая Стайлза.

Тот прижался к нему, мелко дрожа, но сердце успокаивалось, и он не пах безумием.

– Предполагал, – Крис осторожно сполз по стволу, сколько мог, и спрыгнул вниз. – То, что ты делал – противоестественно. Для беты, который признал альфу, конечно. Альфа не мог не попытаться защитить тебя.

– Ты еще и меня проверял? – зло ощерился Дерек.

– Ты умен. И упрям. И у тебя достаточно сволочной характер, чтобы попытаться все-таки сделать по-своему, – пожал плечами Крис.

– Мы не будем больше так тренироваться, – Стайлз выбрался из рук Дерека и шагнул к Ардженту. – Никогда. Слышите?

– Тебе это и не нужно, – улыбнулся Крис. – Ты повел себя как настоящий альфа. Ты справишься. Давай помогу со стрелами.

*   *   *

– Я не представляю, что бы мы делали без Криса, – вздохнул Стайлз, сидя в машине Дерека.

Крис помог вытащить стрелы, убедился, что раны затягиваются, дал отбой своим людям и уехал, пожав на прощание Дереку руку и крепко обняв Стайлза. Дерек хотел уехать следом за ним, но Стайлз попросил подождать.

– Он просчитывает все до самых последних мелочей. Даже то, что может принести вред, благодаря ему оборачивается пользой. Зачем ему это?

– Затем, что крепкая стая с сильным альфой – в его интересах. Он знает тебя и знает Скотта. Вы никогда не нарушите договор.

– А ты?

– А у меня есть выбор? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Наша стая всегда соблюдала договор. Ты бы лучше беспокоился о Джексоне. Или ты передумал его кусать? Ты ему обещал, вообще-то.

– Обещал, – взгляд Стайлза стал насмешливым. – Я обещал ему, что он станет членом стаи.

– Я и говорю…

– Мой отец тоже станет членом стаи, – Стайлз хитро подмигнул. – Но кусать его я не собираюсь. Хотя ему, при его-то работе, это как раз могло бы пригодиться.

– Стайлз!

– Да шучу я, шучу.

Дерек шумно выдохнул. Его чертов четвертый альфа – малолетняя бестолочь с идиотскими шуточками. Не стоило об этом забывать.

– Так ты не собираешься кусать Джексона?

– Честно говоря, даже не знаю. А ты что посоветуешь?

– Обломать ему рога для начала.

– Бальзам на душу, – расплылся в довольной улыбке Стайлз. – Это я люблю. Слушай, какой ты хороший бета – даешь именно те советы, что мне нужны.

Дерек лишь усмехнулся. Никто не обещал, что будет легко, но, возможно, будет забавно.

– Не скажешь, зачем мы продолжаем тут торчать? Только чтобы обсудить Джексона?

– Да нет, Джексон того не стоит, – ссутулился Стайлз. – Мне просто надо прийти в себя.

– Что, раны до сих пор болят? – встревожился Дерек.

– Нет, они затянулись, но… знаешь, какая-то фантомная боль осталась. Как эхо. Не знаю, что это.

Дерек закрыл глаза и прислушался к сердцебиению Стайлза, втянул носом его запах.

– Это не твоя боль, – сообщил он, открыв глаза.

– А чья?

– Это из-за меня.

– Тебе было плохо, я чувствовал, – Стайлз покраснел.

– Больше нет. И больше это не повторится. Забудь об этом. Отвезти тебя домой?

– Лучше в кафе. Жрать хочу – аж живот сводит. А отец не поймет, если я сточу на ночь пару-тройку гамбургеров.

В подтверждение его слов живот немедленно разразился бурной возмущенной тирадой.

– Поехали, обжора, – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Знаешь, в твоих интересах, чтобы я рассказал отцу обо всем как можно быстрее.

– Мы договорились – после полнолуния.

– Потому что пока он не в курсе, мне придется питаться за твой счет.

– Заткнись.

*   *   *

Так некстати помянутый Дереком Джексон напомнил о себе на следующий день. Стайлз, честно говоря, уже начал надеяться, что Уиттмор передумал, но тот с малолетства вырабатывал у себя лидерские качества и не умел отступать. Видимо, он считал, что тут как с тренировками по лакроссу и плаванию – достаточно поднажать, еще разок поднажать… ну хорошо, еще пару десятков разков – и тебе покорится желаемое.

– Эй! – раздалось за спиной Стайлза и Скотта в коридоре на перемене. – Левое и прав… кхм, вас теперь и обозвать-то так нельзя.

– Почему? – с терпеливой усмешкой спросил Скотт, который, в отличие от Стайлза, не бесился на прозвище, придуманное Джексоном.

– Ну, ты-то, может, и яичко, а вот твой друг теперь скорее… кхм… – Джексон сам не выдержал и зашелся в хохоте.

Скотт бросил быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, но, к его удивлению, друг совершенно спокойно взирал на Уиттмора, веселящегося от души.

– Ты нас позвал, чтобы сообщить, что я – хуй? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Стайлз.

Джексон поперхнулся смехом и нервно оглянулся.

– Стилински, если кто услышит…

– Это же ты придумал, а не я, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

– Я хотел тебе напомнить о твоем обещании, – набычился Джексон.

– Я помню свое обещание, – кивнул Стайлз.

– И… когда?

– Что – когда?

– Когда ты его выполнишь?

– Это зависит от тебя.

– Что еще я должен сделать?

– Перестать быть мудаком.

– Я не думал, что ты такой жестокий, – засмеялся Скотт, – это же заведомо невыполнимое условие.

– Человек, если сильно захочет, на многое способен. Правда, Уиттмор?

– Ты меня обманул? – нехорошо прищурился Джексон.

– Ни в коем случае. Я обещал взять тебя в стаю.

– Да на хрен мне твоя стая!

– О, так ты сам передумал? Чего же ты хочешь от меня?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня укусил.

– Я тебе этого не обещал.

– Что? Да ты на этом самом месте…

– Я пообещал взять тебя в стаю, и я готов сделать это хоть сейчас, но в стае надо и вести себя как член стаи.

– Ты обещал мне укус! Дерек сказал…

– Чувак, я понятия не имею, что тебе сказал Дерек, зато отлично помню, что сказал я. Я спрашивал тебя, хочешь ли ты в стаю, и ты соглашался, и головой кивал так, что она у тебя чуть не оторвалась. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, добро пожаловать в стаю.

– Без укуса?!

– Уиттмор, ты, вообще, представляешь себе, что такое стая? Это что-то вроде семьи. А в семье кого только не бывает. Не только добрые и любимые мама и папа. Но и писающийся младший брат. И полоумная троюродная бабушка из Оклахомы, которая каждый день за обедом вспоминает, как она в шестьдесят втором танцевала твист с заезжим морпехом. И кузен-мудак, вроде тебя. Кто-то завалил экзамены, кому-то купили новый велосипед, а у кого-то аллергия на арахис. Это – семья. Ее не выбирают. Стая не обязательно состоит из одних только оборотней – в стае Хейлов были и люди тоже. Стаю, в отличие от семьи, можно выбрать, но выбрав, ты выбираешь и бабушку, и велосипед, и описанные штанишки, и аллергию, и мудака. Я согласен на мудака. Осталось согласиться тебе.

Стайлз картинно развел руками и внимательно посмотрел на остолбеневшего с открытым ртом Джексона. Тот, кажется, потерял дар речи.

– Хочешь еще подумать? Думай, я не тороплю, у меня уже есть два беты.

– И Эллисон, – добавил Скотт.

– Ты что? – в ужасе повернулся к нему Стайлз. – Ее отец меня прибьет!

– Крис-то как раз нормально к этому относится, а вот ее мать… Но ты же знаешь Эллисон, – покачал головой Скотт. – Она нас все равно не бросит.

– Ты меня обманул, – процедил Джексон сквозь стиснутые зубы.

– Ни слова лжи, Уиттмор. Я обещал взять тебя в стаю, и я готов это сделать. Научись сосуществовать с остальными членами стаи – и ты с нами.

Джексон долго молча смотрел Стайлзу в глаза.

– Надеюсь, – медленно сказал он, наконец, – ты не справишься в полнолуние, и Арджент тебя пристрелит. Вот Дерек-то обрадуется, когда станет альфой. И в благодарность сделает все, о чем я попрошу.

Он развернулся и ушел. Скотт потрясенно смотрел ему вслед.

– Он же… он же это не серьезно, да?

– Боюсь, что серьезно, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Можно лишь порадоваться, что от него ничего не зависит.

– Зависит! – Скотт схватил его за руку. – Ты что, не понимаешь, что он знает о нас? Он знает все, и он может всем рассказать!

Стайлз слегка побледнел, но быстро пришел в себя.

– Он никому ничего не расскажет, пока не убедится, что Лидия не стала оборотнем. Значит, до полнолуния у нас время есть.

– Но после полнолуния, если Лидия не обратится, а ты справишься…

– А после полнолуния посмотрим.

После уроков, к удивлению Стайлза, он увидел на школьной стоянке машину Дерека. Сам Дерек стоял, прислонившись к дверце, и явно его ждал.

– Привет, – неловко сказал Стайлз, подойдя ближе. – Ты за мной?

– Я не собирался тебя никуда везти, если ты об этом. Разве что плотно пообедать.

Желудок Стайлза немедленно отозвался благодарным бурчанием.

– Угу, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но я тоже на машине.

– Хорошо, – покладисто кивнул Дерек, – поедем каждый на своей.

– Ладушки, – зачастил Стайлз, – я только Скотту скажу…

– Ты не обязан докладываться бете, – мягко напомнил Дерек.

– Он мой друг, и он за меня переживает. А бета – дело десятое. Даже если бы он не был оборотнем, он был бы в моей стае.

Слово «стая» напомнило про Джексона, и Стайлз помрачнел.

– Что-то случилось? – Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Случилось, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Мне опять нужен твой совет.

– Это приятно, – насмешливо сказал Дерек, – учитывая, какую роль в стае мне отвел Арджент.

– Он-то тут при каком? – возмутился Стайлз.

– Стайлз, то, что ты жив, то, что мы собираемся в стаю – его рук дело. Признай уже это, почувствуй благодарность и перестань психовать. Если ты будешь в порядке, он всегда будет на твоей стороне.

– И какую же роль он тебе отвел?

– Он назвал это регентством.

– При малолетнем идиоте, – сокрушенно вздохнул Стайлз.

Дерек хотел что-то сказать, но Стайлз замахал на него руками:

– Нет, молчи, он прав.

– Еще он сказал, что это можно назвать «принц-консорт», – Дерек испытующе посмотрел на Стайлза.

Стайлз покраснел и сглотнул.

– Мы же вроде договорились, что не будем об этом…

– Не будем. Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что не считаю себя ни тем, ни другим. Но по смыслу…

– По смыслу так оно и есть, как сказал Арджент, – выпалил Стайлз. – Я все понял, и я хочу есть. Давай лучше будем говорить о том, к чему мы относимся одинаково, хорошо? Иначе уравновешенного альфы у стаи не будет никогда.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дерек. – Поехали.

Стайлз взял два куска пиццы, гамбургер, пару порций мороженого и коктейль. Дерек только головой покачал:

– Куда в тебя столько влезает?

– Я расту, – прочавкал Стайлз уже набитым ртом. – И вообще, я альфа, мне положено много есть.

– Как жаль, что другие альфы не знают о том, что это их главная обязанность – много есть, – вздохнул Дерек.

– Хейл? – от изумления Стайлз проглотил все, что было во рту, одним мощным глотком. – Ты умеешь шутить?

– Злиться я умею куда лучше, – предупредил Дерек. – И если ты будешь вести себя как клоун, Джексон никогда не начнет воспринимать тебя как альфу.

– О, да ты еще и телепат.

– Ты о чем? – нахмурился Дерек.

– Я хотел поговорить как раз о нем. О Джексоне.

– Он что-то натворил?

– Даже и не знаю, честно говоря, кто из нас что натворил, но то, что у меня проблема – факт несомненный.

– Рассказывай, – коротко бросил Дерек и сложил руки на груди.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз рассказывал все в мельчайших подробностях, управился он быстро. Возможно, потому, что тараторил как пулемет. Дерек, слушая его, все больше мрачнел и сутулился. Когда Стайлз выдохся и замолчал, Дерек дернул плечами:

– Ты доел?

– У меня еще коктейль…

– Допивай, и пошли. Здесь не место для таких разговоров.

Стайлз думал, что они опять куда-то поедут, но Дерек открыл дверь своей машины и приглашающе мотнул головой. Стайлз послушно уселся на пассажирское сиденье и повернулся к Дереку:

– Что скажешь?

– У тебя проблема.

– Браво, кэп! Спасибо за откровение.

– Авторитету альфы не способствует юродствование в компании бет.

– Господи, ты стал хуже Харриса, – поморщился Стайлз. – Куда делся мой любимый плохой парень, всегда готовый порвать чью-нибудь глотку?

– Мне казалось, – сказал Дерек неестественно ровным голосом, – что тему твоей любви мы решили закрыть.

– Я… о, блин, – Стайлз сдулся, как проколотый шарик. – Прости.

– До полнолуния, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Дерек, – Джексон ничего предпринимать не станет.

– Во-первых, – согласно кивнул Стайлз, – возможно, он еще пока не додумался до того, что может раскрыть наше инкогнито. Но даже если и так – скоро додумается. Он же Скотту уже этим угрожал. Во-вторых, ему нужно дождаться полнолуния, чтобы понять, что с Лидией, иначе он и ее подставит под удар.

– Думаешь, она для него еще что-то значит? Я так понял, он ее бросил.

– Она тоже думала, что ей по фигу, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз. – А потом бросила все и пошла его искать. И… В общем, я видел его лицо в больнице. Я думаю, он никогда в жизни ни о чем не жалел так сильно, как о том, что на балу она не осталась с ним.

– Верю, – кивнул Дерек.

– Ну а в-третьих, больше всего, как я понимаю, он все-таки надеется на то, что альфа из меня не получится, и альфой станешь ты. Кстати, а если бы меня убил Арджент, а не ты – ты бы все равно стал альфой? Или это из серии «так не доставайся же ты никому»?

– Учитывая, что это не просто сила альфы, а сила, идущая из моей семьи… до тебя альфами были моя мама, моя сестра и мой дядя… возможно, я бы получил ее, несмотря на то, что ты прервал цепочку Хейлов. Но… точно сказать не могу.

– Для тебя это тоже лотерея с большими шансами на проигрыш, – кивнул Стайлз.

– Да. И если бы я хотел вернуть силу себе – я бы не стал так рисковать. Я бы убил тебя тогда, когда ты сам хотел этого.

– Мне и до сих пор этого хочется, – тихо сказал Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека.

– Мы договорились не обсуждать то, что мы договорились не обсуждать, – зло сказал Дерек. – Поэтому подумай о своем отце. Все еще хочется?

Стайлз запрокинул голову и шмыгнул носом.

– Ладно, проехали.

– Плакать в присутствии бет – тоже не лучшая тактика, – Дерек все еще был раздражен. – И вообще, плакать…

– Я сказал – проехали! – в голосе Стайлза, неожиданно для него самого, прорезался металл. – Хочешь еще поговорить об этом? Тогда слушай: ты не просто бета, ты мой якорь и…

Эффект был смазан тем, что в конце фразы Стайлз замялся.

– Тебе не нравится слово «регент»? – уточнил Дерек. – Можешь назвать это «правая рука».

– Даже оставляя в стороне второй смысл выражения «правая рука», который тебе совершенно точно не понравится, – даже скабрезности Стайлз сейчас чеканил властным тоном, – ты – не правая рука. Моя правая рука – это Скотт.

– А кто же я? – спросил слегка обескураженный Дерек.

Стайлз молчал. Провел пальцем по торпедо, посмотрел в боковое стекло.

– Мы договорились, что не будем это обсуждать, – наконец сказал он.

Чертов неуравновешенный альфа. Черт бы побрал всех подростков с их перепадами настроения. Дерек стиснул зубы.

– Тогда давай обсудим Джексона. Итак, полнолуние прошло, Лидия не обратилась, тебя не пристрелили, я не альфа, Джексона никто кусать не собирается. Что дальше?

– Это я у тебя собирался спросить, что дальше. Он может рассказать о нас.

– Хорошо. Давай подумаем: кому он может рассказать?

– Ну… Эллисон с повестки дня снята, так что он может рассказать… о Боже! – Стайлз нервно стиснул пальцы. – Дерек, он может рассказать моему отцу!

– Да, это будет не слишком удачно. А ты думаешь, твой отец ему поверит?

– Уф. А ведь ты прав, – Стайлз повеселел. – Конечно, не поверит.

– Рано радуешься. Могут найтись и те, кто поверит. И начнут копать.

– Да кому это надо, кроме охотников?

– Ну, Джексону же оказалось надо.

– Так что – придется принимать его в стаю?

Дерек молчал, постукивая пальцем по губам. Стайлз так завис, глядя на него, что не сразу услышал, как он заговорил:

– …понаблюдать для начала за Лидией. Можешь потянуть время?

– Эээ… что? Прости, я не очень понял.

Дерек вздохнул и терпеливо повторил:

– Я не верю, что укус мог пройти для Лидии бесследно. Да, исцелялась она медленно, и не похоже, чтобы стала оборотнем. Но что-нибудь с ней должно было произойти. Но на то, чтобы это понять, нужно время.

– Слушай, а при чем тут Лидия? Я на нее, вообще-то, давно уже не рассчитываю.

– А зря. Если она будет в стае…

– Джексон сам придет следом за ней, как осел за морковкой, – кивнул Стайлз, вспоминая, сколько раз уже сожалел, что Лидия не обратилась.

– По цвету подходит, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Да и умственные способности Уиттмора…

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Не бойся, я никому не расскажу, что ты умеешь шутить и улыбаться.

– Почему? – неожиданно поинтересовался Дерек. – Хочешь, чтобы меня воспринимали как твоего злобного телохранителя?

«Нет, хочу, чтобы это видел только я», – чуть было не ляпнул Стайлз.

– Не хочу разрушать имидж, который ты так старательно создавал, – выкрутился он.

Дерек внимательно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

«Чертовски неудобно постоянно находиться в окружении ходячих детекторов лжи», – расстроенно подумал Стайлз.

– Что ж, если мы все обсудили…

– Это тебе виднее, все или не все.

– Слушай, а как будет проходить полнолуние?

– Ты же видел Скотта в его первое полнолуние, – удивился Дерек.

– Нет, я имею в виду… где мне лучше находиться и вообще, как все будет… происходить.

– Я думаю, имеет смысл воспользоваться тем подвалом, в котором меня держала Кейт. Возьмем наручники на всякий случай… хотя тебе это, конечно…

– Да, конечно, давай лучше пустим через меня ток, – сорвавшимся голосом сказал Стайлз.

Дерек, замолчавший на полуслове, посмотрел на него странным взглядом.

– Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил.

Стайлз сглотнул.

– А если по-другому никак?

– Ты справишься.

– Совсем недавно ты был уверен, что я не справлюсь. Что изменилось?

– Ты меняешься. И я меняюсь. В смысле, мое мнение.

Стайлз понял по сбившемуся с ритма пульсу, что Дерек недоговаривает. Да и черт бы с ним и с его секретами, Стайлз не собирался ничего у него выпытывать, хотя понимал, что мог бы. Уже сейчас – мог бы узнать многое, просто задавая вопросы и даже не дожидаясь ответов. Но он не хочет так поступать. Дерек – его якорь. Дерек… Стоп. Дальше нельзя. Сделай шаг – пропадешь. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул.

– А Арджент будет?

– Думаю, в первый раз лучше вместе с ним.

У Стайлза вырвался полуистерический смешок. Чертов Хейл привык всегда быть таким убийственно серьезным, что, кажется, даже не понимает, как двусмысленно порой звучат его слова.

– Стайлз!

Стайлз вздрогнул. Глаза Дерека налились синевой и были очень, очень злыми.

– Мы договаривались…

– Прости. Прости.

Стайлз почувствовал, как к горлу подступают разом два комка. Один – темный, удушливый, яростный, другой – щиплющий, колкий и беспомощный.

– Дерек, ты любил свою маму?

– Что?

Дерек вздрогнул так, словно его шарахнули током.

– А ты часто говорил ей об этом? Часто об этом задумывался?

Дыхание Дерека стало тяжелым, из-под верхней губы показались клыки.

– Я обещал ничего не говорить тебе, и я держу слово. Я даже стараюсь не думать об этом. Но перестать чувствовать я не могу.

Стайлз вышел, сел в свой джип и уехал, не оборачиваясь и не прощаясь. Дерек стиснул руль до треска. Только бы не сорваться. Стайлз не виноват. Дерек полез в бардачок и достал трискелион, который теперь всегда возил с собой. Альфа, бета, омега. Альфа, бета, омега. Получалось плохо. Знакомая с детства мантра не успокаивала. На бете и омеге получалась заминка – вместо этого Дерек отчетливо представил себе трех альф. Мама. Лора. Питер. Тех, кого он любил – даже Питера, до последнего. Тех, кого он потерял. А потом вспомнились усталые грустные глаза Стайлза. Его четвертого альфы. Мальчика, которому не привыкать терять тех, кого любишь.

Дерек в сердцах швырнул трискелион куда-то на заднее сиденье, и Камаро, взвизгнув шинами, вылетела со стоянки.

*   *   *

Дерек с Крисом сошлись на том, что Стайлзу больше не нужны тренировки, и оставшиеся до полнолуния дни прошли для Стайлза словно в каком-то дурном сне. Время то напоминало тягучую липкую паутину, в которой Стайлз вяло барахтался, не в силах ее разорвать, то куда-то проглатывалось целыми часами, про которые он ничего толком не помнил.

Дерек каждый день заезжал за Стайлзом в школу и вез его обедать. Второй раз. Вечером Стайлз уходил «к Скотту» и вновь встречался с Дереком – без второго ужина тоже было туговато, несмотря на отсутствие дополнительных физических нагрузок.

– Куда я столько жру? – ужасался теперь уже Стайлз, поглощая третий гамбургер. – Дерек, ты уверен, что это нормально?

– Абсолютно нормально, – невозмутимо заверял Дерек, придвигая к нему вторую порцию картошки-фри.

Стайлз больше не просил дома яйца с беконом на ужин, но шерифу, видимо, хватило и одного раза, и он провожал сына задумчивым взглядом всякий раз, когда тот желал ему спокойной ночи. Стайлз стискивал зубы и подбадривал себя тем, что сейчас  отцу прицепиться не к чему, а после полнолуния Стайлз придумает, как ему рассказать. О том, как отец отреагирует, Стайлз предпочитал пока не задумываться.

Шериф, однако, отреагировал раньше, чем рассчитывал Стайлз, и совсем не на ту новость, которую он ему собирался преподнести.

За день до полнолуния Дерек, как обычно, заехал за Стайлзом и повез его ужинать.

– Слушай, ты так не разоришься со мной? – виновато спросил Стайлз, разворачивая чизбургер.

– Не говори глупостей, – спокойно отозвался Дерек. – Ты еще будешь высчитывать, кто кому сколько должен? Я сейчас отвечаю за тебя не меньше, чем твой отец, и я сам на это согласился.

– Нет, ну серьезно? Ты ведь не работаешь…

– Если я скажу тебе, что купил себе дом в черте города, и все еще не остался без денег – ты успокоишься?

– Хейл, – подавился Стайлз. – Ты сказал сейчас что-то невероятное!

– Что невероятного в том, что люди покупают себе жилье? – устало спросил Дерек.

– Во-первых, ты так до сих пор и не сказал мне, где ты живешь, хотя я знаю, что Арджент на этом настаивал...

– После полнолуния скажу, – перебил его Дерек.

Стайлз потрясенно замолчал.

– Вау, – наконец выговорил он, – а я-то только хотел изумиться тому, что ты вообще сказал мне, что у тебя есть дом.

– А где, ты думал до сих пор, я живу? В волчьем логове в лесу?

– Я всю голову себе сломал, но так ни до чего и не додумался, – честно признался Стайлз.

– Особенно до самого очевидного, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Так что там было во-вторых?

– Это и было. А в-третьих, теперь, когда ты мне рассказал, какую кучу денег ты потратил, я еще больше беспокоюсь о том, сколько у тебя их осталось.

– На твои гамбургеры хватит, – Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и рассеянно посмотрел в окно.

За последние дни Стайлз привык общаться с Дереком вот так – без взаимных упреков, без попыток выяснить отношения. Они не могли ни отменить полнолуние, ни ускорить его, им оставалось только ждать – они и ждали, и это ожидание не напрягало их. Дерек не придирался к Стайлзу, Стайлз не задирал Дерека. Они привыкали сосуществовать друг с другом.

– Стайлз?

Дерек вздрогнул, резко отвернулся от окна и нервно стиснул кулаки. Расслабился, идиот. Стайлз в порядке – все в порядке? А как насчет всего остального мира?

– Стайлз? – с вежливым недоумением повторил один из помощников шерифа Стилински, остановившийся возле их столика, и выжидающе посмотрел на сына шефа.

– Эээ… привет, Ли.

– У тебя все в порядке? – уточнил Ли, буравя бывшего подозреваемого в убийстве тяжелым взглядом.

Дерек изо всех сил старался не вызвериться точно так же в ответ – очков ему это не прибавит. Стайлз, почувствовав его состояние, бросил на него тревожный взгляд.

– Ммм… да, я в порядке. А что, что-то случилось?

– Ну, если у тебя ничего не случилось…

– У меня все замечательно, – заверил Стайлз полицейского и запихнул в рот последний кусок чизбургера.

– Твой отец знает, что ты здесь?

– Ну… обычно мне не приходится спрашивать у него разрешения, чтобы сходить в кафе, – недовольно отозвался Стайлз.

– Может быть, тебя надо подбросить домой? – сделал еще одну попытку Ли.

– Нет, спасибо, Дерек меня довезет, – Стайлз вынужден был все-таки признать, что Хейл за его столиком оказался не случайно.

– Уверен? – Ли посмотрел на Дерека с еще большим недоверием, чем до того.

– Абсолютно. Спасибо, Ли.

– Хорошего вечера, Стайлз. Дерек.

Ли неохотно кивнул им обоим и ушел. Стайлз отодвинул от себя коктейль.

– У нас проблема? – посмотрел на него Дерек.

– Кажется, да, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Не у нас. У меня.

– Меня это тоже касается, – уточнил Дерек.

У Стайлза потеплело в груди, но он уже привык в присутствии Дерека загонять определенные чувства в дальний угол и не позволять им высовываться оттуда.

– Но я попробую все-таки сначала разобраться сам.

– И что ты скажешь отцу?

– Скажу, что… да я придумаю что-нибудь, не парься.

– Не париться довольно проблематично, Стайлз. Если он тебе не поверит, если он усилит контроль за тобой… завтра полнолуние.

– Я помню, – огрызнулся Стайлз.

– Что, если тебе не удастся улизнуть из дома?

– Тогда вечеринке придется сменить адрес.

– И мы поставим на уши половину города.

– Что ты предлагаешь? Я могу рассказать ему обо всем уже сегодня.

– Нельзя. Мы все еще не можем исключать самого худшего сценария.

– Если вам с Арджентом придется меня убить? – невесело усмехнулся Стайлз. – Да, будет как-то неловко, если сегодня ты объявишь меня оборотнем с супер-способностями, а завтра выдашь отцу на руки мой труп.

– Я сделаю все, чтобы этого не случилось, – Дерек осторожно сжал его запястье. – Все, понимаешь? Ты веришь мне?

Сердце Стайлза от простого прикосновения сначала ухнуло куда-то в желудок, а потом неожиданно заколотилось в левой пятке.

– Верю, – сказал он хрипло.

– И Крис тоже. Крису ты веришь? – Дерек сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

– Верю, – Стайлз встряхнулся. – Так что же нам придумать для моего отца?

– Все, что угодно, Стайлз. Любую ложь, которая позволит нам продержаться сутки с небольшим. Всего лишь сутки.

– Я не знаю, не знаю, – Стайлз в отчаянии схватился за голову. – Ты не можешь помогать мне с учебой. Не можешь помогать с лакроссом. Не можешь…

– Поехали, – перебил его Дерек. – Я знаю, что сказать твоему отцу.

*   *   *

– Что ты придумал? – спросил Стайлз уже в машине.

Дерек молчал, лишь очень сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу.

– Дерек? – напомнил о себе Стайлз. – Подозреваю, мне не понравится то, что ты придумал, но, если я не буду об этом знать заранее, получится еще хуже. Не согласен?

– Можно сказать, что мы – пара, – напряженным голосом сказал Дерек.

Стайлз замер с открытым ртом. Он честно старался даже в мыслях избегать всего, что касалось их с Дереком необычной связи, и подобные слова от самого Дерека застали его врасплох.

– Он не будет в восторге, – осторожно предположил Стайлз.

– Определенно не будет, – согласился Дерек, выруливая к дому Стилински.

– И… на что ты, в таком случае, рассчитываешь?

– Не знаю, – Дерек заглушил мотор. – Может быть, на эффект внезапности. Если сын признался в таком, что еще ему остается скрывать? Не в нашем случае, конечно.

Стайлз нервно передернул плечами. Он сам не знал, что пугало его больше: перспектива признаться отцу в отношениях с Дереком, пусть и придуманных, или перспектива самому признать, что такие отношения могли бы быть возможны… И в очередной раз получить от судьбы и Дерека по морде.

– Давай я сначала зайду один, – сказал он, торопливо вытирая вспотевшие ладони о коленки, – может, Ли ничего не сказал отцу?

Дерек только вздохнул. Но некоторый шанс на то, что пронесет, все-таки оставался, и он неохотно кивнул.

– Привет, пап, я дома! – крикнул Стайлз сорвавшимся голосом.

Прекрасное начало. Дрожащий голос, наверняка бегающие глаза и руки, которые Стайлз и так вечно не знает, куда деть. Оборотни круты в обонянии и слухе, зато у хороших полицейских есть глаза и мозги. А шериф не может быть плохим полицейским.

– Стайлз? – донеслось до Дерека уже приглушенно – Стайлз закрыл за собой дверь. – Где ты был?

– Гулял, – мужественно не стал врать про Скотта Стайлз.

– Ты говорил, что пойдешь к Скотту.

– Ну, ему позвонила Эллисон, и я…

– И ты решил поужинать с Дереком Хейлом. Стайлз, я с тобой привык много чему не удивляться, но я не могу не задать тебе два вопроса. Первый: тебе не хватает еды дома? И второй: какие у тебя появились новые критерии выбора друзей?

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, открыл дверь и крикнул в темноту:

– Дерек!

Дерек немедленно выбрался из машины и пошел к негостеприимно светящемуся дверному проему. Огонь надо было принимать на себя.

– Добрый вечер, шериф, – сказал он, стараясь казаться спокойным. – Мы не хотели вас беспокоить, но, раз так получилось…

– Как – так? – немедленно уточнил Джон.

– Так получилось, что нас видел ваш помощник.

– А мне кажется, так получилось, что вы мне о чем-то не рассказали.

– И это тоже, – Дерек старался по возможности не возражать и без того изрядно рассерженному шерифу.

– Так что означают эти… посиделки?

– Пап, мы пара, – Стайлз, понимая, что в пропасть все равно придется ухнуть, решил, по крайней мере, сам сделать шаг с обрыва.

Он подошел к Дереку и взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы.

– Мило, – сказал Джон таким же тоном, каким мог быть ответить на сообщение о том, что кто-то въехал в чужую живую изгородь, но добровольно восстановил ее за свой счет.

– Мы… пап?

Стайлз проглотил комок в горле и озадаченно уставился на отца. Шериф не выглядел оглушенным потрясающей, с точки зрения Стайлза, новостью. Зато по-прежнему выглядел подозрительным и раздраженным.

– Пап, я понимаю, это неправильно, что такой серьезный разговор у нас случился так неожиданно и не по моей инициативе, но…

– Ты не гей, – скептически перебил его отец.

Стайлз искренне возмутился. Он никогда до Дерека не задумывался об отношениях с парнями, но никогда и не ставил перед собой никаких «никогда» и «ни за что». И именно благодаря этому, став альфой, смог быстро разобраться в том, что с ним происходит. Да, сейчас они врали о своих отношениях. Но если чего Стайлз и хотел всем сердцем – так это того, чтобы эта ложь получила шанс оказаться правдой.

– Но я могу им быть!

– Не в такой одежде, – Джон сочувственно покачал головой, смерив сына взглядом.

Стайлз обалдел.

– Дерек одет по-другому, – брякнул он, словно это могло переубедить отца.

– Дерек выглядит геем не больше, чем ты.

Стайлз попытался переварить новую фразу отца. Получалось, что он не выглядит геем, но при этом, несмотря на весь скепсис отца, все-таки является им. Ну, может, не совсем им. Лидия ведь не могла быть ошибкой, правда? Видимо, Стайлз способен увлечься человеком любого пола – это зависело не от пола, а от человека. Но если Дерек, как сказал отец, выглядит геем «не больше, чем ты»… получается, он тоже может оказаться… Стоп. Стайлз, еще одно допущение в этом направлении – и собственный бета прикончит тебя, не дожидаясь завтрашней ночи.

– Пап, понимаешь, иногда то, что кажется не тем, чем оно выглядит, на самом деле…

– Стайлз.

Стайлз сдулся, тяжело вздохнул и покорно вытащил свои пальцы из ладони Дерека. Дерек посмотрел на свою ладонь с таким недоумением, словно не хотел, чтобы это произошло.

– Стайлз, как ты думаешь, я хороший полицейский?

– Ты отличный полицейский, пап.

– Как ты считаешь, я могу отличить, врут мне или говорят правду?

Стайлз отвел взгляд.

– Давай не будем унижать друг друга взаимным недоверием. Неужели правда настолько ужасна, что проще признать себя геем? Ли сказал, на твоем подносе было много пустых оберток. И дома ты не отказываешься от ужина. И та яичница с беконом… Ты стал больше есть, твой организм сжигает калории намного быстрее, чем раньше. Это наркотики?

Дерек издал странный звук, словно поперхнулся. Стайлз выпучил глаза.

– Это… что? Пап, ты серьезно? Наркотики? Я?

– Дерек? – Джон перевел невозмутимый взгляд на Хейла.

– Это не наркотики, шериф.

– Тогда что же это, черт возьми? Почему ты кормишь моего сына вторым, вернее, первым, как оказалось, ужином, который впятеро калорийнее второго?

– Пап, – Стайлз подошел к отцу. – Пап, ты можешь поверить, что это не наркотики? Что это вообще не криминал?

– Трудновато, честно говоря, – саркастически поднял брови шериф.

– Ладно, тогда… Ты можешь поверить, что послезавтра я тебе все расскажу? Мы оба, если хочешь, тебе все расскажем? Прямо с утра?

Шериф молчал. Потом внимательно посмотрел на сына:

– Полиции Бикон-Хиллс в ближайшие сутки лучше быть в повышенной готовности?

– Нет, – не колеблясь, соврал Стайлз. Ничего не подозревающие люди не должны пострадать по его вине. Охотники знают, на что идут и к чему готовиться, но полиция… – Нет. Совершенно точно нет.

– Это никак не связано с полицией, – согласно кивнул Дерек. – Это… личное.

– У меня в голове роятся десятки самых бредовых предположений, – признался Джон. – Дерек вписывается во многие. Но даже самые фантастические из них я не могу увязать с твоим небывалым аппетитом.

– Не надо никакой фантастики, пап, – устало махнул рукой Стайлз. – Дай нам сутки. Ну, чуть больше. Послезавтра мы все тебе расскажем.

– Ты куда-то собрался завтра ночью? Иначе ты бы предложил рассказать все завтра вечером.

– Да, – скрепя сердце признался Стайлз. – Завтра ночью мне надо будет уйти. Пап, послезавтра же суббота, мне не нужно в школу!

– А если бы Ли не увидел вас в кафе – я бы так ни о чем и не узнал?

– Ну… из дома я бы, конечно, ушел, не ставя тебя в известность, но послезавтра все равно бы все рассказал.

– Слабо верится, – поморщился шериф.

– Это правда, – Дерек положил руку Стайлзу на плечо. – Все, что вы услышите от Стайлза, касается и меня. И если бы у нас была возможность, вы бы уже знали. Но это затрагивает не только нас двоих, поэтому мы не можем сказать…

– До послезавтра, я понял.

Джон устало потер лоб.

– Что ж… давайте подумаем, что я могу сделать в такой ситуации. Во-первых, я могу задержать вас обоих на те самые сутки по подозрению в… – шериф некоторое время беспомощно щелкал пальцами, но потом сдался. – Да черт его знает в чем.

Стайлз отчаянно замотал головой. Разнести вне себя участок и прикончить дюжину полицейских – паршивая идея, пап, просто не описать, какая паршивая.

– Во-вторых, – Джон пристально посмотрел на сына, – я могу не согласиться на послезавтра и не спускать с тебя глаз. А значит, что бы с тобой ни происходило, я буду в курсе.

Стайлз побледнел. Пап, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я разорвал тебя на куски или обратил в такого же, как я сам. Поверь, пап, эта идея еще дерьмовее.

– Или… я могу попробовать поверить тебе. Поверить вам обоим.

– Так будет лучше для всех, – мягко сказал Дерек и чуть улыбнулся. – Это правда.

Стайлз так не привык видеть Дерека приветливым, что засмотрелся на него с щемящим чувством в груди и не сразу услышал, что говорит отец:

– Эти другие люди… – Джон задумчиво постучал носком ботинка по полу. – Они тоже… молоды? Скотт? Эллисон?

Стайлз только вздохнул. Шериф не был бы шерифом, если бы не попытался выяснить хоть что-нибудь.

– Их это тоже касается, но завтра ночью с нами будут другие люди, – оказывается, Дерек при желании умел быть обтекаемым и скользким, как угорь. – Постарше и более… надежные.

– Ты считаешь Скотта ненадежным? – возмутился Стайлз, но Дерек припечатал его к полу одним взглядом.

– Я так понимаю, ты среди них главный? – поинтересовался шериф, наблюдая за безмолвной схваткой характеров.

– Не совсем так, – Дерек снова ушел от прямого ответа. – Поверьте, вам будет проще, если вы не станете гадать, а просто подождете. Потому что вы даже отдаленно не сможете предположить, что вам предстоит услышать.

– Теперь у меня возникло желание поднять завтра ночью по тревоге полицию не только округа, но и штата. А еще лучше привлечь ФБР, – вздохнул Джон.

Он посмотрел на съежившегося от его последних слов сына и махнул рукой:

– Очень надеюсь, что я не пожалею послезавтра о своей глупости. Идите куда считаете нужным.

– Эээ… вообще-то, я пришел домой, пап, – напомнил Стайлз.

– Я имею в виду, завтра.

– Вы не пожалеете, – проникновенно сказал Дерек, и одновременно Стайлза словно в грудь шарахнуло мощным всплеском адреналина, который рванул рядом с ним.

Дерек прекрасно понимал, насколько сильно может пожалеть шериф, и врал ему в глаза, взяв на себя ответственность за эти слова. Но в обрушившихся на Стайлза звуках, запахах и прочих не поддающихся описанию человеческими словами ощущениях были не только ложь и вина. Стайлз совершенно явственно различил страх, сожаление, надежду и горечь. И все это каким-то образом было связано с ним, а не с отцом. Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на Дерека, но тот не смотрел на него.

– Мне пора, – сказал Дерек и повернулся к двери.

– Ну, эээ… до завтра, – неуверенно сказал Стайлз ему в спину.

– Я заеду за тобой, – Дерек не видел больше смысла секретничать.

Стайлз не успел придумать подходящий ответ, как за Дереком уже захлопнулась дверь.

– Ужинать… еще раз будешь? – тон отца был нейтральным, но Стайлз просто не мог заставить себя не слышать, как тревожно бьется сердце Джона.

– Да, пап. Яичницу…

– С беконом, я понял. Сделаю.

Хотя бы в этом можно было не притворяться больше. Стайлз и так разрывался от сочувствия к отцу и желания рассказать ему все прямо сейчас. Но если он это сделает – то не поможет отцу, а предаст его.

Джон честно молчал весь вечер, не пытаясь больше ни о чем узнать. Только когда Стайлз пожелал ему спокойной ночи, он осторожно спросил:

– Ты еще вернешься… после школы?

– Конечно, – Стайлз заставил себя улыбнуться. – Таинственные дела таинственными делами, но уроки-то никто не отменял.

Шериф коротко кивнул и ушел обратно в кухню.

Стайлз точно знал, что спокойной ночи отцу не видать до послезавтра.

*   *   *

– Ты как? – Скотт подошел, как только Стайлз припарковал джип на школьной стоянке – видимо, специально приехал раньше и ждал его.

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Готов морально к сегодняшнему?

– Типа того.

– Не слышу уверенности в голосе, – вздохнул Скотт. – С Дереком-то у вас хотя бы все нормально?

Стайлз впился в Скотта глазами. Тот нервно сглотнул.

– Скотт, ты же все знаешь. Ты считаешь, что-то может быть нормально? Да, я честно стараюсь ни о чем не думать, а он честно старается не думать о том, до какой степени мне это не удается.

– Прости, я только… – Скотт замялся – в голосе Стайлза звучали интонации альфы, после которых хотелось на всякий случай прикрыть голову руками.

– Мы ведь оба не имели в виду полнолуние, правда? – Стайлз надвинулся на Скотта.

– Прости.

Стайлз замер, потом растерянно моргнул, осел на край тротуара и со стоном схватился руками за голову.

– Скотт, Скотти… – прошептал он, и Скотта, словно током, обожгло его болью. – Чувак, ты же видишь, что со мной творится уже сейчас. Думаешь, у меня есть шанс пережить эту ночь?

Скотт подошел к Стайлзу вплотную.

– Вы с Дереком постараетесь. Я не верю, что ты можешь навредить ему. И не верю, что он захочет навредить тебе. Вы нужны друг другу.

– Это он мне нужен. А ему может оказаться нужнее сила альфы, – признался Стайлз.

– Ты не доверяешь ему? – изумился Скотт. – Арджент говорил, у него уже была возможность убить тебя. Я, правда, не понял, когда и как именно…

– Была, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Он не воспользовался ею.

– Так значит, все нормально?

Стайлз не ответил.

– Стайлз, – негромко позвал Скотт, – если ты не перестанешь об этом думать, все закончится очень плохо для вас обоих.

– А знаешь, почему я не могу перестать об этом думать? – Стайлз поднял на него больные глаза. – Не потому, что я не доверяю Дереку. А потому, что не могу сам отделаться от чувства, что так будет лучше для всех.

Скотт помог ему подняться и крепко обнял.

– Никому не будет лучше, если с тобой что-то случится.

– Дереку будет.

– Не думаю, что он будет рад получить силу альфы такой ценой.

– Я не про силу альфы. По крайней мере, над его совестью не будет висеть дамокловым мечом полюбивший его придурок.

Скотт почувствовал, как заболело сердце. Стайлз впервые так прямо озвучил свои чувства, и в его голосе не было и намека на надежду. А еще совершенно некстати вспомнилась миссис Арджент с ее раздраженным «а он когда-нибудь вел себя правильно?» в адрес Дерека.

– Хватит за меня переживать, – Стайлз сердито вывернулся из его объятий. – Пошли, а то на урок опоздаем.

После уроков Дерек, вопреки своему обыкновению, ждал Стайлза не в машине, а прямо у школьного крыльца.

– Вообще-то, раз отец все равно уже узнал, я могу и сам теперь покупать себе гамбургеры, – буркнул Стайлз, недовольно покосившись на Скотта и Эллисон, шедших следом.

– Да, я тоже так подумал, – кивнул Дерек. – Поэтому и подошел к крыльцу, на случай, если тебе вздумается удрать.

Стайлз уставился на него.

– Ты что – в охотники подался? Попал под благотворное влияние Арджента? Может, еще аконитом меня нафаршируешь, чтобы удобнее было переносить под мышкой, куда ты считаешь нужным?

Эллисон возмущенно ткнула его локтем в бок, глаза Дерека блеснули синим.

– Начинаю уже подумывать об этом, – сказал он, тем не менее, все еще спокойно.

– Дерек, какого черта? Нам еще ночью… – теперь Стайлз получил в бок уже от Скотта и вынужден был перейти на шепот. – Нам еще вечером встречаться, не мог дотерпеть?

– Встретить тебя тут все-таки было очень правильной мыслью. У тебя истерика, Стайлз, – Дерек аккуратно подцепил его за локоть и потащил к своей машине, кивнув на прощание Скотту и Эллисон.

– Нет у меня никакой истерики!

– Я твой бета. Хочешь попытаться меня обмануть?

– На хрена тогда сила альфы, если даже бетам соврать невозможно?

– Бетам – возможно. Но я – твой якорь. Это совсем другое. Не уверен, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь обмануть меня.

Стайлз оторопел так, что перестал вырываться и остановился.

– Но… я думал, это работает только в обратную сторону.

– В какую – обратную?

– Я думал, раз я привязал себя к тебе, то это я теперь сильнее чувствую то, что с тобой происходит.

– А я чувствую свою ответственность за тебя, поэтому мое восприятие тебя тоже обострилось, – парировал Дерек.

– Ответственность, – зло сплюнул под ноги Стайлз. – Всегда и везде – одна лишь эта гребаная ответственность. Честь и долг. Победа, блядь, или смерть. И ни на что другое рассчитывать не приходится.

Он все-таки вырвал руку и пошел к своему джипу.

– Эй, – позвал его Дерек, – куда едем?

– Жрать, – буркнул Стайлз и завел мотор.

Дерек покачал головой и выехал со стоянки следом за джипом. Конечно, Стайлз был на грани срыва, и Дерека это нервировало куда больше, чем он сам ожидал. Он бы охотно увез Стайлза сразу после обеда, чтобы тот все время был под его присмотром, но Стайлз категорически намеревался вернуться домой.

– Приезжай вечером, – хмуро сказал он, выходя из кафе. – Я… мне…

– Не надо так заикаться, объясняя, что ты любишь отца.

– Иногда с тобой очень сложно общаться, – от Стайлза вдруг пошли мощные флюиды едкой злости. – Невозможно понять, то ли ты такая душка, то ли такая сволочь.

Пока Дерек переваривал это неожиданное откровение, Стайлз успел уехать. Впрочем, теперь Дерек не так рвался следом – у него появилась новая пища для размышлений. Почему Стайлз назвал его сволочью? Не поверил, что Дерек понимает его чувства? Видимо, да. Сначала ты работаешь на имидж, потом имидж работает на тебя. Особенно тогда, когда тебе это совершенно не требуется. Большой хмурый плохой парень. Необщительный и нелюдимый. Как он за такого вообще смог уцепиться?

– Стилински, у тебя все через жопу, – обреченно прошептал Дерек, стукнувшись лбом в руль. – Даже якорь нормальный выбрать не мог.

– Почему? – голос Криса у него над ухом был полон искреннего недоумения.

– Блин! – Дерек чуть не подпрыгнул.

– Полагаю, я могу записать на свой счет небывалое достижение – подкрался к оборотню незамеченным, – улыбнулся Арджент. – Почему ты считаешь себя плохим якорем? Ты так расстроился, что даже меня не учуял.

– Я расстроился? – эта мысль потрясла Дерека еще больше.

– Ну не я же. Так почему ты плохой якорь?

– Потому что Стайлз считает меня сволочью, – ничего другого Дереку на ум не пришло.

– Он не считает тебя сволочью, иначе он не выбрал бы тебя, – Крис положил руку Дереку на плечо. – И ты сам знаешь, что ты не сволочь. Так чем ты плох как якорь? Разве ты не беспокоишься о нем?

– Беспокоюсь, но…

– Значит, ты будешь хорошо держать его, – Крис улыбнулся.

– Я уже не уверен, что справлюсь, – Дерек нервно дернул плечами, сбрасывая руку Арджента. – У него сейчас истерика, я думал, что смогу успокоить его, а сделал только хуже.

– Когда луна возьмет над ним верх, – улыбка сошла с лица Криса, – он забудет и потеряет все. У него не останется никого и ничего. Только луна – зовущая, сводящая с ума… И ты. Докажешь круглобокой гадине, кто из вас сильнее?

Дерек долго молча смотрел на Арджента, потом так же молча протянул ему руку. Крис пожал ее, кивнул Дереку и ушел.

*   *   *

Без десяти десять вечера Дерек сидел в машине перед домом Стайлза и слушал, как Стайлз болтает без умолку, пытаясь оттянуть момент ухода. У Джона тоже сердце было не на месте.

– Слушай… Может, тебе поесть перед уходом?

– Нет, пап, все нормально, даже лучше, если я буду не с полным животом.

– Ты уверен, что тебе надо идти? – судя по всему, шериф задавал этот вопрос уже в сотый раз.

– Да, пап, прости. Так действительно надо. Я клянусь, завтра ты все узнаешь. Все-все, честное слово!

– Может, мне куда-то подъехать, чтобы я мог тебя потом забрать? Я не собираюсь пока ложиться, ты мог бы отправить мне СМС.

– Пап… пап, не волнуйся, ближе к утру Дерек привезет меня обратно.

Стайлз чуть было не добавил «если все будет хорошо», но вовремя спохватился. Брякни он это сейчас – и отец никуда его не отпустит.

– А почему ты не на джипе?

– Нам удобнее будет на одной машине.

– И когда Дерек приедет?

Дерек понял, что семейную истерику Стилински пора прекращать. Поэтому он вышел из машины и вежливо, но решительно постучался.

– А вот и он! – с отчаянно фальшивым энтузиазмом воскликнул Стайлз, открывая дверь.

– Добрый вечер, шериф.

– Добрый вечер, Дерек.

– Стайлз, ты готов?

– Я… да, конечно.

Стайлз неловко дернулся – видимо, хотел обнять отца, но в последний момент передумал.

– Ну… я пошел, пап.

– Доброй ночи, Джон.

– Доброй ночи, Дерек.

– Пока, пап.

Подойдя к машине, Стайлз вцепился в ручку так, что чуть не вырвал ее с мясом.

– Если что-то случится… А я даже попрощаться с ним не мог!

– Стайлз, – Дерек быстро обогнул машину, подошел к Стайлзу и взял его лицо в ладони. – Ничего не случится. Я обещаю тебе. Мы с тобой обязательно справимся.

Внезапно он почувствовал прожигающий спину взгляд шерифа, выглянувшего в окно, и услышал его гневное сердцебиение, но не отпустил Стайлза. Пусть шериф думает, что ошибся. Пусть думает, что Стайлз и Дерек сказали ему правду, которой он не захотел поверить. По крайней мере, меньше будет волноваться за жизнь сына.

– Спасибо, – судя по ощущениям Дерека, однако, Стайлзу вовсе не полегчало, и тот немедленно подтвердил его догадку, уточнив: – За отца.

– За что? – Дерек все еще держал его лицо и всматривался в глаза.

– Пусть подумает… что угодно, лишь бы не думал о…

– Стайлз! – хотелось схватить его за плечи и встряхнуть хорошенько. – Стайлз, может, твой якорь – отец?

Глаза Стайлза вспыхнули было радостной надеждой, но быстро погасли.

– Если бы… Нет, я точно помню, что всегда цеплялся за тебя.

– Тогда не думай об отце больше. Думай о себе. Сделай все возможное для себя. Для того чтобы утром ты вернулся в этот дом живой и невредимый.

Вот теперь глаза Стайлза потеплели настоящей благодарностью. Дерек сейчас чувствовал все его эмоции почти так же ярко, как свои собственные.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он.

А потом сделал то, чего Дерек, казалось бы, так хорошо настроившийся на него, предугадать не мог: положил ладони Дереку на грудь и легко поцеловал в губы.

У Дерека в голове словно взорвалась осколочная граната мыслей и эмоций. Стайлз знал, что Дерек не хотел этого. Но сделал это так легко и естественно, словно… Дерек посмотрел в глаза Стайлза внимательнее и заметил еле различимый багровый отблеск, как угли под пеплом. Стайлз уже начинал уплывать, теряя над собой контроль, альфа в нем брал верх. Поэтому Дерек и не смог предвидеть того, что он сделал. О том, что у него самого поцелуй не вызвал того отвращения, какое вызывали даже мысли о нем еще неделю назад, Дерек не задумался. Ему и в голову не пришло анализировать собственные ощущения и эмоции, он целиком сосредоточился на Стайлзе.

– Поехали, – сказал он, быстро запихивая Стайлза в машину. – Скорее.

– Куда ты так торопишься? – голос Стайлза был неестественно спокоен, интонации стали ласково-тягучими. – Мы опаздываем?

– Не волнуйся, мы уже едем. Мы успеем, – проговорил Дерек, стиснув зубы.

– Как забавно. Ты говоришь чистую правду… и в то же время врешь. О чем ты врешь мне, Дерек?

– Я не вру тебе, Стайлз.

– Мне бы хотелось в это верить.

Стайлз замолчал, но Дерек продолжал чувствовать на себе его пристальный взгляд. Когда они выехали на поляну перед домом Хейлов, он почувствовал облегчение от мысли, что успел.

– Вот мы и на месте, – сказал он с той же фальшивой бодростью, с какой Стайлз разговаривал с отцом.

– Ты опять врешь, – покачал головой Стайлз.

– Нет. Мне незачем тебе врать. Пошли, изучим обстановку.

В подвале все оставалось неизменным с тех пор, как в него попал Дерек. Даже трансформатор стоял на месте.

– Это для меня? – Стайлз скептически подцепил пальцем провода.

– Надеюсь, что нет, – вздохнул Дерек.

– Стайлз! Дерек! Вы здесь? – глухо раздалось сверху.

– Крис приехал, – улыбнулся Дерек.

– Этот подвал прямо-таки создан для Арджентов и оборотней, к которым они неравнодушны, – криво усмехнулся Стайлз. – Не знаешь, Эллисон Скотта сюда не приводила? А может, у ее матери тоже есть любимчик среди наших?

– Привет, – Крис спустился к ним раньше, чем Дерек успел ответить. – Осваиваетесь?

– Да, – непринужденным тоном отозвался Стайлз. – Изучаем секс-игрушки.

Его пальцы игриво пробежались по прибору. Крис перестал улыбаться и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, потом на Дерека.

– Что, уже? А ты сам как?

– Я в порядке. На него начало действовать, потому что он слишком силен и неопытен.

– Эй, – позвал Стайлз, – я вроде как пока еще здесь. Или я вам мешаю?

Он подошел к Дереку и обнял его за шею. Лицо Дерека дрогнуло от боли – захват был далеко не нежным. Крис поежился. Даже не обладая способностями оборотня, он понимал и чувствовал эмоции, мощными волнами исходившие сейчас от Стайлза. Недовольство. Недоверие. Ревность и собственнический инстинкт. Если Стайлз сочтет его соперником, заинтересованным в Дереке…

– Я пока разберусь со своими ребятами, – кивнул Крис и ушел.

– Сколько внимания одному-единственному альфе, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Охотники, оборотни…

– Из оборотней тут только мы с тобой, – поправил его Дерек.

– Это свидание? – брови Стайлза поднялись в лукавом удивлении, но Дерек слышал не игривые интонации, а все больше учащающийся пульс.

– Это игра, – сказал он, стараясь быть максимально искренним, и показал Стайлзу цепи с кандалами на концах. – Поиграем?

Взгляд Стайлза вдруг стал растерянным.

– Дерек? В каком смысле – поиграем?

Дерек понял, что вернулся настоящий Стайлз. Надолго ли?

– Стайлз, тебя надо заковать, – быстро сказал он. – Альфа уже берет верх. Соглашайся сейчас же, иначе мы рискуем не успеть.

– Позови Криса, вдвоем будет быстрее, – Стайлз шагнул к Дереку и протянул вперед руки.

Дерек еще ни в чьих глазах не видел такого безграничного доверия. Разве что Пейдж… Усилием воли он отогнал непрошеные воспоминания и крикнул:

– Крис! Нужна помощь!

Арджент немедленно спустился в подвал. Вдвоем они прочно зафиксировали оковы на запястьях Стайлза.

– А ноги? – спросил Стайлз.

Арджент бросил быстрый взгляд на часы.

– Не успеем. Полнолуние сегодня раннее.

– Да я в порядке, – запротестовал Стайлз.

– Я сам, – решил Дерек и уперся рукой в грудь Криса. – А ты лучше отойди.

– Хороший совет, – от голоса за спиной Дерек нервно дернулся. – А тебе я бы посоветовал убрать от него руки.

Альфа опять подмял под себя Стайлза, и на скорое его возвращение рассчитывать уже не приходилось. Крис отступил к двери и вытащил пистолет.

– Поиграем в вестерн? – с лица Стайлза улыбнулись чужие красные глаза. – Бах! Бах! Ты уверен, что и на этот раз справишься с плохим парнем, Арджент? Думаю, тебе нечасто встречались настолько плохие парни…

Альфа зарычал, сделал пару шагов к Крису, но цепи натянулись и не пустили его дальше.

– Я думаю, о ногах беспокоиться уже поздно, – нейтральным тоном светской беседы заметил Арджент.

– Боюсь, что да, – согласился Дерек, отойдя к столу.

– Боишься? – оскалился альфа. – Зачем тебе меня бояться, ты же в моей стае.

– Забавно. Болтливость никуда не делась, – усмехнулся Крис. – Видимо, с ней даже взбесившийся волк не в состоянии спра…

Альфа взревел и попытался броситься на человека. Крис поднял пистолет и прицелился.

– Парни, всем готовность! – крикнул он в коридор.

Дерек в растерянности замер возле стола. Пытаться остановить? Так вроде цепи пока держат. Ничего не делать? Можно упустить момент. Пожалуй, единственное, что он мог сейчас – это говорить.

– Стайлз! Стайлз, ты слышишь меня?

Цепи скрежетали так, что это было слышно даже сквозь бешеный неумолчный рев.

– Стайлз, я здесь! Послушай меня, пожалуйста!

Не достучаться. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, альфа пахнет одной лишь яростью, Стайлз не слышит его. Дерек посмотрел на Арджента и подумал, что все получается ужасно неправильно. То, что происходит сейчас – самое неправильное из всего, что случилось с того момента, когда клыки Питера оцарапали Стайлза.

– Уходи, Крис, – сказал он, повернувшись к охотнику.

– И оставить тебя ему на растерзание? – Крис не опускал оружия.

– Ты не понимаешь. Уходи. Пристрелить его ты и наверху успеешь.

– Тебе так не терпится пожертвовать собой?

– Крис, послушай же меня! Ты – враг, понимаешь? Он не сможет успокоиться, пока…

Слова Дерека были прерваны душераздирающим скрежетом – альфа вырвал с мясом одну из цепей. Теперь жизни Криса и Дерека висели на одной оставшейся цепи. И ей, судя по остервенению, с которым альфа пытался освободить вторую руку, тоже оставалось недолго.

– Уходи, – сказал Дерек, вставая перед альфой и закрывая собой человека – на другие слова времени уже не хватало.

Он еще успел услышать, как отчетливо Арджент скрипнул зубами перед тем, как выбежать из подвала и закрыть тяжелую дверь, а потом альфа освободился. Дереку было не привыкать принимать удар на себя – на тренировках он тоже так делал, но тогда Стайлз не был настолько безумен. И не был настолько силен – сейчас Дерек сразу схватил его за руки, но Стайлз раздирал его когтями, словно не замечая этого. Грудь была исполосована в лоскуты за пару минут; единственное, что еще мог попытаться сделать Дерек – не дать альфе добраться до своего горла. Какое-то время. А потом… Потом между альфой и ничего не подозревающими жителями Бикон-Хиллс останется только Арджент со своей командой. И они альфу в город не выпустят ни за что. Если Дерек сейчас погибнет, альфе тоже не жить. «Они жили недолго и несчастливо, но умерли в один день», – почему-то пришло Дереку в голову.

– Стайлз, – прохрипел Дерек, закрывая глаза и чувствуя, как кровь льется пульсирующими толчками из многочисленных ран, и с каждым ударом сердца вместе с кровью он теряет силы. – Стайлз…

Кажется, он отключился на мгновение, потому что не понял, в какой момент его перестали убивать. Лишь осознал, что стало тихо. Дерек открыл глаза. Альфа стоял неподвижно, не пытаясь больше вырваться из его рук. Победил он или проиграл, но у Дерека не оставалось больше сил. Он разжал пальцы и со стоном рухнул на пол. То есть собирался рухнуть, но у него не получилось – на полпути его подхватил кто-то очень сильный. И очень виноватый. Дерека осторожно уложили головой на колени, на раны легли руки, забирая боль. Боль уходила… и приходила заново. Это было так странно, что Дерек поморщился. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать происходящее. Стайлз исцелял раны, которые сам же нанес, и чувствовал такую вину за случившееся, что ему было сейчас больнее, чем Дереку. И Дерек, как бета, чувствовал боль своего альфы.

Воспоминания навалились без предупреждения. Как сидел он сам у корней Неметона, прижимая к себе слабеющее тело Пейдж, как пытался облегчить ее боль, как ему самому становилось все больнее – настолько, что он предпочел бы умереть вместе с ней… Дерек упрямо тряхнул головой. Он не Пейдж. Он урожденный оборотень, и он не умрет. Он исцелится, а значит, Стайлзу незачем так терзать себя. Раны уже начинают закрываться, Дерек это чувствовал. Надо, чтобы и Стайлз это понял.

– Стайлз, – Дерек неловко заворочался, пытаясь подняться.

Ладонь альфы немедленно придавила его к полу.

– Все в порядке, – Дерек коснулся когтистой ладони на своей груди, – мне уже лучше. Раны затягиваются. Я не вру, послушай сам. Я скоро буду в порядке.

Альфа замер, прислушиваясь к словам и сердцебиению Дерека, потом помог ему подняться и отступил на шаг.

– Ты как? – осторожно спросил Дерек и покачнулся – раны все-таки заживали не так быстро, как обычно.

Альфа взревел и бросился на решетку, к которой прежде был прикован. Он бился о нее всем телом, изо всех сил, разбиваясь в кровь, ломая руки, наказывая себя за то, что чуть было не натворил.

– Стайлз! – Дерек поднырнул под руки альфы и оказался между ним и решеткой.

Альфа замер, тяжело дыша. Налитые кровью глаза смотрели так по-стайлзовски, что Дереку пришлось помотать головой – на мгновение ему показалось, что они светло-карие.

– Все хорошо, – Дерек закусил губу и немедленно поправился: – Все будет хорошо. Теперь – обязательно будет.

Альфа сделал шаг к Дереку и обнял его. Дерек обнял в ответ прижавшееся к нему тело и почувствовал, как оно дрожит.

– Давай лучше сядем, – сказал он, подумав, что так они на ногах долго не продержатся.

Альфа безропотно позволил усадить себя на пол, но Дерека не выпустил. Дерек сидел рядом с ним, обнимая, и сам не заметил, как начал легко поглаживать коротко стриженую голову. Сейчас, когда Стайлз обратился, ежик волос стал чуть-чуть длиннее, но ненамного, и ладонь все равно слегка покалывало.

– Никогда не видел стриженых или бритых волков, – усмехнулся Дерек.

Альфа поднял голову и чуть склонил ее набок, прислушиваясь.

– Я что-то не то сказал? – уточнил Дерек. – Я лучше помолчу.

В ответ ему стиснули ребра так, что он крякнул, и тихонько заскулили с отчетливо жалобной интонацией.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – вздохнул Дерек. – О чем тебе рассказать?

Судя по выражению красных глаз, уставившихся на него, он мог рассказывать хоть о корпускулярно-волновом дуализме, лишь бы подольше.

– Более странного альфы, чем ты, честно говоря, я в жизни не видел, – покачал головой Дерек. – И я никогда бы не поверил, что у тебя есть шанс, если бы Арджент не держал меня на мушке.

Сердце рядом с его ребрами забилось тревожнее.

– Нет, я не поверил под дулом его пистолета. Я лишь вынужден был что-то делать. А поверил я тогда… – Дерек помолчал, вспоминая. – Когда узнал, что я твой якорь. Вернее, когда смирился с этим. Когда признал тебя альфой. Своим четвертым альфой. Может быть, я просто вынужден был поверить, потому что у меня не было другого выбора. Если бы ты сегодня не справился… Если бы мы с тобой не справились – ты бы убил меня. И сам бы погиб.

Сердцебиение стало испуганным, и это был не страх за собственную жизнь.

– Уже не надо бояться. Мы справились. Ты справился. Крис там, наверное, испереживался уже весь, но ты же не даешь мне встать и открыть дверь.

Хватка на ребрах стала еще цепче.

– Я и говорю, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Может, хоть позовем его, чтобы он знал, что мы в порядке?

Он ожидал какой угодно реакции на свои слова, только не того, что к его губам прижмутся горячие искусанные губы. Они пахли своей собственной кровью и… нет, это не было вожделением. От Стайлза сейчас пахло доверием и благодарностью. Стайлза? Дерек, терпеливо дождавшись окончания поцелуя, осторожно отодвинулся и посмотрел. Да, это был уже Стайлз. Он полностью вернулся к человеческому облику за те несколько секунд, что целовал Дерека, и теперь выглядел испуганным, а сердце его заколотилось сумбурно и виновато, совсем не как у альфы.

– Прости, – выпалил Стайлз. – Я… опять не удержался… я не совсем пока…

– Ты справился, – просто сказал Дерек.

– Я… что?

– Скажем Крису?

– Д-да… наверное, да.

– Тебя отвезти домой?

– Нет! – вот тут Стайлз не сомневался – снова вцепился в Дерека, испуганно хлопая глазами.

– Боишься, что может опять накрыть? – уточнил Дерек.

– Нет, просто… с тобой спокойнее. Мы можем остаться здесь?

– Мы можем поехать ко мне.

– А если вдруг… я там ничего не…

– Там нечего громить, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Здоровенный лофт, практически пустой. И такая же крепкая дверь, как здесь. А окно слишком высоко, чтобы даже альфа сиганул из него без последствий для себя.

– И ты… Ух ты. Ты отвезешь меня к себе? – вот теперь это точно был настоящий Стайлз.

– Кажется, я обещал после полнолуния рассказать тебе, где я живу.

– Да, точно. Слушай, а это нормально, что я…

Стайлз запнулся, но за него договорил гневно забурчавший живот.

– Абсолютно нормально, – Дерек поднялся сам и помог подняться Стайлзу. – Я забил свой холодильник продуктами на всякий случай.

– Предусмотрительно, – наконец-то ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

– Рядом с тобой непредусмотрительные не выживают, – невозмутимо парировал Дерек и пошел к двери.

*   *   *

После того как измотанные нервным ожиданием охотники смогли опустить оружие и выдохнуть, Арджент крепко обнял Стайлза.

– Ты не представляешь, как я рад, – только и сказал он, и Стайлз слышал, что сказано это было от всего сердца. – И Эллисон будет рада.

– Скотт! – спохватился Стайлз. – Я ему сейчас позвоню… нет, сообщение отправлю, вдруг он спит.

– Вряд ли он спит, – покачал головой Крис. – Лучше позвони.

– Я… я не смогу сейчас говорить долго. Я завтра ему все расскажу, – решил Стайлз и принялся набирать сообщение.

– Отвезешь его домой? – спросил Крис Дерека.

– Да. К себе.

– Что-то не так?

– На всякий случай. Да и покормить его не мешало бы.

– Не опекай его слишком уж сильно, – тихонько сказал Крис, покосившись на отошедшего в угол Стайлза. – Это он твой альфа, а не ты его.

– Он сам захотел ко мне поехать, – поднял брови Дерек.

– Он не должен держаться за тебя как за мамочку.

– А как за принца-консорта? – язвительно напомнил Дерек.

– У вас не те отношения, – возразил Арджент.

– Крис, ты… ты очень много для нас сделал. Тем, что сейчас все в порядке, мы в основном обязаны тебе. Но давай ты не будешь влезать в то, что тебя уже совсем не касается, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – на удивление миролюбиво согласился Крис. – Просто хочу напомнить, что Джексон, например, до сих пор считает тебя самым крутым, и как альфу воспринимает именно тебя.

– Джексон дурак, – отрезал Дерек.

– Да, но он ваш дурак, и разбираться с ним тоже вам, – Арджент больно ткнул Дерека пальцем в грудь и ушел.

Дерек обернулся на Стайлза. Тот все еще набирал сообщение, чуть улыбаясь.

– Давай ты всем все расскажешь с утра, а? – Дерек положил руку ему на плечо.

– Да, конечно, – улыбнулся Стайлз, отправил сообщение и убрал телефон.

В лофте Стайлз первым делом отправился в душ, а потом умял чуть ли не половину заготовленных Дереком припасов. Дерек наблюдал за ним со все возрастающим изумлением. Когда Стайлз заметил, что одна бровь у Дерека поднялась чуть ли не до середины лба, он поперхнулся и уставился на Дерека с набитым ртом.

– Господи, – Дерек закатил глаза, – ешь уже, хватит переживать.

– Но теперь я переживаю о другом, – невнятно отозвался Стайлз. – Я переживаю – а вдруг я лопну от обжорства? Это будет ужасно трагичная история: стать альфой, но так и не доехать до папы, треснув пополам на середине дороги.

Он помолчал некоторое время, дожевывая, потом поднялся и виновато спросил:

– А можно где-нибудь прилечь? Меня как будто ногами били. Прости, я понимаю, что веду себя как свинья…

– Это еще почему? – изумился Дерек.

– Это тебе сейчас отдыхать надо. От меня. А я…

– Стайлз, я старше. Я опытнее. Я родился таким. Тебе надо освоиться, привыкнуть. Ты пока не умеешь распоряжаться силами, которые получил. К тому же ты действительно все еще растешь.

Стайлз смутился.

– Хватит краснеть и мямлить, иди и поспи уже. В восемь разбужу, поедем объясняться с шерифом.

– Может, позвонить ему сейчас, чтобы он не волновался?

– Стайлз, если бы он знал, что твоей жизни грозит опасность, он бы перестал волноваться. А он просто не знает пока, что происходит, поэтому волноваться не перестанет все равно. А рассказывать долго. Все утром.

Дерек чуть ли не за руку затащил его на диван и накрыл пледом.

– А ты?

– Что – я?

– Что ты будешь делать?

– Выть на луну, – саркастически отозвался Дерек.

– Да ну тебя, – обиделся Стайлз, уткнулся носом в плед и уснул практически мгновенно.

Дерек перекусил на скорую руку, позволив, наконец, себе расслабиться. Самый трудный рубеж пройден, с полнолунием Стайлз справился. Он не сразу научится контролировать себя самостоятельно, но Дерек рядом и не собирается никуда деваться. На этой мысли Дерек осознал, что с дивана доносится глухое рычание. «Неужели по второму разу началось?» – ужаснулся он и бросился к дивану. Стайлз спал, но уши его заострились, а на щеках начинала проступать шерсть. Луна все еще была в силе, и во сне Стайлз оказался уязвим. Дерек взял его за руку, не зная, что придумать еще. Может быть, разбудить? Стайлз жалобно вздохнул и потянул Дерека к себе. Дерек осторожно устроился рядом с ним лицом к лицу, и в спину ему немедленно впились когти. Стайлз не пытался разорвать его, просто цеплялся за свой якорь как можно крепче. Дерек понял, что Стайза нельзя оставлять до утра, придвинулся к нему вплотную и крепко обнял. В дыхании Стайлза перестал слышаться рык, когти втянулись обратно в пальцы, и под его сонное дыхание Дерек незаметно для себя тоже уснул.

Проснулся он от того, что затекла рука. Стайлз лежал на ней, уткнувшись носом Дереку в плечо и закинув ногу на его бедро. Сейчас он не был ни альфой, ни занозой в заднице. Просто уставший спящий парень, которого жалко будить. Но надо. Дерек не додумался поставить будильник, но и без часов он чувствовал, что пора уже сжалиться над шерифом.

– Стайлз, – тихо шепнул он в оттопыренное ухо. – Стайлз, пора вставать.

Стайлз подскочил так, что заехал макушкой Дереку по челюсти. Не то чтобы до искр из глаз, но достаточно, чтобы напомнить себе, что альфа – это альфа, а Стилински – это опасный для жизни окружающих катаклизм.

– Господи! Прости, я не хотел, я…

– Мне не больно, – стиснув зубы, процедил Дерек. – Как и тебе. Просто… ну я не понимаю, хоть убей, почему ты, став оборотнем, остался таким неуклюжим!

– Это я спросонья, – предположил Стайлз, издав душераздирающий зевок.

– Это ты с рождения, – безнадежно покачал головой Дерек. – Есть хочешь?

– Ммм… у меня есть мысль. Давай совместим приятное с полезным?

Дерек насторожился.

– Хотя, пожалуй, вернее будет сказать – «неприятное с вредным», – поправился Стайлз. – Давай предоставим возможность моему отцу накормить нас завтраком, пока мы будем ужасать его новостями.

– Боюсь, под такие новости мы останемся без завтрака, – возразил Дерек. – Предлагаю компромисс: мы умываемся, едем за пиццей, и уже с пиццей едем к шерифу.

– И с гамбургерами, – немедленно уточнил Стайлз. – И с картошкой. И…

– Да, спасибо, я уже изучил твое ежедневное меню.

– Слушай, я что, действительно теперь могу жрать весь этот холестерин безнаказанно? – с подозрением спросил Стайлз.

– Ну, я бы посмотрел на того, кто попробует наказать альфу.

– Хватит прикалываться, я серьезно!

– Я тоже. Наш метаболизм сродни мясорубке с фильтром. Хорошее идет в дело, плохое уходит бесследно. Ты видел Питера, он шесть лет провел в коме, восстанавливаясь по крупицам. А потом пошел и убил альфу. Он тебе показался больным?

– На голову – точно.

Дерек вздохнул и попытался вспомнить, куда именно он зашвырнул трискелион.

*   *   *

Дверцы машины и дверь дома хлопнули одновременно. Шериф выскочил на крыльцо, едва услышав шум мотора, и на лице его было такое облегчение, что Дереку стало стыдно. Он думает, что все закончилось, а на самом деле все только начинается.

– Привет, пап, – бодро сказал Стайлз, вытаскивая упаковки с едой. – Ты еще не завтракал?

– А у тебя уже третий завтрак? – попытался отшутиться шериф.

– Обижаешь, мы только заехали купить еды – и сразу к тебе.

– С каких пор ты называешь едой еду, а не безвкусный гербарий? – прищурился Джон.

– С недавних, – ответил за Стайлза Дерек.

Шериф мрачно покосился на него и ушел в дом. Стайлз и Дерек переглянулись.

– Упс, – сглотнул Стайлз. – Кажется, нам сейчас влетит за сегодняшнюю ночь.

– Нет, нам сейчас влетит за вчерашний вечер, – поправил его Дерек, немедленно вспомнивший взгляд шерифа, прожигавший в его спине дырку.

Стайлз уставился на него в недоумении.

– Он видел нас вчера у машины.

– Мы же… – Стайлз покраснел. – И вообще, мы ему так и сказали. Сами сказали!

– Да, но он не поверил, а сердиться ему, кроме нас, все равно больше не на кого. Пошли оправдываться.

– Мы скажем ему, что мы… не пара? – грустно уточнил Стайлз.

– Не надо, – покачал головой Дерек. – Это все только усложнит. Надеюсь, за ночь он успел смириться с этой мыслью. Его и так ждет много потрясений.

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами, но спорить не стал. Они вошли в дом и сгрузили продукты на кухонный стол. Джон вошел на кухню следом за ними и остановился в дверях, прислонившись к дверному косяку и глядя на них недовольно. Не успел Дерек придумать, с чего начать, как Стайлз набрал воздуху в грудь и выпалил:

– Пап, дело в том, что мы соврали тебе…

– Да, я в курсе, – шериф негодующе наставил на сына указательный палец. – Вы встречаетесь, черт бы вас побрал!

– Мы… что? – Стайлз потрясенно открыл рот.

Дерек, не выдержав, согнулся в приступе хохота. Шериф гневно смотрел на его затылок.

– Пап, мы же именно это тебе позавчера и сказали! – возмутился Стайлз, решив не заострять внимание на том, что это неправда.

– Да, но вы специально сказали так, что я просто не мог вам поверить!

«Правильно сделал, что не поверил», – подумал Стайлз, но озвучить это сейчас и еще больше усложнить вопрос об их с Дереком отношениях было бы чертовски не вовремя.

– Но теперь-то веришь? – примиряюще спросил он.

– Верю! – собственно, шериф мог и не отвечать, все было написано на его лице. – Я видел вас вчера возле машины!

– Простите, – наконец смог разогнуться Дерек. – Ради Бога, шериф, простите.

– За что? За то, что врали? Или за ваши отношения…

– Нет, – перебил его Дерек, все еще улыбаясь. – За наши отношения мы извиняться не собираемся. Мы хотели попросить прощения за вранье.

Он повернулся к Стайлзу, взглядом предлагая начать рассказ, но Стайлз все еще стоял, словно обухом пришибленный. «За наши отношения» – билось у него в ушах, в голове и в сердце. Дерек сказал это так, словно между ними действительно есть какие-то отношения. То есть они, конечно, есть, но это отношения альфы и беты. Ну, по совместительству еще и якоря. А вовсе не те отношения, о которых думает отец.

Дерек мгновенно вычислил причину тахикардии Стайлза.

– Ты не хочешь уже все рассказать? – с нажимом поинтересовался он.

Взгляд Стайлза немедленно стал виноватым.

– Да, конечно… Пап, ты лучше сядь.

– Да неужели? Что еще вы можете мне такого рассказать, чтобы я упал?

Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на Дерека.

– Давай лучше ты, я пока плохо себя контролирую.

Дерек улыбнулся и сверкнул на шерифа пронзительно-синими глазами.

– Как ты это… что это такое? – Джон отлип от дверного косяка и подошел к Дереку. – Что это было?

– Это были мои глаза, – очень любезно ответил Дерек. – Стайлз тоже может вам кое-что показать.

– Может, не надо?

– Стайлз, ты альфа. Ты отвечаешь за стаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы твой отец был в ней?

Взгляд Стайлза изменился, глаза окрасились кровавым. Джон потрясенно нащупал стул и плюхнулся на него, не сводя глаз с сына.

– Что это значит?

– Я – оборотень, Джон. Стайлз тоже.

– Обо… что за бред?

Дерек резко крутанул головой и передернул плечами. Стайлз даже со спины и с закрытыми глазами знал, что именно сейчас видит отец.

– Я родился таким – моя мама тоже была оборотнем, – голос Дерека тоже изменился, в нем появились рычащие нотки. – Стайлз… Стайлзу не повезло, его укусили.

– Поцарапали, – поправил Стайлз.

– Поцарапали, – согласился Дерек. – Неважно. К сожалению, хватило и этого. Теперь он тоже оборотень.

Потрясенный шериф посмотрел на сына.

– Ты тоже так… умеешь?

– Пока плохо, – признался Стайлз. – В смысле, я пока плохо это контролирую. Но я учусь.

– Особенно сложно оборотням контролировать себя в полнолуние, – продолжал Дерек, вернув себе человеческий вид. – Вчера как раз была полная луна, и мы опасались, что Стайлз может… не справиться. Это было его первое полнолуние.

– Мы – это кто? – немедленно уцепился за новую информацию шериф.

– Мы – это те, кто в курсе происходящего.

– Оборотни?

– Не только. Есть еще охотники на оборотней. Они следят за соблюдением определенных правил. Если оборотни никого не трогают – никто не трогает оборотней.

– Нейтралитет? – поднял брови шериф.

Он был напуган, Стайлз чувствовал это по запаху и пульсу, но желание разобраться в ситуации было сильнее.

– Да, – кивнул Дерек. – Сейчас он соблюдается, и это устраивает всех.

– И… много вас?

– Оборотней?

– Оборотней, охотников… может, еще кто-то есть?

– Пока вроде больше никого нет, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Охотники – Ардженты.

– Ардженты? – шериф вытаращил глаза на сына. – Эллисон?

– Эллисон, ее отец… вся их семья. Кейт тоже была охотником.

– У нее было разорвано горло, – медленно протянул, вспоминая, шериф.

– Да. Это сделал оборотень. В наказание за убийство моей семьи в том пожаре.

– Значит, это все-таки она подожгла ваш дом?

– Да.

– А кто убил ее? – губы шерифа стали жесткими, в нем проснулся полицейский. – Ты?

– Нет. Мой дядя, Питер Хейл.

– Не припоминаю такого.

– Еще бы. Последние шесть лет он провел в коме, и только недавно решил влиться обратно в общество. Поубивал кучу людей. И не только.

– Но… мы думали, что Кейт…

– Пусть лучше это будет Кейт. Она погубила достаточно народу, чтобы все это можно было списать на нее.

– Нельзя, – уперся шериф. – Где твой дядя?

– Мертв, – вздохнул Дерек.

– Тоже Кейт? Хотя погоди, что я несу, ты же сказал, это он ее убил, а не она его…

– Джон, – Дерек взял стул и оседлал его задом наперед. – Вы не на работе сейчас. Я пытаюсь рассказать вам про Стайлза. Можно, я просто начну с самого начала? А что и как с убийствами, вы сами поймете в процессе.

– Да, – шериф потер лоб и обмяк. – Да, конечно.

Он вымученно взглянул на сына и снова повернулся к Дереку:

– Рассказывай, я постараюсь не перебивать.

Когда Дерек договорил и замолчал, шериф некоторое время обдумывал услышанное.

– Значит, Стайлз теперь глава стаи?

– Да. Он альфа.

– А кто входит в эту стаю?

– Беты. Это я и Скотт. Эллисон – человек, но тоже считает себя членом стаи, несмотря на недовольство матери.

– Охотник на оборотней – вместе с ними в стае?

– Сейчас все вообще очень странно, – признался Дерек. – Крис, например, сделал для Стайлза и для стаи больше, чем кто-либо еще.

– Итого вас трое оборотней?

– Питер укусил еще Лидию. Непохоже, чтобы она обратилась, но мы пока не знаем точно, что именно с ней случилось. Уиттмор рвется получить укус…

– Хрен ему, – мстительно прорезался Стайлз, весь извертевшийся за время рассказа возле раковины.

– Почему? – не понял шериф.

– Потому что он муд… извини, пап. В общем, его еще воспитывать и воспитывать. А ты, кстати, неплохо справляешься, я думал, тебя это пришибет.

Шериф бросил короткий взгляд на сына и снова повернулся к Дереку.

– И как это все влияет на жизнь обычных людей?

– Ты сказал ему, что я альфа, глава стаи, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Но он все равно слушает только тебя. Какой из меня альфа? Меня собственный отец не берет в расчет.

– Помолчи лучше, – огрызнулся на сына шериф.

– Видишь? – пожал плечами Стайлз.

Дерек встал, подошел к Стайлзу и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Джон, Стайлз хочет, чтобы вы тоже были в его стае.

– Это как? Бегать с вами ночью по лесу?

– Нет. Вы его семья, и этого достаточно. Стая – это тоже что-то вроде семьи, только еще крепче.

– Значит, к тебе и Скотту мой сын привязан крепче, чем ко мне? – нахмурился шериф.

Дерек беспомощно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Я – альфа, пап. Я не хотел этого, но так вышло. И что бы ты там себе ни думал, главное – что для меня ты в моей стае. И я за тебя отвечаю.

– Ты несовершеннолетний… – начал шериф, но наткнулся взглядом на поднятую бровь Дерека и замолчал.

– Ладно… как я понимаю, мой голос уже ничего не значит, – Стайлз вскинулся было, но отец поднял руку, не давая себя перебить. – Я только одного не понимаю. Когда вы приехали, вы первым делом извинились за то, что соврали. Но вы не врали. Вы не договаривали. За что же вы просили прощения?

– За то, что на самом деле сегодня ночью все было очень опасно. И, по-хорошему, полиция штата и ФБР очень бы могли пригодиться… если бы я не справился. Мы соврали тебе, что ничего страшного не должно случиться. Могло случиться. Но… мы справились.

– А если бы не справились? – шериф хмуро посмотрел на сына.

Дерек открыл рот, но у него не повернулся язык сказать правду. Он лишь сильнее сжал плечо Стайлза, и тот ответил сам – сухим, уверенным тоном, которого Дерек у него еще не слышал:

– Крис пристрелил бы меня. И правильно сделал бы. Люди не должны больше страдать от оборотней, не контролирующих себя.

Шериф вскочил и заметался по кухне.

– Я… Арджент… это не должно повториться, – мысли его, судя по всему, были так же сумбурны, как и речь. – Он не имел права… мой сын… Я поговорю с ним.

– Пап, не надо.

– Нет, я… он у меня… Мне есть что сказать ему.

– Пап…

– Если он еще когда-нибудь… еще хоть раз…

Шериф некоторое время угрожающе тыкал пальцем в окно, глядя в никуда и нашаривая другой рукой на бедре отсутствующий пистолет, потом шагнул к сыну и порывисто обнял его. Дерек чуть отступил в сторону, но Стайлз вслепую уверенно нащупал его ладонь и не позволил отойти дальше.

– Но ты ведь справился? – пробормотал Джон в шею сыну. – Все позади, верно? Тебе больше ничего не угрожает?

– Пап, мы с Дереком справимся, не переживай. Все будет хорошо.

– Но Дерек, я так понял, не альфа, а твой… бета?

– И мой якорь, – кивнул Стайлз. – То, что удерживает меня в человеческом сознании, не дает превратиться в зверя.

– Теперь я понимаю, – шериф кивнул и протянул Дереку руку. – Спасибо за все, что ты делаешь для него.

Дерек не успел облегченно выдохнуть, что, кажется, самая тяжелая часть разговора позади, как шериф обнял и его.

– Когда вы сказали, что вы пара,  – Джон быстро отстранился, пряча глаза, – я подумал, что большей глупости в жизни не слышал. Вы просто не могли быть парой, решил я. Теперь я вижу, что ошибался.

Пожалуй, Стайлз от души расхохотался бы, глядя на изумленно открытый рот Дерека, если бы ему не было так грустно.

Когда Джон более-менее успокоился и переварил новости, когда все позавтракали и расслабились, Стайлз позвонил Скотту. Тот сразу же завопил, что Стайлз должен немедленно приехать к нему и все рассказать. Где-то за трубкой слышались возмущенные комментарии Эллисон, которой, как понял Стайлз, мало что удалось вытрясти из отца, и она тоже хотела знать, как все прошло.

– На самом деле, – удалось, наконец, вставить Стайлзу, – мне и рассказывать-то нечего. Я же был слегка не в себе, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Скорее уж, Крис…

– Да он только и сказал, что просидел все самое важное снаружи у закрытой двери, – судя по пыхтению, Эллисон уверенно отжимала трубку у Скотта, – и что знает только… Скотт, ты прекрасно все можешь слышать даже с того конца комнаты, дай мне! Знает только, что все закончилось хорошо, хотя вы оба были по уши в крови.

Голос у Эллисон от волнения был звонче и громче обычного, и ее последнюю фразу шериф тоже услышал. Он побледнел и вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека. Дерек вздохнул. С первых же тренировок Стайлз приносил с собой старую одежду, на которой и оставались все следы – кровь, дырки, подпалины. Переодевался он и к полнолунию, а потом, у Дерека, принял душ, поэтому неудивительно, что сейчас шериф недоумевал.

– Ты же знаешь, – Стайлз подмигнул отцу, – для оборотня быть в крови – это не то чтобы нормально, но совершенно не смертельно.

– Стайлз! – в голосе Эллисон прорезался металл. – Ты расскажешь нам или нет?

– Я думаю, – миролюбиво заметил Стайлз, – нам просто надо собраться всем вместе и все обсудить.

– Так приезжай ко мне! – крикнул Скотт.

– Во-первых, не приезжай, а приезжайте. А во-вторых, не к тебе, а ко мне, – неожиданно заявил Дерек, столкнувшись со Стайлзом лбами над телефоном. – Нам всем нужно подвести итоги.

– Хорошо, – растерянно сказала Эллисон, – тогда мы со Скоттом сейчас подъедем… а куда ехать-то?

Дерек вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Это твой дом, – одними губами ответил Стайлз.

Дерек продолжал молчать, и Стайлз понял, что решать придется ему. Он дал Эллисон адрес, описал дорогу, потом нажал отбой и с любопытством уставился на Дерека.

– Почему ты решил, что лучше собраться у тебя?

– Мать Скотта до сих пор не в курсе, и пусть живет пока спокойно. Сборище у шерифа может привлечь ненужное внимание. Ардженту я доверяю, но не всей его команде, поэтому к нему тоже не стоит соваться, лучше пригласить его персонально, я ему сейчас позвоню. Остается мой лофт. Джон, вы поедете с нами?

– Еще как поеду, – свирепо заявил шериф, поднимаясь с дивана. – И если вы думаете, что я не собираюсь сказать Ардженту пару ласковых слов…

Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на Дерека.

– Слушай, ты никогда не спрашивал у своей мамы, сколько раз ей хотелось всех вас пристукнуть поварешкой?

Встреча началась бурно. Для начала, все попытались поругаться со всеми. Эллисон – с Крисом, из-за его молчания. Джон – тоже с Крисом, из-за сына. Скотт – со Стайлзом, из-за того, что не позволил тоже быть с ним в полнолуние. Дерек – со Скоттом, из-за того, что только его там еще не хватало. Только Стайлз ни с кем ругаться не хотел, сидел на диване, схватившись за голову, слушал, как свистят над головой пули перекрестной ругани, и подумывал, что, пожалуй, Джексона тут категорически не хватает – тогда бы все орали на него. Лучший способ сплотить стаю.

Когда все охрипли и выдохлись, перестали трясти перед носом друг у друга телефонами, пистолетами и когтями, Стайлз хлопнул себя по коленкам и поднялся.

– А теперь, когда мы все знаем, как мы рады друг друга видеть… что дальше?

Скотт растерянно посмотрел на него. Эллисон уселась на диван, примерно сложила руки на коленях и приготовилась слушать. Шериф, подумав, последовал ее примеру. Дерек подошел к Стайлзу и встал за его спиной. И все, как по команде, уставились на Арджента.

– Это что – я альфа, что ли? – возмутился Крис.

– Крис, – мягко сказал Дерек. – Все, что тут творится – твоих рук дело. Ты мог просто прикончить Стайлза. Много раз. Но ты помог сделать его альфой. Рассказывай, как ты видишь будущее нашей стаи.

– Вообще-то, я хотел спросить то же самое у Стайлза, – парировал Крис.

– Ну… – Стайлз прислонился к столу и сложил руки на груди. – Я теперь альфа. Скотт и Дерек – беты. Мой отец… он тоже с нами. Я не собираюсь когда-либо подвергать его риску…

– Я полицейский! – возмутился Джон.

– Ты человек, – ласково поправил его сын.

– Мой опыт…

– Крис, – перебил шерифа Дерек, – у тебя есть с собой нож?

– Да, – кивнул Арджент.

– Пока мы не объясним на деле, он не поймет, – Дерек вытянул руку в сторону охотника.

Крис полоснул ножом по протянутой к нему руке. Все вздрогнули и уставились на Дерека, который подошел к шерифу и демонстративно сунул свою руку ему под нос. Рана затягивалась на глазах. Шериф смотрел как завороженный.

– Вы полицейский, Джон. Вы много знаете. Много умеете. Один только вопрос: вы умеете – так?

Стилински-старший молчал.

– Поэтому люди, даже если они в стае, обычно остаются в стороне до последнего. Мы можем позволить себе гораздо больше, чем вы. Простите за прямоту, – Дерек вернулся к Стайлзу и снова встал позади него.

– Мой отец – тоже в стае. Даже если он никогда больше не соберется с нами вместе – он со мной. И мы все за него отвечаем так же, как друг за друга.

Ардженту показалось, что в глазах шерифа блеснули слезы, но его внимание отвлекла собственная дочь.

– Я тоже с вами, – решительно сказала она.

– Эллисон, – закатил глаза Крис.

– Пап, я все помню. И что мама недовольна, и про кодекс, и про все остальное… Неужели ты думаешь, что мне где-то еще может быть безопаснее, чем в стае оборотней? Неужели ты думаешь, что эта стая заинтересована в поддержании мира меньше, чем ты?

– Я не приглашаю в стаю вас, – сказал Стайлз Крису, – но лишь потому, что это для вас прозвучит бессмысленно. Но если охотникам когда-нибудь потребуется наша помощь…

Крис молча пожал ему руку. Дерек подумал, что теперь Стайлз вспомнит про Джексона, но ошибся.

– Теперь о том, чего мы не знаем. Что с Лидией? Эллисон, ты созванивалась с ней сегодня?

– Прости, я совсем забыла, – покраснела Эллисон. – Я могу позвонить прямо сейчас.

Она достала телефон и набрала номер.

– Привет, что делаешь сейчас? Что… что? Что с тобой? Я не вовремя? Я просто хотела предложить… не хочешь? Просто погулять? Ты… может, мне приехать к тебе? Точно? Ну… хорошо, увидимся в понедельник. Пока.

Эллисон убрала телефон с растерянным видом. Троим оборотням пересказывать разговор не требовалось, а отцу и шерифу она пояснила:

– Плачет.

– Что случилось? – нахмурился Арджент.

– Я не уверена, но… думаю, так ее расстроить мог только Джексон.

– Но сама-то она в порядке? – уточнил Стайлз.

– Ну… если не считать рыданий, то, вроде бы, да, – неуверенно пожала плечами Эллисон.

– А может, она во что-то превратилась и испугалась этого? – предположил Скотт. – А теперь плачет, потому что не знает, с кем ей об этом поговорить? Может, надо поехать к ней…

– Ага, а если она ни во что не превращалась, а тут к ней нагрянет спасательная команда оборотней? Она и так после пары встреч с Питером с успокоительных не слезает, – возмутился Стайлз. – Нет уж, раз она попросила не трогать ее до понедельника – не трогаем до понедельника.

Дерек почувствовал неожиданную неприязнь к Лидии. Они еще даже не выяснили, что с ней, а Стайлз уже защищает ее так, словно она тоже полноправный член стаи. Лучше бы про Джексона подумал.

– Когда станет ясно, что с Лидией – будем думать, что делать с Джексоном, – словно услышал его мысли Стайлз.

– А если мы не узнаем, что с Лидией? – спросил Скотт.

– Все равно придется думать про Джексона, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Думаю, он напомнит о себе очень скоро.

– Что ж, – задумчиво сказал Крис. – По-моему, самое важное и срочное мы обсудили, и все заслужили отдых. По крайней мере, до понедельника. Стайлз, понадоблюсь – звони. Джон…

Шериф посмотрел на Арджента сердито, но протянутую руку все-таки пожал.

– Стайлз, ты домой? – спросил он, когда Крис вышел.

– Я попозже, пап, хорошо?

– Да, я понимаю, тебе надо побыть с… кхм. С друзьями. Ладно, ребята, увидимся. Скотт, Эллисон… Дерек.

Дерек пожал шерифу руку и проводил его до двери. Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел ему в спину. Криса Дерек провожать не пошел, а шерифу оказал уважение. Он что, хочет понравиться ему? Или просто чувствует себя виноватым и пытается загладить вину?

– Ладно, чувак, – Скотт, успевший сесть на диван рядом с Эллисон, потянул Стайлза за рукав, – а теперь давай рассказывай, как все прошло.

– Дерьмово прошло, – брякнул Стайлз, падая между ними. – Судя по тому, что я ничего не помню, а футболка Дерека…

– Футболка Дерека отправилась в помойку, – перебил его закрывший дверь Дерек, – и больше не является темой для обсуждения.

– Я чуть не убил тебя, – спокойно сказал Стайлз.

– Это не так-то просто сделать, хоть ты и альфа, – так же спокойно отозвался Дерек.

– Правда? – поднял одну бровь Стайлз. – Если бы я дотянулся до горла…

Дерек непроизвольно провел пальцами по горлу, вспомнив, как прошлым вечером только об этом и думал. Скотт и Эллисон, казалось, боялись напомнить о себе. Стайлз криво усмехнулся.

– Ты стал другим, – неожиданно сказал Скотт.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на него:

– Я заметил.

– Но ты так и не рассказал…

– Скотт, – Стайлз не повышал голоса, но Скотт заткнулся немедленно. – Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится сильно напугать Эллисон, чтобы навсегда отбить у нее желание подходить к тебе – приходите сюда, и Дерек во всех подробностях расскажет вам, что я с ним чуть было не сделал. Миссис Арджент будет рада.

– Ты бы лучше рассказал, что ты чуть не сделал с собой, – заметил Дерек.

– А это их не касается.

Эллисон встала и потянула Скотта за собой:

– Мне кажется, нам с тобой не стоит пытаться влезать глубже.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз тоже поднялся и крепко ее обнял. – Скотти, не обижайся. Хватит и того, что Дерек теперь точно знает, на что подписался.

Друзья распрощались, и Скотт с Эллисон ушли.

– На что же я подписался? – поинтересовался Дерек, когда перестал слышать шаги Скотта.

– На ненормального альфу, который только за тебя и может удержаться на грани полного безумия.

– Не преувеличивай, Стайлз. До следующего полнолуния ты будешь в порядке, а через четыре недели все пройдет проще, чем в первый раз.

– То есть, до следующего полнолуния мы можем не видеться? – вырвалось у Стайлза.

Дерек посмотрел на него с недоумением.

– Тебе так не хочется меня видеть? Не проблема.

– Да нет же! Это ты не хочешь… – Стайлз запнулся. – Черт. Я просто помню, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я лишний раз напоминал… Я стараюсь не надоедать тебе, вот и все. Извини. Я просто нервничаю. Из-за Лидии.

– А что не так с Лидией? – ноздри Дерека раздулись.

– В том-то и дело, что никто не знает, что с ней не так. А может, с ней ничего и не случилось?

– Может, и не случилось, – неохотно ответил Дерек. – Ты бы лучше подумал, что будешь делать с Джексоном.

– Укушу его, – брякнул Стайлз. – Пусть все ругаются на него одного, тогда у меня будет самая дружная стая в Штатах.

– Оригинальное решение проблемы, – рассмеялся Дерек.

– Почему ты никогда не смеешься при других? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Не хочется.

– А почему смеешься при мне? – продолжал допытываться Стайлз.

Дерек не ответил. Стайлз пожал плечами и отвернулся. Он уже хотел сказать «ну, мне, наверное, тоже пора», когда Дерек вдруг глухо сказал ему в спину:

– Не знаю.

– Что? – повернулся к нему Стайлз. – Эй… тебе не обязательно отвечать на каждый мой вопрос. Я же не заставляю тебя. Я вообще не собираюсь никого заставлять…

– Ты и не заставляешь. Я отвечаю тебе, потому что мы с тобой разговариваем.

– А… – Стайлз почувствовал, что в горле пересохло, и он облизал губы. – А тебе этого хочется? Разговаривать со мной.

– Хочется, – Дерек выглядел удивленным, но ответил уверенно. – Правда, с тобой намного удобнее разговаривать, когда ты в альфа-форме – ты тогда больше помалкиваешь…

Стайлз рассмеялся, сделал шаг к Дереку и обнял его.

– Спасибо, – улыбаясь, сказал он в теплое плечо.

– Не за что, – Дерек обнял его в ответ.

– Ты не будешь против, если я приду завтра?

– Приходи.

– Я буду стараться помалкивать.

– Я же сказал, приходи.

– И принесу пиццу.

– Это не обязательно.

– Знаю. Но я все равно принесу.

*   *   *

Воскресенье прошло спокойно. Стайлз утром поболтал немного со Скоттом, потом долго разговаривал с отцом. Шериф пытался обдумывать новую информацию, и у него была масса вопросов к сыну. На какие-то Стайлз мог ответить сам, на какие-то не знал ответов. Пришлось конспектировать, чтобы потом задать их Ардженту.

– Вообще-то, ты мог бы и сам у него спросить, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

– Вообще-то, когда я его вижу, то думать пока могу только о том, что он тебя чуть не убил.

– Пап, перестань. Ты же знаешь, что это не личное…

– Ага, чистый бизнес.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

– Арджент – крестный отец! Ну… в чем-то ты прав, пожалуй. Это он все затеял и всех организовал. Правда, что делать с Джексоном, он мне так и не подсказал. Наверное, с этим я должен уже справляться сам.

– А что с Джексоном? – поинтересовался Джон.

– Ты же знаешь, какой он козел, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Его надо как-то вписать в коллектив, а как его заставишь?

– Так, может, просто не кусать его? – предположил шериф.

– Может, и не кусать. А может, и кусать… пап, я сам не знаю, честно. С Лидией бы разобраться для начала…

Так, в мыслях о Лидии, Стайлз пришел и к Дереку. Отдал обещанную пиццу, плюхнулся на диван и полез в интернет с телефона.

– Может, тебе ноутбук дать? – спросил Дерек, пытаясь понять причину глубокой задумчивости Стайлза.

– Что? А… не, не надо. В Гугле все равно ничего найти не могу.

– А что ты ищешь? – Дерек сел с ним рядом на диван.

– Хотел узнать, какие еще бывают варианты для людей, укушенных оборотнями, – Стайлз положил голову Дереку на колени и поднял телефон так, чтобы Дерек видел экран. – Сам посмотри – голяк. Сплошные описания ужасов оборотничьей жизни и смерти. Слушай, а кто еще из сверхъестественных существ бывает на самом деле? Надеюсь, не вампиры? Дерек?

Стайлз лишь теперь заметил, что Дерек замер, словно проглотил биту, и сидел не шевелясь.

– Что с тобой? – удивился Стайлз, а потом до него дошло.

Мгновенно покраснев, как вывеска Макдональдса, он вскочил и сел рядом с Дереком, зачем-то одергивая футболку.

– Я… ммм… извини, я не нарочно… Сказал бы сразу, не обязательно было так напрягаться.

– Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было удобно, – совершенно неожиданно для Стайлза ляпнул Дерек и тоже покраснел.

Некоторое время Стайлз пытался переварить происходящее и понять, что сказать дальше, а потом просто махнул рукой:

– Пойдем, что ли, пиццу съедим?

– Пошли, – с облегчением согласился Дерек.

Вечером, вспоминая прошедший день, Стайлз подумал, что более странного разговора с Хейлом у него еще не было.

В понедельник, руля к школе, Стайлз так и сяк прокручивал в голове различные варианты разговора с Джексоном, не в силах выбрать какой-то один – в основном, из-за того, что он так и не мог решить, кусать Уиттмора или нет. В итоге Стайлз решил положиться на волю случая, но он и предположить не мог, какой именно случай определит происходящее с ними.

Припарковав машину, Стайлз увидел Скотта, подъехавшего на велике. Он подошел к другу, и в школу они вошли вместе.

– Ты решил насчет Джексона? – спросил Скотт.

– Нет, – сокрушенно признался Стайлз. – Хоть убей, не представляю, что мне с ним делать. Я все-таки хочу сначала увидеть Лидию…

– Лидию?

Несмотря на свои новые способности, Стайлз продолжал оставаться ужасно рассеянным, и до последнего не обращал внимания на подаваемые организмом сигналы. Поэтому вопль Джексона оказался для него полной неожиданностью. И еще большей неожиданностью стал мощный удар, своротивший ему скулу набок. Джексон, болезненно поморщившись и встряхнув кистью, тут же схватил Стайлза за грудки и прижал к шкафчику, который тот так и не успел открыть.

– Лидию, мудак ты недобитый? Ты все-таки добрался до Лидии, да? Радуешься теперь, да?

– Джексон! – подбежавшая Лидия попыталась оттащить Уиттмора от Стилински. – Прекрати сейчас же! Ты выдумал себе какую-то чушь, а теперь…

Джексон, не глядя, пихнул ее одной рукой, и Лидия отлетела бы в стену, если бы ее не поймал Скотт.

– Ты спятил? – заорал он, помогая Лидии удержаться на ногах. – Джексон!

Стайлз, к изумлению Скотта, не пытался воспользоваться своей силой, чтобы оторвать от себя взбешенного Уиттмора, хотя кулаки Джексона так стягивали ворот футболки, что лицо Стайлза уже побагровело. Скотт, убедившись, что Лидия в порядке, подбежал к сцепившимся парням и принялся разжимать захват на горле Стайлза.

– Уиттмор, отпусти его сейчас же, пока я не порвал тебе глотку, – тихо сказал он на ухо Джексону.

Тот повернулся к нему, и Скотт увидел, что обычно серые глаза почти побелели от ярости.

– Что тут происходит? – раздался возмущенный крик Финстока. – Маккол, Уиттмор… кто там еще с вами?

Скотт мгновенно перегруппировался и подхватил Стайлза под мышки.

– Тренер, Стайлзу стало нехорошо… мы его сейчас выведем на свежий воздух… предупредите, пожалуйста, мистера Харриса…

Обычно заговаривание зубов старшим было прерогативой Стайлза, но сейчас Скотт справился не хуже – не иначе, с перепугу. К счастью, Джексон сообразил, что если он не подыграет, им всем светит наказание за драку. Поэтому он вместе со Скоттом потащил Стилински к выходу. Лидия хотела пойти следом, но Скотт взглядом посоветовал ей оставаться на месте. Эллисон уже спешила к подруге, поняв, что происходит что-то неладное.

На улице Скотт наконец позволил себе применить настоящую силу, и за одну секунду отцепил Джексона от Стайлза.

– Какого черта, Уиттмор? Ты совсем с катушек съехал?

– Я съехал? Маккол, скажи, насколько хорошо ты знаешь своего друга? Своего лучшего друга? Ботана, лузера и психа? А?

– Он не был ни тем, ни другим, ни третьим, – твердо ответил Скотт, пока Стайлз растирал горло. – А теперь он – альфа.

– Я заметил, – Джексон сплюнул.

В школе прозвенел звонок. Все трое переглянулись и остались на месте.

– Да ты можешь по-человечески объяснить, что случилось?

– Что случилось? Случилось полнолуние, Маккол.

– И что тебе с того? Ты-то не укушен.

– Я – нет, а вот Лидия – да.

– Она обратилась? – Стайлз замер в ужасе, представив, что могло случиться. – Она была с тобой?

– Она была со мной, Стилински, хотя я уже и не знаю, можно ли это так назвать. Она была со мной, да. В моей постели, если говорить точнее.

Скотт оглянулся на Стайлза. Как ни странно, на его лице он не увидел ни огорчения, ни злости.

– И что случилось?

– А как ты думаешь, что обычно случается, когда парень с девчонкой находятся в одной кровати?

– Блин, Уиттмор, мы-то тут при каком, даже если вы… – Скотт замялся.

– Мы трахались, Маккол, да, это называется именно так. Но я, блядь, понятия не имею, как называется то, когда твоя девчонка, кончая, вдруг выкрикивает имя другого! Выкрикивает так, что уши закладывает!

– И… чье имя она выкрикнула? – недоумевающе нахмурился Скотт.

– Ты совсем тупой, Маккол, да? – Джексон сжал кулаки. – Она кричала «Стайлз»! И не один раз. Она, блядь, выкрикивала имя вашего блаженненького альфы, который, похоже, оказался не таким уж и блаженным, а? Когда ты успел ее оприходовать, Стилински? Ты ведь давно об этом мечтал?

– Вот из-за чего она плакала в воскресенье, – Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза. – Уиттмор, что ты ей наговорил?

– Веришь, Маккол – не помню. Помню только, что такого удара в спину я еще ни от кого никогда не получал.

– Я не спал с Лидией, – неожиданно спокойно сказал Стайлз. – Даже когда я танцевал с ней на балу, она думала только о тебе. И укусили ее из-за того, что она пошла искать тебя, придурок ты эдакий. Она бы никогда не променяла…

– Ты не представляешь, на что способны девчонки ради мести, – криво усмехнулся Джексон. – А я не очень представляю, какие еще возможности дает тебе твоя сила альфы. Если укус как-то повлиял на нее… Откуда мне знать, что ты не можешь теперь тоже влиять на нее?

– Ты считаешь, что я приманил бы ее волчьим гипнозом, чтобы переспать с ней? – вытаращился на Джексона Стайлз. – Скотт, я не буду его кусать. Он же дебил! От него одни проблемы!

– Зато от тебя никаких проблем! – вызверился Джексон.

– Джексон, уймись, – поймал его за локоть Скотт. – Стайлз не спал с Лидией.

– Тебе-то откуда знать? Думаешь, он бы пригласил тебя подержать свечку?

– Ты забыл, что мы чувствуем, когда нам врут. Он не врет. Он не спал с ней. Хочешь, спросим об этом Лидию, и я скажу тебе, говорит ли она правду.

– Ты не скажешь правды мне, – скривился Джексон. – Ты всегда будешь покрывать своего дружка. А еще он теперь сильнее тебя. Откуда ты знаешь, что он не может тебя обмануть?

– Я не стал бы спать с Лидией, даже если бы у меня была такая возможность, – Стайлз, потирая скулу, подошел к Джексону. – Она думает только о тебе, и в здравом уме никогда бы не стала моей. А заставить ее с помощью каких-то там суперспособностей… Во-первых, ты их сам себе придумал, а во-вторых, я бы никогда так не сделал. Для этого нужно совсем не любить и не уважать ни человека, с которым делаешь такое, ни себя самого.

Он развернулся и направился к школе. Скотт догнал его и пошел рядом.

– Тогда какого хрена это было? – крикнул Джексон ему в спину.

– Не знаю, – бросил Стайлз на ходу. – Полнолуние – странная штука. Я про себя-то толком не помню, что со мной было.

– Так может, ты еще чего-нибудь про себя не помнишь, а?

– Джексон, полнолуние я провел с Дереком и компанией охотников в оцеплении. И поверь, мне было несладко. Я чуть не…

Стайлз замер на полуслове и резко повернулся обратно к Уиттмору.

– Во сколько это случилось?

– Ч-что случилось? – попятился от него Джексон.

– Лидия! Во сколько она выкрикнула мое имя?

– Я н-не… кажется, без чего-то двенадцать… без двадцати, что ли… а что ты…

Стайлз, не дослушав его, схватил Скотта за руку.

– Полнолуние в этот раз было ранним, Крис так сказал. Надо узнать…

Он не договорил и схватился за телефон. Скотт и Джексон смотрели на него во все глаза.

– Крис, доброе утро. Я… у меня вопрос. Вы не можете мне точно сказать, во сколько было полнолуние? А во сколько Дерек выгнал вас за дверь?

Судя по меняющемуся выражению лица Скотта, он что-то понимал из того, что говорил Стайлзу Арджент.

– Спасибо. Нет, ничего, просто хотел кое-что проверить… Да, конечно, я сообщу, если будут какие-то новости.

Стайлз отключился и уставился на Джексона. Тот нервно сглотнул.

– Что ты узнал?

– Похоже, Лидия выкрикнула мое имя в тот момент, когда я… когда я чуть не убил Дерека.

Джексон вздрогнул.

– А почему он был с тобой один?

Ни Стайлз, ни Скотт не обратили на его вопрос внимания.

– Думаешь, Лидия что-то почувствовала? – нахмурился Скотт.

– Про Дерека? Тогда почему она не крикнула его имя?

– Может быть, она пыталась как-то тебя остановить?

– Знаешь, это так странно все… что-то вертится вокруг, как муха, а поймать не могу, – Стайлз тряхнул головой.

– Ну, если она что-то такое почувствовала про Дерека…

– Почему про Дерека? – поднял брови Стайлз. – Он ей вообще никто и звать никак.

– А ты ей кто? – осторожно, но уже ехидно поинтересовался Джексон.

– Я? – Стайлз задумался. – Ну… она знает, что нравится мне… нравилась.

– А теперь уже нет? – брови Джексона поползли вверх.

– Этого как-то… недостаточно, – попытался отвлечь его внимание Скотт.

– Ну… ее укусил Питер, а я, получается, его преемник. То есть, если бы она была оборотнем, то теперь я бы был ее альфой вместо Питера.

– Ага, а Дерек его родной племянник. По-моему, связь ничуть не хуже, – скептически хмыкнул Скотт.

– Да нет, это все фигня, – поморщился Стайлз. – Она ведь так и не обратилась, значит, у нее не может быть связи ни со мной, ни с Дереком…

– А с кем у нее может быть связь? – недоумевающе спросил Скотт.

– С одним придурком, который не ценит того, что имеет, – бросил Стайлз, не глядя на Джексона. – И, если на то пошло, ей незачем было меня останавливать. Даже если бы я разорвал Дерека в клочья… Я немножко помню, я не ставил себе цели убить его, просто… он мешал мне. Он держал меня, а я хотел вырваться… он бы не погиб, просто я бы изорвал его до такой степени, что он не смог бы больше меня удерживать… он бы не умер. Все бы зажило.

– А если бы ты вырвался – что бы было? – заинтересовался Джексон.

– Бойня была бы, – хмуро посмотрел на него Стайлз. – Но я бы не вырвался. За дверью меня ждали все охотники Арджентов. Если бы меня не удержал Дерек – они бы меня убили. Если бы я прорвался к двери…

– Стайлз, – потрясенно перебил друга Скотт. – Она… она действительно почувствовала!

– Да что она могла почувствовать? Я же тебе говорю – Дерек не погиб бы…

– Так она и не Дерека назвала. Она же назвала твое имя! В тот момент, когда ты был на волосок от того, чтобы…

Стайлз и Джексон дружно уставились на Скотта с испугом.

– Чего? – смутился тот. – Я просто подумал… По-настоящему-то смерть грозила не Дереку, а тебе. Она твое имя и назвала.

– Предупредить, что ли, пыталась? – не понял Уиттмор.

– Не знаю, – Стайлз потер лоб. – Но у нее что-то есть… такое…

– Какое? – устало закатил глаза Джексон. – Чего еще мне от нее ждать?

– Тебе? – неожиданно зло ощерился на него Стайлз. – Ничего тебе не ждать. Если не хочешь быть последним мудаком – иди и извинись перед ней. Она ни в чем не виновата, ни перед тобой, ни перед кем-либо еще.

– Но с ней ведь что-то не так теперь? – настаивал Джексон.

– Ну, раз в полнолуние она не откусила тебе голову, то, думаю, тебе ничего не грозит. Хотя я бы на ее месте прибил тебя без всякого полнолуния.

Стайлз махнул рукой и пошел в школу.

– Эй! – крикнул ему вслед Джексон. – А… со мной-то что?

– А что с тобой? – повернулся Стайлз. – Ты просто мудак, вот что с тобой. Причем по жизни.

– Нет, я имел в виду…

– Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, Уиттмор. Я сказал тебе – извинись перед Лидией.

– И все?

– Джексон, ты даже человеком ведешь себя так, что тебя хочется убить. На хрена ты мне такой красивый сдался еще и с клыками и когтями? Научись вести себя по-человечески, а там посмотрим.

Когда они ввалились в кабинет химии, ноздри Харриса раздулись, как парашюты.

– Позвольте узнать причину, по которой вы отсутствовали бОльшую часть урока? – ядовито осведомился он.

– А… разве тренер не сказал вам? – растерялся Скотт.

– Сказал… нечто не слишком вразумительное. Я предпочел бы услышать ваши собственные объяснения.

– У меня кровь носом пошла, – весьма убедительно шмыгнул носом Стайлз. – Скотт и Джексон вывели меня на свежий воздух.

– И именно из-за крови из носа у вас разбита скула, мистер Стилински? А мистер Уиттмор, очевидно, сбил свой кулак, вытаскивая вас на улицу?

Скотт испуганно уставился на друга.

– Ты чего синяк-то не убрал? – возмущенно зашипел он ему в ухо.

– Кто-нибудь из вас может предложить какое-то более приемлемое объяснение? – переспросил Харрис.

Поскольку ответа не последовало, он пожал плечами:

– В три. В этом кабинете. Все трое.

Джексон в сердцах швырнул свою сумку на пол, Скотт потянул Стайлза к пустым дальним партам.

В три часа они вновь собрались в кабинете химии. Харрис, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, вручил им тряпки и велел убраться в классе.

– А и правда, Стилински, – протянул уже успокоившийся Джексон, оттирая с парты пятна реактивов, – почему ты не убрал синяки? Тебе же это раз плюнуть. Это я со своей рукой ничего сделать не могу.

– И поделом тебе, – мстительно заметил Скотт и тоже вопросительно уставился на друга.

– Ну… – протянул Стайлз, выполаскивая тряпку под краном. – Мне просто кажется, что если я начну постоянно пользоваться всеми этими… способностями, то забуду, каково приходится обычным людям. Мне кажется, это неправильно.

– Тьфу! – презрительно скривился Джексон. – Ты не альфа, ты малахольный придурок.

– От которого зависит твое будущее, – спокойно заметил Стайлз. – Желаешь еще что-нибудь мне высказать?

Джексон замолчал и занялся следующей партой.

*   *   *

К Дереку Стайлз примчался без предупреждения. Честно говоря, он просто забыл позвонить, настолько его захватили мысли о Лидии. Ему не терпелось поделиться новостями, и, едва открыв дверь лофта, он выпалил:

– Ты не представляешь, что я узнал!

– И что же ты узнал? – Дерек спускался сверху по винтовой лестнице.

– Представляешь, Лидия…

Дерек нахмурился, потом вдруг оскалился и метнулся к Стайлзу с такой скоростью, что тот не успел понять, как Дерек оказался возле него.

– Что это? – прорычал Дерек, ухватив Стайлза за воротник и выпустив клыки.

– Где? – недоумевающе завертелся в его руках Стайлз.

– У тебя на лице!

– А, это… Это Джексон.

– И ты ему позволил? Ты мог размазать его всмятку!

– А я не хочу размазывать его всмятку, – Стайлз попытался вырваться, но Дерек держал крепко. – Я стараюсь не пользоваться слишком часто своими новыми способностями, чтобы не забывать, каково это – просто быть человеком.

– Почему он ударил тебя? Что случилось?

– Лидия случилась, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Опять Лидия? – когти Дерека впились уже в плечо Стайлза.

– Почему опять? Я только про нее и думаю все эти дни…

Стайлз вздрогнул и замолчал, когда глаза Дерека сверкнули синим.

– Продолжай, – рявкнул Дерек, явно с трудом удерживая себя в руках.

Стайлз не мог понять, что его так взвинтило, но послушно продолжил:

– Они с Джексоном в полнолуние были вместе. И… в общем, она в самый неподходящий момент выкрикнула мое имя.

Дерек зарычал.

– И почему же она это сделала?

– Эй… Дерек, ты чего? Я уже от Джексона словил за Лидию, а ты-то что хочешь…

Стайлз не успел договорить, потому что губы Дерека накрыли его рот. Острые клыки слегка царапнули губы, и Стайлза затрясло. Нет, Дерек не пытался его убить или как-то навредить ему. Даже не зафиксировав поцелуй, он прошелся губами и носом по всему лицу Стайлза – потираясь, принюхиваясь, изучая.

– Дерек… что ты делаешь?

– Ты пахнешь… неправильно, – невнятно отозвался Дерек. – Пахнешь… им.

– Я… – Стайлз попытался было отшатнуться, но Дерек не отпустил – практически донес его до стены и впечатал в нее.

– Меня это бесит.

– Запах Джексона? – Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

– Почему Лидия кричала твое имя?

– Я думал, ты знаешь! – возмутился Стайлз.

– Я не знаю, – Дерек немного расслабился и уткнулся носом Стайлзу в плечо.

– Дерек, – Стайлз осторожно обнял горячее тело, прижавшее его к стене. – Дерек, что случилось?

– Что он с тобой сделал? – Дерек отстранился – уже без клыков и синих глаз, провел пальцами по лицу Стайлза.

– Просто засветил в табло, – пожал плечами Стайлз.

– Ты слишком сильно им пахнешь.

– Ну… потом он схватил меня примерно как ты раньше… наверное, хотел еще врезать, но Скотт нас растащил. От него и Лидии досталось.

Дерек опять рыкнул.

– Может, хватит о Лидии?

– Да я бы рад, только непонятно же, что с ней случилось, – вздохнул Стайлз. – У меня есть одна мысль – ну, насчет того, что она мое имя выкрикнула, – только она все равно толком ничего не объясняет. Когда Джексон и Лидия…

– Хватит о Джексоне. Хватит о Лидии, – в голосе Дерека появились непривычно умоляющие нотки. – Стайлз… укуси его.

– Что? – Стайлз подумал, что ослышался. – Тебе же… ты же никогда этого не хотел!

– Теперь хочу, – Дерек снова прижался к нему.

– Почему? – Стайлз обнял его уже смелее.

– Я хоть морду ему смогу набить, не опасаясь, что убью, – большое тело в руках Стайлза шумно вздохнуло.

– Я же альфа, не ты, я сам разберусь, – Стайлз погладил Дерека по плечам.

– Я помню, но он не должен безнаказанно бить тебя, – Дерек прижался еще сильнее, ткнулся носом за ухо, и до Стайлза наконец дошло.

– Дерек, – тихонько позвал он, и когда Дерек поднял голову, посмотрел ему в глаза. – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Дерек издал странный звук, похожий на всхлип, и коснулся его губ своими. Неловко, неуверенно, словно не понимая, что делает. Стайлз вздохнул и выбрался из его рук.

– Ты не хочешь этого, – сказал он срывающимся от разочарования голосом, глядя в окно. – Просто я – альфа, а у тебя – инстинкт…

Дерек подошел сзади, осторожно прижался со спины.

– И чем тебя не устраивает мой инстинкт? – шепнул он Стайлзу в ухо.

– Тем, что на самом деле ты не хочешь… – Стайлз замер, потому что ладони Дерека не просто держали – гладили, ласкали, изучали. – Дерек, не надо. Ты же не целовал меня – просто подчинился.

– Хорошо, – послушно отозвался Дерек, – тогда я, пожалуй, не буду больше подчиняться.

Он развернул Стайлза к себе лицом и снова поцеловал – увереннее и спокойнее.

– Что значит – не буду подчиняться? – Стайлзу трудно было мыслить логично, когда Дерек вытворял такое.

– Ты же сказал – «не надо». Я решил, что не хочу тебя слушаться, – Дерек снова поцеловал его, и Стайлз наконец позволил себе поверить.

Он обнял Дерека за шею, сам прижался крепче и ответил на поцелуй.

– Как так могло получиться? – пробормотал он. – Ты же не хотел этого никогда.

– Я никогда не задумывался, каково это – быть якорем, – спокойно ответил Дерек. – Я понимал, как работает якорь для того, кто его нашел. Кто обычно становится якорем? Те, кого мы любим. Но чаще всего они тоже… любят нас.

– Кто был твоим якорем? – рискнул спросить Стайлз.

– Мама, – просто ответил Дерек. – У детей это почти всегда мать.

– Но твоя мама мертва уже несколько лет. Или теперь тебе не нужен якорь?

– Якорь нужен всем. Я цеплялся за Лору, потом за Питера… наверное, это судьба такая – привязываться к своим альфам. Но ты не просто мой четвертый альфа, ты… – Дерек замялся.

– Что – я? – не понял Стайлз.

– Почему ты попросил поцеловать тебя? – спросил Дерек, покраснев.

– Потому что… – Стайлз тоже почувствовал, как уши запылали. – Ну… ты же просил не говорить об этом…

– А теперь прошу сказать.

– Я… кажется, я люблю тебя, – Стайлз ужасно боялся, что этими словами что-то испортит сейчас, несмотря на разрешение Дерека, поэтому договорил их шепотом.

– А почему?

– Что значит – почему? – Стайлз так возмутился вопросом, что перестал бояться. – Разве кто-то сможет объяснить, почему?

– Почему мы любим? Нет, этого никто не может объяснить. Но ты ведь не сразу полюбил. Сначала ты привязался, верно? Привязал себя к якорю и просто привязался ко мне. Я к тебе теперь тоже… привязан, – Дерек усмехнулся, – и привязанность эта оказалась куда крепче, чем я себя пытался убедить.

Стайлз некоторое время просто смотрел ему в глаза, потом медленно спросил:

– Тебе все еще не нравится определение принца-консорта?

– Я и так всегда рядом с тобой, – пожал плечами Дерек. – И всегда буду рядом. Какая разница, как это называется?

– Большая, – в глазах Стайлза запрыгали сумасшедшие чертенята. – Регент – это тот, кто правит от имени правителя-недоростка. Принц-консорт – тот, кто трахает королеву…

Дерек в ужасе выпалил:

– Господи, у меня только, кажется, наладились отношения с твоим отцом…

– Который уверен, что-о-о… – Стайлз уставился на него горящим восторженным взглядом.

Дерек вздохнул и понял, что у него есть только один выход – заткнуть Стайлзу рот. Спустя примерно полминуты Стайлз оторвался от него, жадно отдышался и выпалил:

– Ну, так ты будешь слушать про Лидию?

*   *   *

Сначала они, конечно, все-таки перекусили. Как только смогли оторваться друг от друга, а это получилось не сразу. Дерек пришел в себя первым и потащил Стайлза на кухню. Тот послушно шел следом, и некоторое время даже молчал. Но когда Дерек полез за тарелками, сзади его талию обвили тонкие, но сильные руки.

– Я не смогу молчать все время, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Знаю, – коротко отозвался Дерек.

– Видимо, моя болтливость – это не болезнь, поэтому даже то, что я стал оборотнем…

– Я привык, – Дерек развернулся, поцеловал Стайлза и рассмеялся. – Ну, почти. Но, поскольку избавиться от тебя мне все равно не светит, я вынужден буду привыкнуть очень быстро – если хочу остаться в своем уме.

Стайлз сердито ткнул его кулаком в грудь.

– Прекрати смеяться над своим альфой.

– Боже упаси, это я так оплакиваю свой здравый смысл. Давай уже поедим, и ты, наконец, расскажешь про Лидию и Джексона.

Стайлз попытался рассказывать прямо с набитым ртом, но Дерек категорически отказался слушать чавканье и фырканье. Горя нетерпением все поскорее выложить, Стайлз прикончил обед чуть ли не вдвое быстрее обычного и потянул Дерека вниз. Дерек сел на диван, а Стайлз улегся, положив голову ему на колени. Недавно он уже делал так, и получилось ужасно неловко, а теперь у него было ощущение, что только так все и должно быть.

– Они были вместе в полнолуние. Вообще, я, конечно, не в восторге от Джексона, но он явно не трус. Ты только представь: остаться один на один с девчонкой, которая с минуты на минуту может хрен знает во что превратиться. Да еще и суметь заняться с ней сексом, зная, что в процессе она может тебя разорвать на клочки… или, в конце концов, откусить тебе голову…

– Стайлз, – возмущенно перебил его Дерек, – мы волки, а не богомолы!

– В случае с Лидией я бы ни в чем не был уверен, – радостно отозвался Стайлз. – Волком, как ты понимаешь, она уже не стала, так что… откуда мы знаем, чего от нее ждать?

Дерек поднял брови до середины лба, но больше комментировать не стал.

– В общем, они занимались сексом, и в самый неподходящий, по мнению Джексона, момент… хотя, с другой стороны, я не представляю, какой момент мог бы ему показаться подходящим для такого…

– Стайлз.

– Прости. Так вот, в самый неподходящий момент она выкрикнула мое имя. И не один раз, если верить Джексону, а учитывая, в каком он был бешенстве, я склонен ему поверить.

– Это странно, – нахмурился Дерек.

– Я тебе еще страннее скажу. Я попытался выяснить у Джексона и Арджента насчет времени… в общем, судя по всему, Лидию накрыло в тот момент, когда я тебя чуть не убил.

– Пик полнолуния, – спокойно пожал плечами Дерек, – ничего удивительного.

– Да, но при чем тут я? Почему она меня-то вспомнила? Укусил ее не я, и, раз оборотнем она не стала, я не ее альфа.

– У вас с ней что-то было? – Дерек изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос прозвучал ровно, но, судя по сочувственному взгляду Стайлза, у него не очень получилось.

– У меня еще ни с кем ничего не было, – Стайлз обхватил руками шею Дерека и потянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

– Только не говори, что ты даже ни с кем не целовался, – попытался отшутиться Дерек.

– Ну, если не считать тот поцелуй, за который я получил по голове сначала совочком, а потом резиновой уточкой…

Дерек сгреб его в охапку, подтягивая выше, прижался к губам, чувствуя сладкое отчаяние. Он попал, вляпался насмерть. И никогда еще, с тех пор, как погибла Пейдж, не чувствовал себя настолько целым. Не раненым.

– Что с тобой? – тихонько спросил Стайлз.

Дерек молча покачал головой и отпустил Стайлза. Тот завозился, снова устраиваясь головой на его коленях, и продолжил:

– Получается, Лидия звала меня тогда, когда мы оба с тобой могли погибнуть. Говорят, некоторые люди чувствуют, когда их близкие в беде, но… Я бы еще мог сказать, что Лидия – близкий мне человек… Ну, во всяком случае, достаточно дорогой, – поправился Стайлз, взглянув на помрачневшего Дерека, – но я-то ей… Ну, приятель, конечно, мы стали больше общаться с тех пор, как появилась Эллисон, но… наши отношения нельзя даже сравнить с ее дружбой с Эллисон, хотя меня она знает с третьего класса… хм… Во всяком случае, я ее знаю с третьего класса, а Эллисон появилась совсем недавно… в общем…

– Стайлз, я понял, – перебил Дерек, понимая, что иначе Стайлз рискует не остановиться вовсе.

– Ну да. Так вот, я могу понять, что на нее тоже как-то подействовало полнолуние, но не могу понять, почему именно мое имя. С другой стороны, даже если бы я тебя раскромсал всего, ты бы, наверное… Ты бы ведь не погиб? – Стайлз уставился на Дерека.

Дерек пожал плечами:

– Не знаю. Ты мог и убить меня.

– Но я не хотел тебя убивать! Я помню – я просто хотел вырваться, а ты… мешал.

– Ну, в таком случае, видимо, я бы остался жив. Ты ведь уже добил меня до такого состояния, что я тебя отпустил. Правда, нам очень повезло, и именно в этот момент ты меня… вспомнил.

– А если бы не вспомнил? – нахмурился Стайлз.

– Тогда ты бы рванул на выход… и там же и лег бы под пулями охотников.

– Насмерть?

– Насколько я знаю, Арджент запретил своим людям стрелять тебе в голову. И, насколько я понимаю Арджента, сам он собирался стрелять последним и… именно в голову. Сомневаюсь, что выстрелы в корпус смогли бы тебя остановить, так что – скорее всего, насмерть.

– Лидия беспокоилась обо мне? Или хотела предупредить? Но я все равно не понимаю, как…

– Никто не понимает, – вздохнул Дерек. – Я думаю, надо поговорить с Лидией. Она оправилась после случившегося? Я так понимаю, Джексон закатил ей скандал?

– Да, судя по всему, она из-за этого и плакала в субботу, когда Эллисон ей звонила. Я велел Джексону извиниться перед ней.

– Думаешь, он послушается?

– Очень на это надеюсь, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Их обоих нельзя оставлять без присмотра, но он должен понять, кто тут босс.

– Почувствовал себя большим плохим парнем? – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Ну что ты, как я могу, – хитро прищурился Стайлз. – Большой плохой парень – это ты. А я – мелкий, зато главный засранец.

– А должен бы быть большим плохим парнем, если хочешь подчинить себе Джексона.

– Меня уже не исправить, так что исправляться придется ему, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Я завтра узнаю, извинился ли он перед Лидией, и если у них все нормально – надо будет поговорить всем вместе.

– Мне приехать или без меня справишься?

– Не хочу справляться без тебя, – Стайлз с удовольствием снова повис у Дерека на шее.

– Стайлз, – Дерек предупреждающе отцепил от себя его руки, – это будет выглядеть так, как будто я твоя мамочка. Тебе это не пойдет на пользу.

– А ты молчи. И хмурь брови, у тебя отлично получается, – Стайлз улыбнулся. – Я справлюсь, правда. Просто я скучаю без тебя.

Дерек смутно помнил, что хотел еще что-то возразить, но вместо этого вновь обнаружил себя целующим Стайлза. Достаточно было осознать, что этот мальчишка – его, и он сам пропал. Устоять было невозможно, и, что гораздо важнее, не хотелось. Что ж, подумал Дерек, вороша пальцами короткий ежик волос на голове Стайлза, даже двое волков – уже стая. Стайлз в одиночку способен поставить мир с ног на голову, чего же им бояться вдвоем?

*   *   *

Во вторник утром Стайлз появился на школьной стоянке чуть ли не раньше всех остальных учеников, и терпеливо прислонился к капоту джипа, ожидая появления Джексона или Лидии. Или, если повезет, их обоих.

Ему повезло. Лидия приехала вместе с Джексоном на его Порше, и заплаканной больше не выглядела. Стайлза, как ни странно, заметила именно она, хотя обычно игнорировала все, что не касалось ее драгоценной персоны. Она пихнула Джексона локтем в бок и кивнула в сторону джипа. Стайлз услышал тяжелый вздох Джексона так отчетливо, словно тот уже стоял рядом.

– Я извинился, – буркнул Джексон вместо «привет», когда подошел.

– Я заметил, – кивнул Стайлз. – Она успокоилась?

– Да, но сама не понимает, что с ней случилось тогда.

– Нам надо поговорить всем вместе.

– Втроем? – уточнил Джексон.

– Вшестером, – огорошил его Стайлз.

– Погоди… вшестером? Кого еще надо в это впутывать?

– Вообще-то, всю стаю. Ну, кроме моего отца пока что.

– Ты… ты укусил своего отца? – глаза Джексона полезли на лоб.

– Нет, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Джексон, либо ты тупой – но тогда я не понимаю, как ты так прилично учишься, либо у тебя склероз – но тогда непонятно, как ты не забываешь, что твое эго – единственный пуп земли. Я же говорил тебе – в стае могут быть не только оборотни.

– И ты согласен меня принять только на этих условиях? – обиженно раздул ноздри Джексон.

– Честно говоря, я готов тебя укусить хоть сейчас, – в сердцах бросил Стайлз. – Тогда можно будет мордовать тебя по мере необходимости, не опасаясь убить.

Джексон неуверенно усмехнулся, и у Стайлза вдруг отлегло от сердца. Сам не зная почему, он поверил, что все получится.

– В общем, после уроков собираемся в классе биологии, – Стайлз неловко хлопнул Джексона по плечу. – Только Лидии не говори пока ничего, я ей сам все скажу.

– Самый важный альфа никому не доверяет? – Джексон тут же явил миру привычную личину самодовольного придурка.

– Самый странный альфа не хочет, чтобы у кого-то другого все получилось еще страннее, чем получается у него самого, – парировал Стайлз. – Джексон, тебе что поручать – только портить. Молчи, говорю, иначе руку сломаю. Без укуса.

Джексон от неожиданности испуганно вытаращил глаза. Стайлз вздохнул и пошел к дверям школы.

После уроков Джексон притащил Лидию последней. Она вошла в класс и недоумевающе огляделась по сторонам.

– Это что, кружок помощи отстающим? Эллисон, я в жизни не поверю, что вы со Стайлзом не справляетесь с тем, чтобы что-то объяснить Скотту. Мы-то с Джексоном тут зачем?

– Лидия, сядь, пожалуйста, – нервно переплетая пальцы, попросила Эллисон.

Лидия посмотрела на ее руки и задумчиво протянула:

– Похоже, тут проблема посерьезнее уроков.

Она уселась за одну из парт и обвела всех выжидающим взглядом.

– Ну?

Все подтащили стулья к ней и расселись вокруг. Лидия наблюдала за этими маневрами с возрастающей нервозностью.

– Эй, да что происходит?

– Лидия, – негромко сказал Стайлз, – у нас проблема. И проблема эта связана с тобой. Собственно, у тебя тоже проблема, просто ты пока этого не знаешь.

– Чего еще я не знаю? – закатила глаза Лидия.

– Лидия, пожалуйста, – взмолился Скотт. – Это действительно очень серьезно.

– Нам придется поговорить о вещах, о которых никому говорить не хотелось бы. Но нам нужно это сделать.

– Будем обсуждать проблемы полового созревания? – саркастически подняла брови Лидия.

– Практически, – кивнул Стайлз.

Лидия присмотрелась к нему внимательнее.

– Глаза не горят, ладони не потные, дыхание не участилось… Что-то не похоже, чтобы вы подразумевали секс.

– Тем не менее, именно его мы и подразумеваем, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Слушайте, может, не надо этого публичного допроса, а? – не выдержал Джексон.

Стайлз осадил его одним взглядом, и Джексон сник. Стайлз мысленно возликовал – кажется, что-то налаживается. Авось и с Лидией получится. Он кивнул Эллисон, та набрала полную грудь воздуха и выпалила:

– Прежде всего, речь не о том, чтобы покопаться в чьей-то личной жизни. Это… просто совпадение, все могло бы быть совсем по-другому, и, поверь, мы бы тебя точно так же расспрашивали.

– Да о чем расспрашивали-то? – встревожилась Лидия.

Теперь воздуху в грудь набрал Стайлз.

– Лидия, речь о полнолунии.

Лидия бросила встревоженный взгляд на Джексона.

– Да, да, он все нам со Скоттом рассказал. А мы рассказали Эллисон.

Лидия гневно покраснела и уже собиралась что-то сказать, как дверь класса открылась, и вошел Дерек.

– Вы собрались раньше, – поднял он брови.

– Какая разница, мы только начали, – протараторил Стайлз. – Сядь, пожалуйста, и постарайся не рычать.

– Он-то тут зачем? – возмущенно взвизгнула Лидия.

– Мы все тебе объясним, – Эллисон взяла ее за руку, – но сначала нам нужно получить от тебя ответы на пару вопросов.

– Точнее, всего на один вопрос, – Стайлз придвинулся ближе. – Лидия, когда ты… когда вы с Джексоном… были вместе, – ему удалось проскочить самое трудное, не запнувшись и не покраснев, – он сказал, что ты выкрикнула мое имя?

– Два раза, – уточнил Джексон, пряча глаза от взбешенной Лидии.

– Нам очень нужно знать, что ты в этот момент подумала, – закончил Стайлз.

– Да вы спятили все, что ли? А ты… ты… – она гневно ткнула пальцем в грудь Стайлзу, не в силах закончить фразу.

– Лидия, я не думаю, что являюсь предметом твоих тайных эротических фантазий! – сердито выпалил Стайлз. – И сильно сомневаюсь, что тебе захотелось бы представить меня на месте Джексона.

Сказав это, Стайлз заметил тревожный взгляд Скотта. Скотт смотрел на Дерека, Стайлз тоже на него обернулся и увидел, что в глазах беты проступает синева. Стайлз дотянулся до Дерека и сжал его ладонь.

– Поэтому нам и нужно понять, откуда я взялся у тебя в голове. Что тебя натолкнуло на мысль обо мне? Это очень важно – для нас всех.

– Я еще могу поверить, что это важно для Джексона и для тебя, – припечатала Лидия, – но при чем тут остальные трое…

– Лидия, мы все тебе расскажем, все-все, – зачастила Эллисон, – только, пожалуйста, ответь на вопрос.

– Постарайся вспомнить, – наклонился к Лидии Скотт. – Мы очень тебя просим.

Лидия обвела всех собравшихся обалдевшим взглядом и подняла глаза на Стайлза.

– А почему вы держитесь за руки?

Теперь все, как по команде, уставились на руки Стайлза и Дерека. Эллисон закусила губу, Джексон открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успел.

– Потому что так нужно, – спокойно ответил Стайлз. – И это мы тебе тоже объясним.

– Вы что… встречаетесь? – похоже, для Лидии мысль о том, что безнадежный поклонник переметнулся на другую сторону, стала изрядным потрясением.

– После того, как ты ответишь на вопрос, ты задашь все вопросы, которые тебя интересуют, – прорезался Дерек. – Пожалуйста, скажи нам, о чем ты думала.

Лидия нервно покосилась на него, но явно задумалась.

– А это как-то связано с Джексоном?

Джексон нервно дернулся.

– И с Джексоном. И со мной. И, возможно, с Дереком. И в первую очередь – с тобой.

Лидия в нерешительности потеребила ручку своей сумки.

– Ну… это произошло как-то очень внезапно. То есть сначала я не думала вообще ни о чем, я была больше сосредоточена на… – она пощелкала пальцами.

– Лидия, нам не нужны подробности секса, – успокаивающе сказал Скотт. – Только мысли в тот момент, когда ты позвала Стайлза.

– Да я не звала его! – возмутилась Лидия. – И мне не стыдно, я просто не могла подобрать подходящее слово. В общем, когда целиком сосредотачиваешься на… ощущениях, вот. То становится как-то не до мыслей. Во время секса обычно вообще ни о чем особо не думаешь… И вдруг мне стало…

Она опять сердито пощелкала пальцами. Все затаили дыхание, боясь сбить ее с мысли.

– Страшно! – наконец выпалила Лидия. – Мне стало страшно.

– А почему? – подняла брови Эллисон.

– Если б я знала, – огрызнулась Лидия. – Помню только, что меня словно сковало этим страхом.

– Так вот почему… – пробормотал Джексон себе под нос.

– Что – почему? – Дерек выпустил руку Стайлза и схватил Джексона за плечи. – Что еще ты не рассказал?

– Да я не думал, что это важно! – всплеснул руками Джексон, пытаясь вырваться. – Перед тем, как закричать, она словно оцепенела, я подумал…

Он покраснел и не договорил. Лидия глубоко вздохнула и закатила глаза:

– Думаю, он решил, что я вот-вот кончу.

Покраснели все, кроме Стайлза.

– А потом она закричала, – сконфуженно выпалил Джексон.

– Я не собиралась кричать, – Лидия медленно покачала головой, вспоминая. – Я… сначала было просто страшно, непонятно почему. А потом я вдруг почувствовала, что вот-вот случится что-то… Что-то ужасное…

– Что ужасное? – тихо спросила Эллисон.

– Что кто-то умрет, – Лидия закусила губу. – И у меня было такое странное чувство… как будто я одновременно и могу что-то сделать, и ничего сделать не могу… И тогда я закричала…

– Ты представила меня? – уточнил Стайлз.

– Стилински, ты вроде как сам согласился с тем, что не являешься предметом ее фантазий, – раздраженно бросил Джексон.

– Нет, – озадаченно ответила Лидия. – Я не представляла тебя. Я даже не знала, что именно я кричу… Я поняла только тогда, когда Джексон…

Ее глаза наполнились слезами, и она замолчала. Стайлз гневно двинул бровями, глядя на Джексона. Тот помялся пару секунд, явно не желая проявлять чувства при свидетелях, но с другой стороны на него так же сердито смотрел Дерек, и Джексон сдался.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – он обнял Лидию за плечи. – Я же не знал, что случилось. Что я мог подумать?

Лидия оскорбленно шмыгнула носом, и Джексон немедленно протянул ей платок. Она высморкалась и с вызовом посмотрела на всех.

– Ну и что такого важного вы узнали? И что тут уже, в конце концов, происходит?

– Лидия, – Стайлз ласково взял ее за руку, – помнишь, как на тебя напали на поле для лакросса?

Джексон и Дерек буравили его сердитыми взглядами, но Стайлз их игнорировал. Сейчас он был альфой, и ему необходимо было направить потерявшегося человека в нужном направлении. Принять Лидию в свою стаю.

– П-помню, – передернула Лидия плечами.

– А помнишь монстра в магазине с дисками?

Лидия в ужасе уставилась на Стайлза.

– Это не я, – Стайлз закатил глаза и вздохнул. – Но это не вымысел и не бред. И не животное. И не человек.

– Кто же это?

Страх или любопытство? Что для нее важнее?

– Кто это был и что со мной случилось?

Стайлз улыбнулся. Он не зря верил в Лидию. Она не из тех, кто будет бояться и плакать. Она примет то, что с ней произошло, и пойдет дальше, уже вместе с ними всеми.

– Лидия, это был оборотень.

Лидия обвела ничего не выражающим взглядом остальных пятерых.

– Оборотень. Прелестно. Доказательства есть?

– Есть, – кивнул Стайлз, и в глазах Лидии впервые плеснулся настоящий страх.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Лидию, сосредоточился… Лидия взвизгнула так, что Скотт и Дерек схватились за уши.

– Лидия, это всего лишь мои глаза.

– Они… они красные!

– Именно это я и хотел тебе показать. Я оборотень. И Скотт с Дереком тоже.

Лидия недоверчиво уставилась сначала на Скотта, потом на Дерека – оба послушно продемонстрировали ей сияющие желтым и синим глаза.

– А… Джексон? – она слегка отодвинулась от него.

– Пока нет.

– Пока?!

– Он хочет укус, но пока что он человек.

– Как и я, – вставила Эллисон. – Меня никто не кусал.

– Меня, вообще-то, тоже, – недовольно буркнул Дерек. – Я таким родился.

– Неважно, – махнул рукой Стайлз, переключая внимание Лидии вновь на себя. – Важно то, что тебя тоже укусили. Но ты не обратилась.

– Я должна была превратиться… в волка? – уточнила Лидия.

– Не совсем, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Дерек, покажи ей, пожалуйста.

Дерек резко крутанул шеей, передернул плечами и посмотрел на всех уже в обращенном виде.

– Господи… – Лидия прижала пальцы к губам. – Это… это…

– Это Дерек, – спокойно сказал Стайлз. – Это по-прежнему Дерек. Такой вид он принимает, когда обращается. Не животное, но и человеком уже не назовешь.

– А ты? А Скотт? – повернулась к нему Лидия.

– Давай, – подбадривающе улыбнулся Скотт.

Стайлзу очень хотелось сказать, что он еще не слишком хорошо с собой справляется, но альфа не имел права на сомнения. Он вздохнул, зажмурился и почувствовал, как полезли когти из пальцев. Он встал, Скотт и Дерек подошли к нему. Лидия смотрела на них, как зачарованная.

– Мы – оборотни. Мы – стая. Я – альфа, глава стаи.

– Ты? – Лидия вытаращилась на него в изумлении.

– Я, – кивнул Стайлз. – Красные глаза бывают только у альф. Скотт и Дерек – беты.

– А почему у них глаза разного цвета?

– Я потом расскажу, – Дерек успокаивающе взял Стайлза за руку, и очень вовремя – тот как раз собирался удариться в панику, осознав, что не знает ответа.

– И вы опять держитесь за руки, – поджала губы Лидия.

– Мы пара, – расставил все точки над «i» Стайлз.

Сбоку раздался грохот. Свалившийся со стула Джексон поднимался, глядя на Стайлза ошарашенными глазами.

– Эээ… и кто же у вас сверху?

Лидия в ужасе дала ему пинка по ноге, но Стайлз не задержался с ответом:

– Вообще-то, такие вопросы задавать некрасиво, Джексон. Я же не спрашиваю, кто из вас двоих сверху, хотя любому мало-мальски дружащему с головой и логикой человеку понятно, что это не ты.

Скотт не выдержал и расхохотался. Эллисон присоединилась к нему. Лидия слегка порозовела, но тоже хихикнула. Багровый от бешенства Джексон подскочил к Стайлзу, сжав кулаки.

– Тебе все-таки сломать руку? – поднял бровь Стайлз. – К сожалению, не могу пообещать, что будет не больно. То есть, не больно будет, но мне, а не тебе.

– Успокойся, – Лидия потянула Джексона за руку и заставила сесть. – Мы тут в Икс-Файлы попали, а ты дергаешься из-за каких-то глупостей про секс.

Стайлз улыбнулся и протянул ей руку:

– Добро пожаловать в стаю.

Лидия пожала руку и слегка озадачено спросила:

– Но… я ведь не оборотень, верно? Так кто же я?

– Я спрошу у папы, – ответила Эллисон. – Теперь мы знаем больше, и, думаю, сможем это выяснить.

– Постой… твой папа тоже оборотень?

– Нет-нет, он…

– Ой, тут все совсем сложно, – засмеялся Стайлз. – Вообще-то, Крис – охотник на оборотней. Да и Эллисон тоже.

– А на вас охотятся? – ужаснулась Лидия. – А почему тогда Эллисон с вами?

– Потому что если никто никому не причиняет вреда, то охотникам и оборотням нет надобности враждовать, – ответила Эллисон. – Я просто со Скоттом, но Скотт-то в стае. Маме, правда, это не нравится, а папа, кажется, уже смирился.

– Надеюсь, – улыбнулся Скотт, обнимая ее. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы он еще раз попытался меня пристрелить.

Вот теперь Лидия действительно была в ужасе – не тогда, когда ей открыли мир сверхъестественного, а тогда, когда речь пошла о буднях этого мира, для всех остальных ставших привычным делом.

– Отец Эллисон хотел тебя убить?

– Нет, – вздохнула Эллисон. – Это моя тетя хотела его убить. И Дерека тоже. И вообще всех оборотней. Мама тоже была не против. А папа их спас.

– Господи, – Лидия измученно потерла лоб.

– Слишком много новой информации, – кивнул Стайлз. – Не переживай, ты очень скоро все это уложишь в голове.

– Нет, постой… а кто укусил меня? Кто он такой?

Все дружно уставились на Дерека.

– Питер. Тот, кто был альфой до Стайлза. Мой дядя, – признался Дерек. – Вернее, был моим дядей.

– Был?

– Он мертв.

– Он… его тоже твоя тетя убила? – Лидия уставилась на Эллисон.

– Нет, это Питер убил ее тетю, – любезно пояснил Дерек.

– А его кто убил?

Дерек отвел глаза, да и все остальные тоже.

– Кто его убил? – настойчиво повторила Лидия, вглядываясь в лица друзей.

– Я, – Стайлз шагнул вперед.

– Мы все приложили руку к этому, – встал рядом с ним Дерек. – Мы со Скоттом дрались с ним, Ардженты стреляли в него… А Стайлз и Джексон приехали помочь нам с коктейлем Молотова.

– Вы составили коктейль Молотова? – Лидия переводила взгляд со Стайлза на Джексона.

– Я составил коктейль Молотова, – поправил ее Стайлз. – Мы же все помним, чем закончилась помощь Джексона тебе в прошлый раз?

Джексон дернул уголком рта, но промолчал.

– Джексон бросил свою колбу первым, а потом Стайлз… и попал в голову, – подытожил Скотт.

– Так получилось, что его смерть на мне. Поэтому я и стал альфой.

– А если бы его убил Джексон?

– Не знаю, – признался Стайлз. – Я-то уже был оборотнем, хотя еще не знал об этом, а Джексон – нет.

– То есть сначала он тебя укусил, а потом ты его убил?

– Мы все его убили. И не за то, что он укусил меня и Скотта. А за то, что он был психом, помешанным на мести и убийствах.

– Мести?

– Я тебе потом расскажу, – Эллисон погладила Лидию по руке. – Мы с Дереком расскажем. Это история о наших семьях.

Дерек, подумав, кивнул.

– Так, – Лидия решительно встала, подошла к учительскому столу и уперлась в него ладонями. – Вы – оборотни.

– Я, Стайлз и Дерек, – уточнил Скотт.

– У вас есть главный – альфа. Сначала это был дядя Дерека Питер.

– Сначала это была… – начал было Дерек, но Стайлз толкнул его локтем. – Ладно, это мы тебе потом расскажем. Я – оборотень дольше всех остальных, с рождения, и Стайлз – мой четвертый альфа.

– Потом вы все убили Питера…

– Сначала Питер укусил Скотта, тебя и Стайлза, – поправила Лидию Эллисон.

– Спасибо за напоминание, – скривилась Лидия. – Итак, Питер покусал нас троих, потом вы его убили, и Стайлз стал альфой.

Стайлз кивнул.

– И с вами теперь все понятно, вы – оборотни, а со мной никакой ясности. Кто я и что со мной делать дальше.

– Ну, раз ты не превращаешься в монстра, который пытается перегрызть глотки окружающим, ты не опасна, – бодро сказал Стайлз.

– А вдруг еще превращусь?

– Полнолуние, – напомнил Дерек. – В полнолуние оборотням трудно контролировать себя, особенно новичкам. Если бы с тобой что-то случилось – это случилось бы в полнолуние.

– Ага, оно и случилось, – расстроенно сказала Лидия.

– Но это же никому не повредило, – пожал плечами Скотт.

– Кроме моих нервов, – прорезался Джексон.

– Заткнись, – осадил его Дерек.

– Значит… теперь я могу только ждать, пока вы что-нибудь не выясните? – губы Лидии дрогнули.

– Мы постараемся выяснить как можно быстрее, – кивнула Эллисон.

– Ладно, – Лидия выглядела удрученной, и Стайлз ее понимал.

– Лидия, кем бы ты ни была – ты с нами, а мы с тобой. Мы – стая.

– А Джексон? – оглянулась на Уиттмора Лидия.

– Я, в принципе, готов взять его в стаю прямо таким… я принял в стаю моего отца, а он тоже человек, как и Эллисон. А мудаком Джексон быть не перестанет, даже если мы превратим его в белого лебедя.

– А вы можете? – Лидия в ужасе уставилась на Стайлза.

– Нет, конечно, – успокоил ее Дерек. – У нас просто альфа тоже… нестандартный. С альтернативными шуточками. Ему такой бета в самый раз.

Стайлз сердито посмотрел на Дерека, потом – на давящихся смехом Скотта с Эллисон.

– Ну, раз мы все выяснили… Эллисон, следующий ход за тобой. Пора опять привлекать твоего отца.

– Он будет только рад, – улыбнулась Эллисон. – Пока события идут без его участия, он ни в чем не может быть уверен. Когда он в курсе – он старается все держать под контролем, и ему так спокойнее.

– Тогда всем до завтра, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Дерек, ты идешь?

– А ты без машины? – поднял брови Дерек.

– С машиной, но мой второй обед, как всегда, за тобой.

– С ума сойти, ты больше не переживаешь за мой бюджет?

– Я теперь альфа, у меня другие заботы, – Стайлз важно ухмыльнулся.

Джексон закатил глаза.

– И вот этот придурок…

– Руку сломаю, – немедленно напомнил Стайлз.

– И что, никому не хочется дать ему в табло? – с недоверием спросил Джексон.

– Не вздумай спрашивать то же самое про себя, – посоветовал Стайлз, – а то мне и руку тебе ломать не понадобится.

Лидия наконец-то искренне улыбнулась – впервые с того момента, как вошла в класс. Стайлз улыбнулся ей в ответ и подумал, что, кажется, он не совсем провалился в роли альфы.

*   *   *

– Привет, пап! – бодро крикнул Стайлз, вваливаясь поздно вечером домой. – Ты дома?

– Дома, – раздался с кухни голос отца.

Стайлз сунулся в кухню. Шериф сидел за столом, по уши заваленный бумагами.

– В Бикон-Хиллс объявился новый маньяк? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

– Нет, но я подумал, что было бы неплохо пересмотреть свои взгляды на старых.

– Поднимаешь старые дела в поисках сверхъестественного? Ты же все равно не сможешь подать отчет с причиной смерти «разрывание горла оборотнем».

– Зато я сам хоть буду спокоен, если пойму, что какое-то преступление я физически был не в состоянии раскрыть, кое-чего не зная, – Джон протянул руку и щелкнул сына по носу.

– Ты совершенно не считаешься с тем, что я альфа, – заворчал Стайлз.

– Ты – мой сын. И даже если твои глаза станут фиолетовыми…

– Ну пап! – возмутился Стайлз.

– …или ты заведешь себе еще более впечатляющего бойфренда – для меня это ничего не изменит. Смирись или выгони меня из стаи, чтобы я не подрывал твой авторитет своим присутствием.

Стайлз расхохотался. Фраза отца про бойфренда одновременно смутила и рассмешила его. Все-таки они с Дереком обманывали шерифа, но теперь ложь стала правдой, и тем смешнее ситуация выглядела для Стайлза. Он подошел к отцу сзади и обнял его.

– Не подлизывайся, – строго сказал шериф.

– Я тебя люблю, пап. И можешь даже не надеяться, никуда я тебя не выгоню. Ты только представь, как такой замечательный отец может укрепить мой авторитет!

Джон ласково похлопал сына по руке.

– У вас все в порядке?

– Да, поговорили сегодня с Лидией…

– И что?

– Эллисон попробует узнать у отца, на что похоже то, что с ней происходит.

– А что с ней происходит?

– Ох, пап, прости, я забыл тебе рассказать… но, честно говоря, у меня язык не поворачивается.

– У тебя с ней что-то было?

– Что? – вытаращился на отца Стайлз. – Нет! Это… это личное, но для нее. Просто не хочу разбалтывать ее секреты.

– А это важно?

– Важно или нет – поймем, когда Арджент нам что-нибудь ответит.

– В общем, как всегда, – подытожил шериф. – Болтовня и ничего по делу.

– Па-а-ап, – протянул Стайлз. – У тебя своих забот хватает, человеческих. Давай хотя бы о не-человеках я буду переживать сам.

– Ты уже не воспринимаешь себя как человека?

– Воспринимаю, вот только, к сожалению, проблем со всеми нами куда больше, чем с обычными людьми.

– Ты справишься?

– Я постараюсь, пап.

– А Дерек?

– Что – Дерек? – вопрос отца застал Стайлза врасплох.

– Он… с тобой? Он поддерживает тебя?

– Пап, он… ты не понимаешь. Он не просто бойфренд. Он – мой якорь. То, ради чего, вернее, тот, ради кого я остаюсь человеком. Даже когда это очень трудно. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но…

– Ты так его любишь?

– Да, – смутился Стайлз.

– Когда только успел… – пробормотал Джон.

– Честно говоря, мы сами не поняли, когда, – улыбнулся Стайлз.

– Стайлз… – шериф вдруг покраснел.

– Пап, – вырвалось у Стайлза, который не мог не понять, какую тему собирается поднять отец. – Пап, давай… не будем.

– Ты несовершеннолетний, – смущенно возразил Джон.

– Пап, я должен как-то управляться с несколькими оборотнями, каждый из которых – потенциальный убийца пострашнее Мэнсона. Включая себя самого. И с Эллисон, которая может этих Мэнсонов уложить наповал. И с Лидией, которая вообще неизвестно что может. И с тобой, а ты въедливее пиявки – и, между прочим, это комплимент. Как ты думаешь, я справлюсь со своей личной жизнью сам?

– Надеюсь, – вздохнул шериф. – Надеюсь.

– Пап, с Дереком я… ты можешь не волноваться за меня.

– А за Дерека? – поднял брови шериф.

– Ты же не думаешь, что я его брошу? – изумился Стайлз.

– Я думаю, что ты его заговоришь до смерти, – усмехнулся Джон.

– Я пытаюсь, – бодро доложил Стайлз. – Но он говорит, что уже почти привык.

– Если что – присылай его ко мне, я дам ему несколько полезных советов, как выжить рядом со Стайлзом Стилински.

Стайлз засмеялся и пошел к лестнице.

– Спокойной ночи, пап.

– Конечно, спокойной, сегодня же не полнолуние.

Стайлз только вздохнул. Как бы не пришлось давать Дереку советы, как выжить рядом с шерифом Стилински.

Утром следующего дня Эллисон выглядела расстроенной.

– Я все рассказала папе, он долго думал, но ничего не смог вспомнить. У его отца была когда-то книга с описанием разных мистических существ, но папа не знает, куда дед ее дел.

– А что с твоим дедом? – поинтересовался Скотт.

– Умер от рака несколько лет назад. А что с книгой – сейчас никто не знает. Папа хочет попробовать выяснить, куда она могла деться. Как только что-нибудь узнает – скажет.

– Значит, нам остается только ждать, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Фигово, но выбора все равно нет.

После уроков Джексон поймал Стайлза со Скоттом по дороге в раздевалку.

– Итак, – вопросительно поднял он одну бровь, нависая над Стайлзом. – Когда ты уже разберешься с Лидией, укусишь меня и оставишь, наконец, нас в покое?

– Джексон, ты еще не понял? – вздохнул Скотт. – Лидия – уже в стае.

– Значит, уйдет из стаи. Оборотень плюс неизвестно кто – отличная сверхъестественная пара. А без других мы обойдемся.

– Не обойдетесь, – покачал головой Стайлз. – Мы стараемся выяснить, что с ней случилось, и ей намного проще и безопаснее быть с нами. Если ты хоть немного, хоть иногда думаешь о ней, а не только о себе, любимом, круглые сутки – ты не будешь пытаться увести ее из стаи. Мы нужны ей.

– До сих пор не были нужны, – сжал кулаки Джексон.

– До сих пор она и не была укушена, – развел руками Стайлз. – И вообще, кончай возникать. Учись ладить с другими людьми. Не стоит хамить альфе, если хочешь стать бетой.

– Я не хочу стать бетой. Я хочу стать оборотнем.

– Это называется «омега», – раздался позади голос, от которого сердце в груди Стайлза сделало сальто-мортале.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь к Дереку.

– Приехал увезти тебя на романтический обед на шестерых для тебя одного, как обычно, – небрежно бросил Дерек.

Брови Джексона устремились куда-то к безупречной прическе.

– Дерек, кончай так пугать людей, у него же разрыв сердца будет, если он поймет, что ты умеешь прикалываться.

– Я еще улыбаться умею, – Дерек продемонстрировал Джексону свой лучший злой оскал. – И доходчиво объяснять. Так вот, возвращаясь к укусам – оборотни-одиночки называются омегами. И живется им весьма дерьмово, поверь. Стая делает нас сильнее. В одиночку выжить сложнее. Охотников в мире хватает, и далеко не все настроены так миролюбиво и так дружат с головой, как Крис. Если возникают проблемы со стаей, охотники обычно разбираются с альфами. С омегой выяснять никто ничего не будет. Любое непонятное происшествие с летальным исходом поблизости – и ты автоматом попадаешь под подозрение. А значит…

Дерек сделал красивую паузу. Джексон выглядел несколько ошарашенным.

– Помнишь их кодекс? «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас». И, поверь, ты будешь счастлив доказать им, что ты верблюд, и поэтому не мог ни на кого охотиться… но тебя никто не станет слушать. Омеги редко выживают в одиночку.

– Ты же выжил, когда погибла твоя сестра.

– У меня была цель. Я должен был найти того, кто убил Лору, убить его и сам стать альфой.

– Я и вижу, как у тебя это получилось.

– Потому я и говорю, что омегам в одиночку приходится дерьмово. И Лидия не останется с тобой, когда ты уйдешь из стаи, если ты на это рассчитываешь. Она соображает куда лучше тебя, и инстинктом самосохранения вроде бы не обделена.

– Слушаю тебя, а как будто Стилински слышу, – пробормотал подавленный Джексон.

– Так он мой альфа, – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Альфа, ага. Еще скажи, что он из вас двоих сверху, – злорадно оскалился Джексон. – И вообще, если мы тут будем дальше трепаться, Финсток выйдет и засунет свисток кому-нибудь из нас в жопу.

Он закинул сумку за спину и пошагал в раздевалку.

– Обед отменяется? – поднял брови Дерек.

– У нас сейчас тренировка, я забыл тебе сказать, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Тебя подождать?

– Я не знаю, сколько он будет нас гонять…

– Я приеду через полтора часа и дождусь тебя.

Стайлз чувствовал, что на лицо наползает совершенно идиотская счастливая улыбка, но ничего с собой не мог поделать. Скотт, усмехнувшись, потянул его за рукав:

– Пошли, а то ведь Джексон насчет свистка-то не шутил.

Стайлз, воровато оглянувшись вдоль коридора, поцеловал Дерека в щеку и пошел следом за Скоттом. Скотт обернулся. Дерек стоял и смотрел им вслед, касаясь пальцами щеки. Такого нежного выражения лица Скотт у него еще никогда не видел.

*   *   *

Про рейв-пати первым узнал Джексон.

– Я не поклонница массовой истерики и эпилепсии, – поджала губы Лидия, когда он заикнулся о том, чтобы пойти.

– А по-моему, там будет весело, – осторожно сказала Эллисон.

Лидия за последнюю неделю вроде бы оправилась и от укуса, и от ссоры с Джексоном, но Эллисон иногда замечала у подруги грустный взгляд в никуда. Если визжащая бесшабашная тусовка может хоть немножко встряхнуть Лидию, ее надо обязательно туда вытащить. И Эллисон решила поддержать Джексона.

– Там же не обязательно все время прыгать до потолка, – продолжила она, поймав благодарный взгляд Уиттмора. – Можно и посидеть… ну, поболтать вряд ли получится, конечно, но почему не воспринимать это просто как вечеринку?

Лидия подумала немного и, не найдя новых возражений, согласилась.

– Отлично, – сказал Джексон Эллисон, когда Лидия решительно сказала «мне надо в туалет» и оставила их вдвоем. – Если хочешь, могу взять билет и на тебя тоже.

– А на Скотта? – усмехнулась Эллисон.

Джексон помрачнел. Он понимал, конечно, что от Маккола никуда не деться, но настроение все равно испортилось.

– Я думаю, за билетами вам лучше идти всем вместе, – предложила Эллисон. – Ты, Стайлз и Скотт.

– А Стилински-то нам на хрена? – не выдержав, все-таки возмутился Уиттмор.

– Джексон, – Эллисон положила ладонь ему на руку. – Мы – стая. Мы не обязаны нежно любить каждый друг друга, но каждый из нас должен знать, что все остальные – рядом. По-другому Стайлз не допустит. И мой отец тоже. Ты с нами или нет?

Джексон, помедлив, неохотно кивнул.

– Так вы пойдете за билетами вместе?

– Хорошо. Ты сегодня вечером встречаешься с Макколом?

– Да, он придет ко мне после работы.

– Тогда я часов в восемь заеду к тебе за ним. Правда, я сильно сомневаюсь, что у него найдется семьдесят пять баксов на билет.

– Найдется, – невозмутимо кивнула Эллисон.

После уроков она рассказала про пати Скотту и Стайлзу. Оба пришли в восторг от идеи вытащить туда Лидию, но, когда услышали о цене билета, Стайлз слегка приуныл, а Скотт и вовсе в ужасе схватился за голову:

– Двадцатку я еще как-нибудь выкроил бы, но семьдесят пять…

– А ты? – расстроенно спросила Эллисон у Стайлза.

– Ну, непосредственно у меня сейчас столько нет, но, я думаю, отец не будет сильно возражать. Когда еще так получится всем собраться.

– И то правда, – усмехнулся Скотт. – Мы же не ходим в школу и видимся раз в месяц.

Эллисон отвесила ему шутливый подзатыльник:

– Ты, кажется, собрался не пойти? Я тебя приглашаю.

– Нет, это неправильно…

– Неправильно, если твоя девушка хочет куда-то пойти, и у вас есть возможность пойти, но ты начинаешь вставать в глупую гордую позу из-за мужского эго и чего-то там такого про сильный пол.

– Кстати, про сильный пол, – Скотт, как ему казалось, очень ловко увел разговор в сторону. – А что насчет Дерека?

Стайлз поперхнулся соком, который пошел у него носом. Откашлявшись и вытеревшись, он уставился на друга как на инопланетянина.

– Ты спятил, чувак? Хейл – на вечеринке?

– Ну, рядом с тобой он стал выглядеть нормальным человеком несколько чаще, чем никогда, и я подумал…

– …и ты подумал, что сможешь отвлечь меня от темы покупки билета? – ногти Эллисон ласково, но неумолимо впились в рукав Скотта.

– Все, я пошел, – Стайлз широко улыбнулся им обоим и достал из кармана телефон.

«Народ собирается завтра на рейв-пати. А сегодня берем билеты. 75 баксов. Ты как?»

«Что значит – как?!»

«То есть, ты в восторге?»

«Стайлз!»

«Нет, ну серьезно. Скотт идет с Эллисон, вернее, Эллисон тащит Скотта на аркане, Джексон с Лидией, а я что – один?»

«Бедный маленький альфа не может справиться со своей ужасной опасной стаей?»

Стайлз вздохнул и набрал номер Дерека.

– Слушай, все идут парами…

– Ты никогда и никуда раньше не ходил без пары?

– Ходил, но тогда я был со Скоттом!

– А теперь ты со стаей.

– Ты тоже стая. Признайся уж честно, что ты просто зажопил семьдесят пять баксов за билет.

– Тебе напомнить, сколько гамбургеров ты сожрал за мой счет? По-твоему, семьдесят пять баксов еще способны меня удивить?

– Ну Дерек…

– Стайлз, – голос Дерека прозвучал так мягко, что Стайлз как наяву представил, как тот улыбается. – Не морочь мне голову. Иди на вечеринку с друзьями. На самом деле, я даже рад, что вы все туда выберетесь. Я тоже выберусь кое-куда.

– Я с тобой!

– Нет, ты с ними. Мне нужно съездить в наш старый дом и кое-что взять оттуда.

– Что?

– То, что я там хранил. Ничего особенного, но все не доходили руки забрать.

– Тебе точно не нужна помощь?

– Стайлз, я в состоянии донести пару свертков своими руками до машины.

– Тогда сегодня я к тебе, – решительно заявил Стайлз.

– Что случилось?

– Ничего, просто…

– Только не говори, что вы идете в «Джунгли» на большой гей-карнавал, и ты заранее чувствуешь себя виноватым.

– Да ну тебя! Просто мы же все равно всем объявили, что мы пара…

– Именно поэтому нам не требуются обжимания в уголке на танцах. Все и так знают.

– Так я приеду? – сдался Стайлз. – Я соскучился.

– Приезжай, – голос Дерека потеплел. – А я лучше потрачу эти деньги на пиццу и гамбургеры.

– Так я и знал, что затяну тебя за черту бедности, – проворчал Стайлз.

– Заткнись.

Стайлз стоял, сжимая в руке замолчавшую трубку, и чувствовал себя просто неприлично счастливым. Потом, все еще улыбаясь, отправился в столовую.

– Наболтался? – Скотт быстренько запихивал в себя обед.

– Надеялся вытащить свою Золушку на бал, – стараясь казаться беззаботным, Стайлз пристроил свой поднос рядом.

– И? – Скотт аж подавился, представив себе Дерека в платье принцессы и хрустальных туфельках.

Стайлз обвиняюще указал на него вилкой:

– Я знаю, о чем ты подумал.

– Я не знаю, кто бы на моем месте подумал о чем-либо другом, – оправдался Скотт. – Так что он тебе ответил?

– Золушка оказалась Белоснежкой, и покидать уютное место сбора семи гномов отказалась категорически.

– Семи? – Скотт нахмурил лоб. – Если Дерек – Белоснежка, то гномы – ты, мы с Эллисон, Лидия с Джексоном… а кто шестой и седьмой?

– Ну… – Стайлз задумался. – Например, мой отец. И, наверное, Крис. Душой-то он с нами.

– Подходит, – улыбнулся Скотт. – Серьезно, чувак, ты что – правда надеялся вытащить Дерека на тусовку?

– Блин, Скотт, ты так говоришь, как будто ему сорок! Ему же лет ненамного больше, чем нам!

– А досталось ему насколько больше, чем нам?

– Твоя правда, – вздохнул Стайлз.

Скотт вдруг хихикнул и виновато посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Чего? – возмутился Стайлз.

– Ну… Белоснежка из него все-таки получше, чем Золушка… темные волосы, а если еще добавить красный бантик… – Скотт не выдержал и заржал.

Стайлз швырнул в него булочкой.

– Надеюсь, тебя не смущает, что у Дерека нет злой мачехи с отравленным яблоком за пазухой, а в случае чего спасать красавицу героическим поцелуем будет один из гномов?

– Иногда сказкам приходится прогибаться под реальность, – улыбнулся Скотт. – Жуй скорее, Финсток ждать не умеет, сразу начнет орать.

После тренировки Стайлз позвонил отцу и получил добро на покупку билета.

– Ты с Дереком пойдешь? – тон шерифа был полуутвердительным.

– Увы, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Идут все, кроме него. Он считает, что слюнявчики и соски ему не идут.

Джон смущенно рассмеялся.

– Может, тебе действительно… рановато с ним встречаться?

– Па-а-ап, – недовольно протянул Стайлз.

– Ладно, молчу, – смирился шериф. – Ты домой сейчас или…

– Нет, я к нему.

– Хорошо, увидимся вечером.

– Пока, пап.

На вечер Эллисон запланировала психологический штурм Скотта, и не ошиблась. Едва придя к ней, он попытался отказаться от билета за ее счет.

– Слушай, я хочу пойти туда с тобой. И ты хочешь пойти туда со мной. Ну и какая разница, кто из нас в данный момент может купить билеты?

– Если бы только в данный момент, – виновато вздохнул Скотт.

– Прекрати, – Эллисон поцеловала его. – Главное – что мы с тобой вместе, и все, что между нами происходит – это только наше дело, и нечего смущаться. Вот Стайлз – молодец, ему плевать, кто что подумает про них с Дереком.

Скотт рассмеялся.

– Угу, я тут как раз и подумал сегодня…

– Что? – нахмурилась Эллисон.

– Да Стайлз назвал Дерека Золушкой, а я как себе это попытался представить, так и сказал, что он больше похож на Белоснежку, только красного бантика на голове не хватает…

Общий хохот звонко раскатился по тихому дому.

– Они что, вместе пойдут?

– Нет, конечно. Стайлз предпринял героическую попытку, но Дерек отбрыкался тем, что именно в это время поедет в дом Хейлов что-то забрать оттуда.

– Ну конечно, это нельзя было сделать ни в какой другой день, кроме как когда вся стая отправляется тусить.

– Конечно, нельзя, иначе как бы он отмазался от тусовки?

Они снова рассмеялись. В дверь осторожно постучали.

– Эллисон, – миссис Арджент заглянула в комнату. – Ты завтра ведь собираешься на… как это называется?

– Рейв-пати, мам.

– Да, конечно. Когда она начинается? Ты вернешься поздно?

Эллисон вопросительно посмотрела на Скотта.

– Начало в восемь, миссис Арджент, а закончится где-то в половине одиннадцатого. Но послезавтра же суббота, нам не надо в школу.

– Да, конечно, – Виктория несколько натянуто улыбнулась. – Я надеюсь, после пати вы сразу вернетесь сюда?

– Конечно, миссис Арджент. Не волнуйтесь.

– Хорошо, – Виктория кивнула и вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Эллисон хотела что-то сказать, но в этот момент у нее зазвонил телефон.

– Привет, Маккол у тебя? – раздался в трубке голос Джексона.

– Да, а ты уже подъехал?

– Буду через пять минут, у вас есть время на трогательное прощание, – хмыкнул Джексон и отключился.

– Я наберу Стайлзу, чтобы он тоже выезжал, – потянулся за своим телефоном Скотт. – Встретимся с ним там.

– Деньги не забудь, – Эллисон протянула ему купюры.

Скотт отчаянно покраснел, но Эллисон поцеловала его взасос, упреждая возможные новые возражения.

– Эй! – надрывался в телефоне ответивший на звонок Стайлз. – Скотти? Вы с Джексоном уже поехали? Эй? Да ответь ты уже наконец!

*   *   *

Перед пати Стайлз успел заглянуть к Дереку.

– Зря ты все-таки отказался, – протянул он, в который раз любуясь длиннющими пушистыми ресницами. – Все же идут.

– Я – не все.

– Большой, плохой и хмурый.

– И с тобой тоже?

– Нет, со мной ты… – Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Что? – поднял брови Дерек.

– Скотт… хотя я тоже хорош… – Стайлз махнул рукой.

– Так в чем дело?

– Да я вчера назвал тебя Золушкой…

– Это еще с чего? – Дерек напрягся.

– Успокойся. Золушка – потому что бал. Ну, танцы. А ты убегаешь.

– Угу. А Скотт?

– А он сказал, что ты больше похож на Белоснежку, потому что волосы темные, – хихикнул Стайлз. – Предложил надеть тебе на голову красный бантик.

– Я ему на шее красный бантик изображу, – Дерек прищелкнул когтями. – Он тоже брюнет, ему пойдет.

– Да ладно тебе, – Стайлз погладил его по щеке. – Ну поиздевались немножко, что ты так сразу-то.

Дерек вместо ответа поцеловал его, и на мгновение Стайлзу захотелось наплевать на вечеринку – остаться тут, в лофте, вместе с Дереком… Упс. Дерек же тоже собрался уходить.

– Ладно, – неохотно потянулся он. – Кажется, нам обоим пора выдвигаться.

– Если оглохнешь – ко мне не приходи. Ты и так-то трындишь без умолку, а если еще и громкости добавится…

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – Стайлз чмокнул Дерека в кончик носа и соскочил с дивана, ловко увернувшись от подзатыльника.

К клубу он подъехал одновременно с Лидией и Джексоном.

– А где остальные? – поинтересовался Стайлз. – Вы с ними не созванивались?

– Нет, – пожала плечами Лидия. – Да приедут, иначе бы уже сами отзвонились.

И действительно, в конце улицы показалась машина Эллисон.

– Давно ждете? – виновато спросил Скотт, открыв дверь.

– Да нет, мы сами только приехали, – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу.

– Извините, это из-за моей мамы, – смущенно призналась Эллисон. – Все выясняла, во сколько мы планируем вернуться домой.

– Ну, сказала бы, что сразу же по окончании концерта, потому что в клубе все равно невозможно заниматься сексом, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

Эллисон возмущенно отвесила ему подзатыльник, Лидия засмеялась, но как-то нервно.

– Ты не хочешь идти? – Стайлз, несмотря на Дерека, до сих пор неплохо чувствовал, что творится у Лидии на душе.

– Да нет, я не против, – передернула она плечами, – просто мне как-то… не по себе.

– Ты замерзла? – Джексон потянулся в машину за джемпером, брошенным на заднее сиденье.

– Нет, мне тепло, но…

Стайлз закусил губу. Полнолуние не скоро, никаких странностей с Лидией случаться не должно… или нет? Оборотни ведь превращаются не только в полнолуние, но и если сильно понервничают или разозлятся. Что, если с ней происходит нечто подобное? Но она сама говорит, что у нее нет повода нервничать… Ладно, в крайнем случае закричит что-нибудь – в клубе это будет даже в тему. Угрозу для жизни окружающих она вряд ли представляет, если даже в полнолуние не удосужилась поужинать Джексоном.

– В общем, пошли внутрь, – фальшиво-бодренько сказал он, и Скотт немедленно уставился на него с подозрением.

– А зря ты все-таки своего ненаглядного не привел, – лениво зевнул Джексон. – Ему бы выпивку сейчас продали, а нам – фиг.

– Привыкай, – усмехнулся Скотт. – Оборотни вообще не пьянеют, так что про алкоголь на будущее можешь забыть.

– Ну, хоть с отцовой фляжкой оттянусь напоследок, – Джексон достал фляжку из бардачка и лихо глотнул из нее. Потом поморщился и искоса взглянул на Стайлза. – Или мне не светит?

Стайлз про себя отметил, что в интонациях Уиттмора капризное агрессивное требование уступило месту спокойному вопросу и ожиданию.

– Светит, – он похлопал Джексона по плечу. – Ты уже становишься похож на человека. Так держать – и скоро станешь членом клуба вынужденных трезвенников.

– Мы идем или нет? – подняла брови Лидия.

– Идем, идем, – Стайлз подхватил ее под руку и с удовлетворением заметил, что Джексон больше не бесится от ревности.

Народу в клуб уже набилось немало, но благодаря таранной силе Скотта и Стайлза, тащивших остальных за собой, а также нахальству и самоуверенности Джексона, без зазрений совести выпинавшего на танцпол каких-то малолеток, они уселись в очень удобном уголке.

– А и Бэ, – насмешливо прищурился Джексон, – сгоняйте за чем-нибудь попить на всех.

– Как ты нас назвал? – не расслышал Скотт.

– Ну, левое и правое вам же больше не подходит, а вот А и Бэ – в самый раз. Да чего вы так расстраиваетесь, я тоже скоро стану Бэ.

– Мне апельсиновый сок, – улыбнулась Эллисон.

– Мне сок манго, – хлопнула ресницами Лидия.

– А мне яблочный, – подытожил Джексон.

– А ты останешься сидеть тут? – возмутился Скотт.

– А ты сможешь отбить наши места в случае появления новых желающих? – поднял брови Джексон. – Тогда я пошел.

– Сиди, – Стайлз пихнул его обратно, – мы сами принесем.

– Ты же альфа, – недовольно бубнил Скотт в спину Стайлзу, пока они шли к барной стойке. – Ты не должен его обслуживать.

– А я его и не обслуживаю. Просто каждый должен делать то, что у него лучше получается. Джексон даже без волчьих зубов перегрызет глотку любому, кто попытается отжать наши места. Ты так сможешь? Я тоже нет.

– Дерек смог бы, – вздохнул Скотт.

– Дерек и так с нами со всеми слишком нянчится. Он же не альфа.

– Ревнуешь? – удивился Скотт.

– Нет, – покачал головой Стайлз, забирая заказанные соки. – Вроде бы все постепенно привыкают к тому, что я альфа, даже Джексон. Просто не хочется его напрягать больше необходимого.

– Знаешь, гномы, конечно, заботились о Белоснежке, но по степени заботы ты, пожалуй, куда больше тянешь на принца.

– Принц – это он, – с гордостью возразил Стайлз. – Принц-консорт.

– Вы что… – Скотт нахмурился.

– Нет, – беззаботно отозвался Стайлз. – Еще нет.

– Еще? То есть…

– То есть я совершенно не против, но не стану ему навязываться.

– Он же вроде как уже с тобой.

– Скотт, давай об этом поговорим где-нибудь в другом месте. Как-то странно орать во всю глотку, обсуждая секс, да и столик наш уже вот он.

Стайлз и Скотт расставили стаканы, Джексон отпил из своего и поинтересовался:

– А танцевать-то кто-нибудь пойдет?

Эллисон бросила на Скотта загоревшийся взгляд, Скотт смущенно потупился, Лидия закатила глаза, Стайлз сделал вид, что его чрезвычайно волнует томатный сок. Джексон, подняв брови, наблюдал эту массовую пантомиму, потом хмыкнул и протянул руку Эллисон. Та взглядом спросила у Скотта разрешения, Скотт улыбнулся и махнул рукой:

– Из меня танцор еще тот.

Лидия, проводив их взглядом, повернулась к Стайлзу:

– Если я правильно понимаю, Джексон наконец-то начал набирать очки?

– Все способны обучаться, – небрежно махнул рукой Стайлз. – Даже бараны, говорят. А Джексон, как-никак, ходит на двух ногах, а не на четырех.

– А что ты собираешься делать со мной? – поинтересовалась Лидия.

– А я должен с тобой что-то делать? – поперхнулся соком Стайлз.

Все картины, которые пронеслись в его голове при словах «делать со мной», содержали в себе Дерека, а не Лидию, и были исключительно непристойны по содержанию.

– Я имела в виду, пока мы не выяснили, что я такое.

– Ну, раз Крис нам не смог помочь… будем просто наблюдать за тобой.

– Иначе говоря, присматривать, чтобы я чего-нибудь не натворила.

– Я не думаю, что ты что-либо натворишь, – вмешался Скотт. – Если уж в полнолуние…

– Это у оборотней полнолуние – критический момент, а я, как мы уже выяснили, не оборотень. Много ты знаешь про других сверхъестественных существ и их жизненные циклы? – Лидия поморщилась и потерла висок.

– Голова болит? – спросил Скотт.

– Нет, просто… мне как-то нехорошо.

– Тебе еще на улице нехорошо было, – вспомнил Стайлз. – Может, тебе лучше на воздух выйти?

– Нет, меня не мутит… просто в голове как-то гулко и… странно.

– На улице и потише заодно.

– Мне не мешает музыка, она… – Лидия запнулась и уставилась на Стайлза совершенно круглыми глазами.

– Что слу… – начал он, но его перебил истошный визг девушки:

– ДЕ-Е-ЕРЕ-Е-ЕК!!!

Стайлз замер истуканом, боясь поверить в то, что услышал.

– Лидия! – Скотт схватил ее за руки, попытался заглянуть в глаза, но Лидия вырывалась, продолжая кричать:

– ДЕ-Е-ЕРЕ-Е-ЕК!!!

На них начали оборачиваться. Стайлз уже видел встревоженные лица Эллисон и Джексона, которые тоже расслышали визг сквозь грохот музыки и торопливо пробирались обратно к друзьям. Он хотел что-то сказать, но в этот момент его как будто прошило насквозь огненной иглой. Боль была такой, словно ему по живому выламывали ребра. Стайлз рухнул на колени и почувствовал, что его подташнивает, но в то же время боль казалась ненастоящей.

– Стайлз, что с тобой? – Скотт попытался его поднять, и в этот момент Стайлз наконец понял.

– Дерек, – хрипло выдохнул он. – Это Дерек. Дерек в опасности.

– Едем, – Скотт решительно вздернул его на ноги, поднырнул под руку, помогая идти.

Джексон, убедившись, что замолчавшая Лидия в порядке, поддержал Стайлза с другой стороны. Девушки шли следом. На улице Джексон попытался повернуть к своей машине, но Скотт решительно потянул в другую сторону:

– Лучше на его джипе, туда точно впятером влезем.

– Скотт, ты совсем разум потерял? – возмутилась Эллисон. – Зачем такие жертвы? Я на своей машине, Джексон на своей, а Лидия сядет за руль джипа. А ты будь со Стайлзом.

– Я сяду за руль ЧЕГО? – возмутилась Лидия.

– Так, – Джексон решительно впихнул ей в руку ключи. – Ты едешь на Порше. А джип веду я. Стилински мою машину уже водил, пора и мне опробовать его газонокосилку. Маккол, заноси Стилински внутрь.

Скотт помог Стайлзу забраться на заднее сиденье джипа и требовательно протянул руку. Стайлз неохотно вытащил ключи из кармана и отдал ему. Джексон сел за руль и повернулся к Стайлзу:

– Куда едем-то?

– Ох, блин, забыл. К дому Хейлов. И девчонкам скажи.

– Не слепые, сами увидят.

Скотт молча изумлялся переменам, произошедшим в Джексоне. Он не пытался брататься с ним и Стайлзом, или как-либо еще выказывать им симпатию, но вел себя так, как они сами вели бы себя на его месте. Стайлз нервно дернулся, и Скотт повернулся к нему:

– Что-то еще случилось?

– Н-не знаю… я же не знаю точно… Просто чувствую, что Дереку хуже.

– Если я правильно помню все, что я от вас слышал, то это беты обычно чувствуют альфу, а не наоборот, – сквозь зубы быстро сказал Джексон.

– Он мой якорь, – тяжело выдохнул Стайлз. – И у меня с ним связь куда крепче, чем у беты с альфой.

Джексон молча прибавил газу.

*   *   *

На знакомую поляну они вылетели, визжа тормозами. Стайлз за время дороги успел прийти в себя, и из машины выскочил быстрее, чем Джексон успел спуститься на землю одной ногой. Пока он захлопывал дверь, альфа и бета, обратившиеся на ходу, уже исчезли внутри дома. Джексон подумал немного и пошел следом.

– Может, не надо? – опасливо крикнула ему в спину Лидия.

– В крайнем случае меня укусят прямо сейчас, – пожал он плечами. – Ты же не думаешь, что Стилински позволит меня убить? А вот тебе лучше оставаться в машине. И тебе тоже, – Джексон повернулся к Эллисон.

– Ну да, – насмешливо отозвалась та, доставая из бардачка нож. – Уже. Только схожу посмотреть.

– Эллисон, Лидию укус оборотня не взял, а ты…

– Если Дереку плохо – почему ты решил, что на него напал оборотень? – Эллисон решительно прошла мимо Джексона.

– У нас даже никакой поддержки нет, – вздохнул Джексон, увидев, что и Лидия не собирается сидеть в машине.

– Есть, – не оборачиваясь, бросила Эллисон. – Я позвонила отцу еще из клуба.

Из дома раздалось рычание оборотней, треск электрических разрядов и женский вскрик.

– Мама? – Эллисон побледнела и перешла на бег.

Ворвавшись внутрь, все трое замерли от картины, которую совсем не ожидали увидеть. Миссис Арджент с электрическим разрядником в левой руке загнала в угол Скотта. В правой руке у нее был пистолет, приставленный к виску Стайлза. Ни у кого не возникло и тени сомнения, какими именно пулями он заряжен.

– Мама! – воскликнула Эллисон.

Миссис Арджент вздрогнула и чуть повернулась.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Мы все приехали, Лидия опять кричала… Кричала имя Дерека…

Только теперь все увидели, что в темном углу скорчился на полу Дерек, опутанный какой-то грубой коричневой веревкой. Он тяжело хрипел и пытался выбраться, но у него не получалось. Джексон только хотел спросить, почему оборотень не в состоянии разорвать обычную веревку, как Эллисон воскликнула:

– Мама, что ты с ним сделала? Что ты делаешь с ними со всеми?

– Ты что, не чувствуешь, чем тут пахнет? – неестественно спокойным голосом отозвался Стайлз.

– Пахнет… бензином? – ужаснулась Лидия.

– Кейт чуть-чуть не довела дело до конца, – усмехнулась Виктория. – Не все Хейлы сгорели в ее пожаре. Но двое из выживших уже мертвы, и остался последний. Ему дорога туда же, куда и всему семейству. Мне осталось лишь дать искру – и тут все заполыхает не хуже, чем в первый раз. – Миссис Арджент нажала на кнопку, и по разряднику пробежали голубоватые огоньки. – А вам, глупые детки, я советую выйти из дома, если не хотите поджарить себе пятки.

– Мама, ты же не сделаешь этого? – прошептала Эллисон. – Это же наши друзья…

– Вы с отцом, как оказалось, не слишком-то разборчивы в выборе друзей. Посмотри на себя, Эллисон. Ты из семьи охотников. С кем ты дружишь? Три оборотня, еще один дурачок, мечтающий стать таким же… А твоя лучшая подруга?

– Лидия? Ты что-то знаешь о Лидии?

– Вы даже сами не понимаете, с кем вы якшаетесь, – губы Виктории раздвинулись в неприятной улыбке. – Она же банши! Еще один выродок, только облик не меняет. Но ее я, так и быть, оставлю в живых.

– Банши? – даже под дулом пистолета Стайлз не мог смолчать. – Вы уверены?

– Уверена, альфа-неудачник. Есть такая книга, которая называется…

– Бестиарий, – перебила мать Эллисон.

– Да, – удивленно протянула миссис Арджент. – Ты что-то знаешь о нем?

– Только то, что бестиарий был у деда, а папа после его смерти не нашел книгу.

– Еще бы. Твой дед был настоящим охотником, и он понимал, каким мягкотелым тюфяком вырос его сын. Поэтому он завещал бестиарий дочери, которая должна была стать главой семьи. Кейт, а не Крис. Но все пошло наперекосяк. Я знала о существовании бестиария, и когда Кейт погибла, забрала его себе. Когда Эллисон рассказала отцу о странностях Лидии, я изучила книгу и нашла подходящее… существо. Банши, предсказательница смерти.

– Она кричала мое имя в полнолуние, потому что я мог погибнуть от пуль охотников, – сглотнул Стайлз.

– И очень жаль, что этого не случилось, – зло усмехнулась миссис Арджент. – Но я исправлю ошибку своего мужа.

Она встряхнула разрядником, и Эллисон метнула нож. Он звонко клацнул по пистолету, выбивая его из руки женщины, и в то же мгновение рванулся Стайлз. Когда пистолет с глухим стуком ударился об пол, Стайлз уже крепко держал в левой руке горло Виктории, а в правой – вырванный у нее разрядник.

– Развяжите Дерека, – быстро сказал он. – Мы не сможем, веревка сплетена из рябиновой коры с аконитом.

Эллисон и Джексон бросились к Дереку, Лидия продолжала стоять и смотреть на женщину, которая назвала ее выродком.

Снаружи раздался рев мотора, и через несколько секунд в дом ворвался Крис с пистолетом наготове. Увидев жену, он остолбенел.

– Стайлз, – мягко позвал Арджент, – отпусти ее.

– Пап, – повернулась к нему Эллисон, по лицу которой текли слезы, – она хотела… она хотела убить их всех. Она тут все облила бензином и хотела сжечь Дерека. А когда приехали мы, она сказала, что Лидия – банши…

– Это правда? – Крис перевел взгляд на жену. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Оттуда, что бестиарий твоего отца находится у меня. И поверь, я не ошибаюсь. Лидия – банши. Но остальные еще хуже.

– За что ты хотела их убить?

– За то, что они – выродки. Исчадия ада. Дьявольское глумление над родом человеческим.

– Они ничего тебе не сделали, – Крис покачал головой.

– Сделали. Они и тебе сделали, а ты продолжаешь жить среди них как ни в чем не бывало! Из-за кого, по-твоему, погибла твоя сестра?

– Кейт погибла, расплачиваясь за собственную жестокость и ненависть. Похоже, для нее стало очень неприятным сюрпризом то, что не одна она умеет так жестоко ненавидеть. А ее убийца тоже уже мертв.

– Зато жив последний его родственничек, – Виктория посмотрела в угол, где Джексон распутывал последние узлы на ногах Дерека, а Эллисон помогала ему сесть.

– Это что – вендетта? Мы живем не по законам кровавой мести, мы живем по кодексу! Эта стая не сделала нам ничего плохого, наша дочь с ними вместе и под их защитой!

– Ты тряпка, – презрительно бросила миссис Арджент.

– Что ты хочешь с ней сделать? – спросил Стайлза Крис.

– С вашей женой? – поднял брови Стайлз. – Честно говоря, ничего. Потому что все, что я могу с ней сделать, так или иначе приведет к ее смерти. Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы сами с ней разобрались.

 Он отпустил горло женщины и толкнул ее к мужу.

– Вызовешь полицию и обвинишь меня в попытке убийства? – криво усмехнулась она, потирая шею.

– Нет, – покачал головой Крис. – Я просто подам на развод. И запрещу тебе приезжать сюда к дочери. Можете видеться на нейтральной территории. Если Эллисон захочет, конечно.

– Я… – Эллисон сглотнула и вытерла слезы. – Я не знаю. Честно говоря, я пока не представляю, что мы с мамой можем сказать друг другу.

Крис кивнул дочери и взял жену за локоть.

– Поехали. Вещи соберешь и уедешь прямо сейчас. Бестиарий отдашь мне. Разводом я займусь сам. Твоя машина здесь?

– Нет, я не хотела оставлять следы. Зачем тебе бестиарий? – Виктория насмешливо вырвалась. – Ты все равно не читаешь на древней латыни.

– Я читаю, – неожиданно сказала Лидия. – Так что бестиарий нам пригодится.

– Ты? – хором изумились Джексон, Стайлз и Эллисон.

Лидия пожала плечами:

– Мне надоела обычная латынь, и я взялась за древнюю.

Виктория посмотрела на нее ненавидящим взглядом, потом повернулась к Стайлзу.

– Надеюсь, рано или поздно эта милая девушка прокричит все ваши имена. И не всем повезет так, как повезло сейчас твоему… любовнику.

Последнее слово она выплюнула чуть ли не с омерзением.

– О, как мило, что вы так заботитесь о моем моральном облике, – спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Но вы не переживайте, как только я закончу школу, мы поженимся.

Глаза Дерека, все еще лежащего на полу, сверкнули синим. Джексон потрясенно уронил веревку, которую сматывал в моток. Лидия подняла брови, наконец-то перестав буравить взглядом миссис Арджент. Эллисон и Скотт улыбнулись. Крис покачал головой и вывел Викторию из дома.

– Ты что… ты это серьезно? – Джексон с трудом обрел дар речи.

– А почему нет? – небрежно ответил Стайлз. – Кто нам помешает? Отец в курсе про нас, и он не против.

– А меня ты спросил? – Дерек с кряхтением поднялся.

– Крепко досталось? – Стайлз обнял его. – Ты такой бледный…

– Пройдет. Просто жжет сильно, будто в огне побывал, – Дерек весь передернулся.

– Я тебя отвезу домой.

– А моя машина?

– Отвезу на твоей.

– А твоя?

– Скотт, можешь отогнать джип ко мне домой? Заодно объяснишь все отцу.

– А сам не хочешь попытаться? – усмехнулся Скотт.

– А сам не хочу бросать Дерека, – парировал Стайлз.

– Хорошо, хорошо, я понимаю, вам надо обсудить количество гостей на свадьбу…

– Фасон свадебного платья, – подхватил Джексон.

– Чур, мы с Эллисон подружки… эммм… а кто из вас невеста? – неопределенно поводила пальцем Лидия.

– Пусть выберут с помощью считалочки, – предложил Джексон.

– Так, – голос Дерека стал вкрадчивым, – я сейчас с помощью считалочки выберу, кто из вас будет трупом.

Все замерли на секунду, потом Джексон заорал дурным голосом «Ой-ой-ой!» и ломанулся к выходу. Девушки и Скотт, улыбаясь, последовали за ним. Когда Стайлз с Дереком, забрав из-под половиц два свертка, вышли на улицу, все ждали их возле машин.

– Эллисон! – крикнул Стайлз. – Веревку-то забери, отцу отдашь, вдруг пригодится когда.

– Не хочу, чтобы он использовал такую дрянь, – покачала головой Эллисон. Она все еще выглядела подавленной.

– А пули с аконитом – не дрянь? Лучше уж веревка, чем пистолет. Ему нужны такие штуки, потому что иногда нас все-таки приходится удерживать насильно. А тут еще один новичок на подходе, – Стайлз кивнул на Джексона.

– И… когда? – у Джексона от предвкушения аж мурашки по спине побежали.

Эллисон развернулась и ушла обратно в дом.

– Думаю, очень скоро, – кивнул Стайлз. – Ключи от джипа отдай уже Скотту.

– Вот Прада-то обрадуется, – пробормотала Лидия. – А то она иногда так скучает без компании…

Джексон возмущенно уставился на нее.

– Не дуйся, – Лидия хлопнула его по руке. – Не думаю, что маленький папильон захочет себе в друзья большого волка с гипертрофированным эго.

– Вы о чем? – Эллисон появилась на крыльце уже с мотком в руках.

– О братьях наших меньших. И бОльших, – хохотнул Стайлз. – Между прочим, хочу тебе напомнить, что от укуса можно не только обратиться, но и умереть.

– Страшилки для начальной школы, – скривился Джексон.

– Нет, – неожиданно возразил Дерек. – Я знал одну девушку… Она не обратилась от укуса, хотя была молодая, здоровая и сильная.

– И что с ней стало? – не понял Джексон.

– Она умерла, – голос Дерека стал жестким.

Стайлз чуть было не спросил, не он ли ее укусил, но вовремя опомнился. Дерек никогда не был альфой.

– Так что подумай еще, – кивнул он Джексону. – Ладно, увидимся… завтра, наверное.

– Пока, голубки, – Джексон сел в машину, где уже сидела Лидия.

Эллисон и Скотт тоже расселись по машинам.

– Ну что, доверишь мне свою тачку? – спросил Стайлз.

– Ну, если уж Джексон доверил тебе вести Порше…

– А он не рассказывал тебе, за какую сумму он потом доверил его чинить?

– Стайлз, я до сих пор под аконитом и слегка не в себе.

– Понял, молчу.

*   *   *

Добравшись до лофта, Стайлз сгрузил Дерека на диван и заметался по помещению, не зная, что сделать в первую очередь.

– Слушай, тебе бы отдохнуть, только я не знаю… Может, надо вымыться после этой дряни? Ну, веревки? И, наверное, хорошо бы поесть, чтобы восстановить силы… Ты только скажи, что ты хочешь больше всего?

Дерек улыбнулся и потянул Стайлза к себе за руку.

– Мне не так плохо, как тебе кажется. И больше всего я сейчас хочу, чтобы ты замолчал и успокоился. Я даже знаю, как это сделать быстрее всего.

Стайлз открыл было рот для возражения, но Дерек немедленно закрыл его поцелуем.

– Господи, – пробормотал Стайлз сквозь поцелуй, садясь рядом и крепко обнимая Дерека, – я чуть не свихнулся, когда увидел и понял…

– Стайлз, все закончилось.

– Да у меня до сих пор зубы стучат. Я тебе язык сейчас откушу.

– А ты не пытайся одновременно разговаривать и целоваться, – посоветовал Дерек.

При всей его болтливости, целоваться Стайлзу определенно нравилось больше, чем разговаривать, поэтому он охотно заткнулся. Поцелуй был таким долгим, что Дерек успел обессиленно сползти по дивану. Стайлз, оторвавшись от Дерека, закинул его ноги на диван, улегся рядом, подвинув его к стенке, и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по острым скулам. Дерек чуть поворачивал голову влево и вправо, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку, и Стайлз млел, осознавая, что этот большой, сильный, опасный оборотень сейчас тает от его прикосновений. Что-то надламывалось в нем самом, и Стайлз не заметил, как на щеку Дерека упала слеза.

– Эй, – Дерек пошевелился.

Стайлз немедленно положил пальцы ему на губы, заставляя замолчать, и еле слышно шепнул в ухо:

– Я тебя чуть не потерял.

– Это я тебя чуть не потерял. Между ней и мною стояли Джексон, Эллисон и Лидия. А вот тебе она могла прострелить голову в любой момент. Просто чтобы хоть что-то успеть сделать.

– Знаешь, когда я стоял и ждал выстрела, я думал как раз об этом. Что мы успеваем сделать и что не успеваем.

– О чем ты? – Дерек попробовал приподняться на локте, но Стайлз навалился сверху.

– О том, сколько всего не успел я. Что-то идет своим чередом, и не в моих силах ускорить события…

– Например?

– Например, я не могу закончить школу быстрее, чем через год. Если только экстерном, но это столько мороки… проще доучиться обычным порядком. Но что-то я могу сделать прямо сейчас, не откладывая на потом.

– А…

Больше Стайлз не дал Дереку сказать ничего. Впился в губы поцелуем, зашарил руками по телу, поднырнув под футболку, жадно прилип ладонями к горячему телу.

– Стайлз… – Дерек попытался спихнуть его с себя.

– Нет уж, – Стайлз словно превратился в осьминога, опутал Дерека руками и ногами, лишая возможности двинуться. – Я все время чего-то жду, какого-то чуда. Ну, вот, мне выпало чудо – я оборотень, я альфа… и что?

– Тебе этого мало?

– Мало, – шепнул Стайлз в самое ухо Дереку и взялся за ремень его джинсов. – Мало. Это не чудо. Это просто стечение обстоятельств.

– Стайлз… – Дерек хотел остановить руки, расстегивающие его штаны, но почему-то не сделал этого. – Что же ты сочтешь чудом?

– То, что я нуждался в тебе больше, чем в ком-либо когда-либо в жизни, и теперь мы вместе. Или еще нет?

Молния на джинсах вжикнула, нервная чуткая ладонь осторожно скользнула внутрь. Стайлз смотрел на Дерека, не отрывая глаз.

– Да, – сдался Дерек.

– Если ты не хочешь…

– Стайлз, заткнись, ради Бога, – взмолился Дерек.

Одно простое прикосновение взвело его страшнее и напряженнее арбалета Эллисон. Дерек вдруг перестал понимать, чего он ждал столько времени, ограничиваясь лишь поцелуями. Последний месяц показался ему непростительной глупостью. Дерек сам вцепился в Стайлза и принялся лихорадочно раздевать его.

– Воу, – восхищенно выдохнул Стайлз, когда его толстовка и футболка полетели на пол. – Большой и плохой, у меня только один вопрос…

Он отстоял свой авторитет перед отцом и Джексоном, он чувствовал себя на равных с охотниками, но теперь замялся в смущении.

– Стайлз? – Дерек непонимающе нахмурился и провел рукой по груди, задержавшись на соске.

Стайлз ахнул и выгнулся.

– О Боже… Дерек, пока мне не сорвало крышу окончательно… У меня ничего с собой нет, я же не думал…

Стайлз открыл глаза, потому что Дерек убрал руки. В лофте было темно, не считая далекого отблеска уличных фонарей, но Стайлз видел куда лучше обычного человека, поэтому густой румянец, заливающий щеки Дерека, потряс его до глубины души.

– Господи, Дерек, что случилось?

– У меня… есть, – с трудом заставил себя признаться Дерек. – Я…

– Ты готовился? – Стайлз растерянно хлопнул ресницами.

– Н-не знаю… Я просто хотел надеяться, что когда-нибудь…

Стайлз молча сдернул с Дерека остатки одежды и разделся сам.

– Хейл, давай ты будешь рассказывать мне о своих надеждах, а? Ну, хотя бы, если они касаются меня. Я столько времени с ума схожу, извожу себя мыслями о том, что формально я несовершеннолетний, что ты слишком ответственный и правильный для такого, я не представляю, можно ли хотеть сильнее, чем я хочу тебя, а ты… да ты просто засранец, что не сказал мне раньше.

– Прости. Мы потеряли почти месяц.

– Я отыграюсь за этот месяц, – пригрозил Стайлз. – Ты будешь трахать меня, пока я не свалюсь без сил.

– Это угроза или обещание?

– Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я хвалюсь или пугаю тебя, но силушки у меня теперь вполне хватит на то, чтобы заездить тебя до полусмерти.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я хвалюсь или пугаю тебя, но не исключено, что тебе завтра будет довольно проблематично сидеть. Возможно, и ходить тоже.

– Или мы не оборотни? Или наш организм не считает секс достаточным поводом, чтобы включить механизмы регенерации?

– Стайлз, я сейчас оденусь и уйду.

– Нет! – Стайлз лег на Дерека, распластавшись по нему. – Не отпущу. Прости. Я дурак. И еще я боюсь. Поэтому несу чушь. Я…

– Ты не готов.

– Не готов и никогда не буду. Нет, правда, я, наверное, никогда не буду готов к тому, что ты теперь мой. Поэтому готовить меня бессмысленно, просто…

– Просто замолчи и позволь мне кое-что сделать.

Стайлз послушно замолк и отдался ласке сильных, но удивительно осторожных рук. Дерек перевернул его на спину и сполз чуть ниже. Стайлз сначала не придал этому значения, но когда по члену скользнул горячий язык, он чуть не свалился с дивана.

– Дерек…

– Так я теперь твой? – даже не видя лица Дерека, Стайлз не сомневался, что тот насмешливо выгнул одну бровь.

– Мой, – Стайлз улыбнулся.

Больше он не встревал, позволяя Дереку делать все, что тот считает нужным. Стайлзу оставалось лишь ахать, вздрагивать и умирать от наслаждения. В конце концов, он начал метаться так, что чуть не сбросил Дерека с дивана.

– Пожалуйста… я не могу больше… я просто умру сейчас… Дерек, ну же…

К его ужасу и обиде, Дерек лег рядом с ним.

– Ты не… не собираешься?

– Собираюсь, – ласково кивнул Дерек, доставая презерватив. – Поднимайся.

– Зачем?

– Ты же альфа. Тебе и быть сверху.

Стайлз в недоумении уставился на Дерека, перевел взгляд на его возбужденный, уже стоящий дыбом член, и, наконец, понял.

– Дерек, я…

– Просто опускайся. Медленно и спокойно. Так, как решишь сам.

Стайлз перекинул ногу через Дерека, уперся руками ему в плечи и осторожно повел задницей, примериваясь.

– Мне правда завтра будет больно сидеть?

– Нет, – зубы Дерека сверкнули в улыбке. – Я пошутил, прости. Ты же хотел чуда, и ты его получил. Ты был прав насчет регенерации. Ни боли, ни страха. Только удовольствие.

Стайлз опустился – медленно, сцепив зубы, с тихим шипением.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь прислушайся к тому, что ты ощущаешь, и следуй за этими ощущениями.

– Я… о Господи.

Голос Стайлза сорвался, глаза расширились. Он уставился на Дерека немигающим взглядом, приподнялся и снова опустился.

– Бож-ж-же…

Дерек держал Стайлза за бедра, не ускоряя и не тормозя, просто направляя. Вскоре, однако, Стайлз взял такой темп, что Дерек вынужден был принять более активное участие в процессе. Стайлз задыхался, он вспотел, зажмурился и закусил губу. Дерек смотрел на него и думал, что никогда не видел зрелища красивее, не знал счастья полнее, чем то, что происходит с ним сейчас. В какой-то момент Стайлз распахнул глаза и уставился на Дерека. И Дерек вдруг почувствовал, что грудь сейчас просто разорвется от такого шквала эмоций, какого он и представить себе раньше не мог. Не представляя, куда себя деть, он притянул Стайлза и глубоко поцеловал его. Стайлз ахнул и кончил. На живот Дерека брызнули горячие капли, мышцы вокруг члена сжались, нервно запульсировали, и Дерек не выдержал сам.

Поцелуй пришлось разорвать, потому что обоим требовалось отдышаться. Потом Стайлз осторожно сполз с Дерека и лег рядом.

– Как ты… там?

– Как ты и обещал.

– В первый раз обещал или во второй?

– Только удовольствие, – Стайлз повернулся и обнял Дерека за шею. Глаза его блеснули в темноте красными искорками.

– Знаешь, перед самым концом мне показалось, что я сейчас просто взорвусь от чувств. Это было так… внезапно.

Стайлз замер и уставился на него.

– Перед самым концом кайф вдруг словно отодвинулся, а я почувствовал… – Стайлз нетерпеливо пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слово. – Нежность. Хотелось просто смотреть на тебя. Кажется, я мог бы кончить только от этого. Кажется, я от этого и кончил.

Дерек приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

– Мы чувствуем друг друга, – Стайлз выглядел невозможно счастливым.

– Не только чувствуем, но и сами испытываем чужие эмоции.

– Хочешь сказать, я превратился в тебя? – брови Стайлза поползли вверх.

– Ну, думаю, превращение я бы не пропустил, но дай-ка я взгляну на всякий случай… Хм, ты по-прежнему все еще не тот, на кого западают шикарные блондинки, – мягкая улыбка Дерека превращала насмешку в шутку.

– Что ж, зато я, возможно, по-прежнему все еще тот, на кого западают шикарные брюнеты? – Стайлз подмигнул.

– Определенно, – Дерек потянулся и поцеловал его. – Тебе ни в кого не надо превращаться, Стайлз. Почему бы тебе не попробовать просто быть самим собой?

– А если я толком не представляю себе, кто я такой?

– Ты – Стайлз Стилински. Сын шерифа. Оборотень. Мой четвертый альфа, мой якорь и моя пара. Хорошо учишься в школе. Страдаешь словесным недержанием в особо опасной для окружающих форме. Сводишь меня с ума. Этого достаточно, чтобы ты осознал, кто ты?

– Якорь? – судя по всему, из всей длинной тирады Дерека Стайлз расслышал только одно слово.

– Моими якорями были все мои альфы. И я всех их любил. Мама, Лора, Питер. Ты – четвертый. И ты не исключение. Кроме одного, надеюсь.

– Чего именно? – насторожился Стайлз.

– Я очень надеюсь, что ты не планируешь умирать в ближайшие лет сто, – тихо шепнул Дерек ему на ухо.

– Даже не рассчитывай, – губы Стайлза сами собой расплылись в идиотской улыбке. – Моя высшая миссия – свести с ума последнего из Хейлов, я это чувствую.

*   *   *

Из самого сладкого утреннего сна Стайлза вырвал звонок телефона. Будь это кто угодно другой, Стайлз сбросил бы вызов и отключил телефон, но отца он не собирался игнорировать.

– Привет, пап, – фальшиво-бодро сказал Стайлз, но голос сорвался и дал петуха.

– Ты еще спал? – шериф, похоже, смутился.

Стайлз отодвинул трубку от уха и посмотрел на часы. Ну да, половина девятого, отличное время для того, чтобы проснуться. Если это будний день, когда обычно ты встаешь в шесть утра. И весьма дерьмовое время для того, чтобы начать свою субботу.

– Теперь уже нет, какая разница, – Стайлз душераздирающе зевнул. – Что случилось?

– Я, собственно… кхм, – Джон замялся. – Я хотел узнать, все ли у вас в порядке.

– Па-а-ап, – утомленно протянул Стайлз. – Ну Скотт же вчера пригнал джип?

– Пригнал, – согласился шериф.

– Рассказал тебе, что случилось и что я в порядке?

– Рассказал, – в голосе отца послышалось раскаяние. – Если бы я только знал…

– Именно поэтому ты всегда будешь узнавать последним, – перебил его Стайлз. – Пап, просто смирись. Я не собираюсь от тебя ничего скрывать, но некоторые вещи лучше знать постфактум. Во всяком случае, куда безопаснее для человека.

– Например, о твоей ночевке у Дерека?

Стайлз нервно сглотнул. Они не обсуждали больше его отношения с Дереком, но до сих пор Стайлзу казалось, что отец предполагает между ними куда большее, чем было на самом деле. До сегодняшней ночи.

– Ээээ… ты против?

– Нет, – сдался Джон. – Дерек нормально?

– Спит, – Стайлз покосился на сердито раздувающиеся ноздри возле своего локтя. – С чего бы вдруг такая забота?

– Вообще-то, ты мой сын, – возмутился шериф. – А он – твой бойфренд. И, если верить неким странным слухам, жених?

– Скотт, – простонал Стайлз и прикрыл глаза рукой. – Я его убью.

– Только после свадьбы, – невозмутимо парировал отец. – Иначе кто же у тебя будет шафером?

– Эллисон позову, – буркнул Стайлз. – У нее реально стальные яй… ммм… характер.

– Если ты всем девушкам делаешь такие комплименты, то я не удивлен, что ты обзавелся парнем. Тем более таким суровым, как Дерек.

– О да, – Стайлз выдал еще один вывихивающий челюсть зевок. – Мой брутальный парень и мои брутальные комплименты. Па, давай позже, а?

– Ладно, досыпай, – судя голосу, шериф улыбался. – Если ты, конечно, действительно собираешься…

– По-ка.

Не успел Стайлз нажать на кнопку отбоя, как телефон снова загудел и задергался в его руке.

– Да-а-а, – на длинном стоне выдохнул Стайлз, увидев надпись «Скотт».

– Привет, – судя по голосу, Скотт разрывался между желанием извиниться и стремлением немедленно устроить Стайлзу допрос с пристрастием. – Вы нормально?

– Боже, ты что – сговорился с моим отцом?

– В смысле? – не понял Скотт.

– Он только что мне звонил, и ты повторяешь его практически слово в слово.

– Упс, – смутился Скотт. – Нет, я с ним не договаривался, просто Крис…

– Ты ночевал у Арджентов, что ли? – беспардонно перебил Стайлз, немедленно оживившись от возможности пообсуждать чужую личную жизнь, а не докладывать о своей собственной.

– Я… ммм… – такого поворота беседы Скотт явно не ожидал и замялся.

– Скотт, ну ей-Богу, чтоб тебя! Ты звонишь мне в половине девятого утра в субботу, и первое, что ты говоришь сам, а не спрашиваешь меня – слово «Крис». На месте Эллисон я бы серьезно задумался, кому из членов ее семьи отдано твое сердце.

– Стайлз! – послышался возмущенный вопль Эллисон – видимо, Скотт включил громкую связь, и она все слышала.

– Доброе утро, красавица! – бодро отозвался Стайлз. – И, судя по тому, что Эллисон в такое время недовольна прямо у тебя под боком, ночи ты проводишь все-таки с ней, но не у себя дома, ведь Крис, в отличие от тебя, не стал бы названивать влюбленной парочке в такую рань, чтобы получить очевидный ответ, что все в порядке, а значит, он успел спросить это у тебя лично, а значит…

– Увидимся, – судя по тихому хихиканью Эллисон, сдавленному голосу Скотта и тому, как быстро он отбился, Стайлз попал в самую точку.

Стайлз довольно, со вкусом зевнул и потянулся.

– Ну ты и засранец, – насмешливо прокомментировал Дерек, наконец-то переставший притворяться спящим.

– Еще скажи, что ты не знал этого раньше, – Стайлз устроился у него на плече и уткнулся носом в шею.

Дерек вместо ответа поцеловал его, и Стайлз прижался крепче, но телефон снова загудел.

– Да чтоб те… о, молчу. Приве-ет!

Дерек не успел толком удивиться, на кого это Стайлз не готов рассердиться с утра, как услышал в трубке голос.

– Привет! Надеюсь, я не зря вчера выставила себя законченной сумасшедшей на виду у всей молодежи Бикон-Хиллс? – Лидия не стала ходить вокруг да около и сразу взяла быка за рога. – Вы хоть в порядке оба?

– Лидия, – торжественно провозгласил Стайлз, – ты – сокровище моего сердца и моей стаи. И для тебя я в порядке всегда. А для Джексона – абонент недоступен до полудня, так ему и передай.

– Господи, какие же вы все придурки. И я вместе с вами. Я вас ненавижу. Особенно тебя!

Дерек изумленно поднял брови, но Стайлз подмигнул ему, и Дерек понял, что Стайлз, видимо, услышал то, чего не мог со стороны слышать Дерек – сопение Джексона, которому и адресовалась последняя реплика.

– Полностью с тобой согласен, передай, что я тоже его ненавижу. Целую, пока!

Бросив телефон рядом с собой, Стайлз откинулся на подушку и расхохотался.

– Оказывается, утренние звонки могут не только испортить настроение, но и поднять его. Определенно, Лидия лучшая. Во всем.

– Уверен? – ревниво уточнил Дерек.

– Абсолютно. Она самая лучшая, и я очень, очень рад, что она в нашей с тобой стае.

– В твоей стае, – педантично поправил Дерек.

– Нашей с тобой. Ты все еще не хочешь быть принцем-консортом?

– А что, должность регента уже занята? – попытался отшутиться Дерек.

– Регент мне не нужен. Мне нужен тот, кого я… – Стайлз глотнул воздуха и умолк.

Дереку очень хотелось переспросить, но он вспомнил, что Стайлз до сих пор опасается открыто говорить ему о своих чувствах.

– Тебе нужен тот, кто любит тебя, – Дерек повернул его к себе и обнял.

– А ты…

– Я люблю тебя. Я же говорил тебе: я любил всех своих альф. Мама, сестра, дядя… а ты – моя пара.

– Надеюсь, своих родственников ты все же любил по-другому, – пробормотал Стайлз Дереку в плечо, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к его бедру и закидывая на него ногу.

Дерек почувствовал, что готов ответить тем же, но проклятый телефон Стайлза снова подал признаки жизни. Стайлз сердито зарычал и схватил трубку не глядя.

– Привет, нет, я уже не сплю, да, Дерек в порядке, и нет, мы НЕ нормально, потому что сначала нам по телефону не давали спать, а теперь – НЕ спать, – нетерпеливо выпалил Стайлз.

В ответ повисло недоумевающее молчание. Стайлз отстранился от телефона, бросил быстрый взгляд на экран и мученически закатил глаза. Дерек напрягся.

– Ммм… Ну… что ж, я рада за тебя… за вас… – судя по всему, Мелисса подбирала слова с большим трудом. – Я… просто хотела убедиться… все эти ваши непонятные приключения… наверное, это странно, другим матерям сыновья обычно говорят, что переночуют у друга, а сами отправляются к своим девушкам, а Скотт сам сказал, что останется у Эллисон, но меня не оставляла мысль, что на самом деле… В общем, кажется, я сморозила глупость.

– Да нет, все нормально, – Стайлз тоже заставил себя преодолеть смущение, – он действительно у Арджентов, мы с ним разговаривали десять минут назад, и Эллисон была с ним вместе.

– Что ж, это лучшая новость за последнее время, – вздохнула Мелисса. – Тебя, видимо, тоже можно… поздравить?

– Эээ… да, определенно, – Стайлз покосился на Дерека, который давился беззвучным хохотом в подушку. – Спасибо.

– Ну, не буду мешать, – бодро выдала Мелисса и вдруг хихикнула. – Шериф-то в курсе?

– Да, и одобряет мой выбор, – Дерек приоткрыл один глаз, и Стайлз немедленно показал ему язык.

– Как ты думаешь, это будет нормально, если я сейчас позвоню Скотту? – засомневалась Мелисса.

– Абсолютно! – горячо заверил ее Стайлз. – Он все равно уже не спит.

И добавил, отключая телефон совсем:

– И что может быть лучше утреннего секса, прерванного звонком мамы?

– Если я правильно тебя понял, – приподнялся на локте Дерек, – один раз им секс уже обломали.

– Ах, да, я и забыл про Криса. Ну ничего. Трудности закаляют характер.

– Вот как? – поднял одну бровь Дерек. – Мы тоже будем закаляться?

– Еще чего, – возмутился Стайлз. – Я альфа, и мне полагаются за это призовые пончики.

– Да, мой альфа, – послушно отозвался Дерек. – Я пошел в душ и жарить пончики.

Он сделал вид, что пытается встать.

– Да щаззз, – прошипел Стайлз, заваливая его обратно. – Жарить ты будешь, конечно, но ни фига не пончики.

– Осмелел? – засмеялся Дерек.

– Почуял вкус власти, – важно заявил Стайлз, садясь на него сверху.

– Хочешь сменить расклад? – такой вариант Дереку до сих пор не приходил в голову.

– Нет, – Стайлз наклонился и поцеловал его. – И вообще, все это такая фигня – альфы, беты, сверху, снизу… Я просто хочу тебя.

– И правда осмелел, – удивленно констатировал Дерек.

Он перевернулся вместе со Стайлзом, подмяв его под себя, и стащил футболку, в которой спал.

– Ну же, – Стайлз под ним нетерпеливо двинул бедрами.

– Если хочешь хорошо прожаренные пончики, – Дерек неторопливо стянул футболку и с него, – имей терпение.

– Это ты в отместку, да? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Показываешь, кто тут на самом деле альфа?

– Именно, – Дерек легко улыбнулся. – Потому что альфа – ты, и я тебе это сейчас покажу и докажу куда подробнее, чем ночью.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и отдался на милость Дерека. О чем не пожалел ни на секунду.

Когда Дерек кулем свалился с него, пытаясь отдышаться, Стайлз, задумчиво глядя в потолок, сказал:

– А ведь ей тоже придется рассказать…

– Кому? О чем? – одуревший после секса Дерек не сразу врубился в ход его мысли.

– Мелиссе. Об оборотнях.

– Фух, – Дерек шумно выдохнул. – Конечно, придется. Она же мама Скотта. Он просто не может не защищать ее. А значит, ей место в стае. В семье.

– Экая у нас большая семья получается, – неловко усмехнулся Стайлз.

– Это я для тебя говорю «семья», чтобы тебе привычнее было, – пояснил Дерек. – Вообще-то, это как раз и есть стая. Ты же сам объяснял Джексону, что…

– Да, да, я помню про мудака-кузена. Ты прав.

Как ни странно, Дерек, оказывается, не шутил насчет пончиков и действительно после душа встал к плите.

– Вообще-то, я тоже неплохо готовлю, – Стайлз обнял его сзади и уткнулся носом в шею.

Ему всегда нравилось прикасаться к людям. Даже будучи человеком, он постоянно хватал друзей за руки, хлопал по плечу, обнимал, тормошил. Волк, поселившийся в нем, нуждался в прикосновениях еще больше, и Стайлз охотно потакал ему в этом. Возможность обнимать Дерека, чувствовать его запах, знать, что Дерек чувствует то же самое, знать, что они принадлежат друг другу – все это наполняло Стайлза таким счастьем, что было едва ли не прекраснее секса.

– Продемонстрируешь позже, – невозмутимо отозвался Дерек. – Обед с тебя.

– А как ты относишься к овощам? – поддел его Стайлз. – А то я, знаешь, отца уже почти пересадил на вегетарианскую диету.

– Почти, – в тоне Дерека даже не было вопроса. – А потом ты захотел вечером яичницу с беконом.

– От оборотней одни проблемы, – расстроенно махнул рукой Стайлз. – Но если ты действительно ждешь от меня обеда, имей в виду: я приготовлю овощное рагу.

– Вперед, – к удивлению Стайлза, Дерек остался невозмутим.

Причина его безмятежности стала ясна не сразу. Время до обеда Стайлз провел возле плиты. Телефон он включать не спешил. Дерека пришлось погнать в магазин за брокколи, но тот не протестовал, лишь уточнил, не надо ли еще чего. Из чувства странного протеста Стайлз заставил его купить еще баклажаны и патиссоны. Дерек не сказал ни слова поперек все то время, что Стайлз кулинарил, и это нервировало больше, чем когда он не хотел быть якорем Стайлза. Лишь за обедом Стайлз наконец понял, почему Дерек был так спокоен. Рагу удалось на славу и пахло восхитительно, но Стайлза, пока он жевал, не оставляло тоскливое чувство, что чего-то не хватает. Он добавил приправ, но это не помогло. И только когда он обратил внимание на насмешливо поднятую бровь Дерека, не притронувшегося к овощам, до него дошло.

– Так больше не получится, да? – обреченно спросил Стайлз, откладывая вилку.

Дерек, сочувственно улыбнувшись, покачал головой.

– Сдаюсь, – Стайлз поднял руки и полез в морозилку за мясными полуфабрикатами. – Эй, ты погоди тогда, овощи подойдут на гарнир!

– Разумеется, – кивнул Дерек. – И, кстати, очень вкусный гарнир, ты отлично готовишь. Но питаться без мяса ты больше не сможешь.

– Папа будет счастлив, – недовольно бурчал Стайлз, занимаясь бифштексами, – а ему нельзя столько холестерина…

– В крайнем случае, ты всегда можешь его укусить, – подсказал Дерек.

– Я, вообще-то, не хотел этого делать, – насупился Стайлз.

– Я сказал – в крайнем случае.

– И он выздоровеет?

– Да.

– Ладно, – повеселел Стайлз, – но только ему об этом чтобы ни слова, понял? Должен же хоть кто-то в стае оставаться человеком.

– Эллисон, – напомнил Дерек. – И Мелисса. Будет. И Крис всегда рядом.

– На самом деле, – помолчав, признался Стайлз, – мне кажется, отец и сам не захочет. Без крайнего случая.

– Тогда тебе не о чем волноваться, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– А Джексон? – вздохнул Стайлз, выгружая бифштексы на тарелки.

– Ну уж нет, – Дерек с аппетитом накинулся на долгожданный, как теперь понял Стайлз, бифштекс. – Портить нам первый совместный обед разговором об этом мудаке я не позволю.

Стайлз остолбенел.

– Как – первый совместный обед?

– Ну, ты же не считаешь нормальным обедом те гамбургеры? – пожал плечами Дерек.

Стайлз молча поднялся, обошел вокруг стола, обнял Дерека сзади за шею, мешая ему жевать, и счастливо вздохнул.

– Просто тогда мы еще не были вместе, но ты ни за что не признаешься, что имел в виду именно это. Ты жутко романтичный, мой большой плохой бета. Не бойся, я никому не выдам твой секрет.

Он поцеловал Дерека за ухо и вернулся на место.

После обеда, увы, окружающий мир игнорировать было уже непозволительно, и Стайлз включил телефон. Тот тут же разразился возмущенными воплями о куче пропущенных звонков и сообщений от всех подряд.

– Ты свой тоже выключил? – спросил Стайлз, просматривая список звонивших.

– Нет, – Дерек дотянулся и посмотрел на свой телефон. – Просто мне никто не звонил.

– Класс, – кисло резюмировал Стайлз, – они до сих пор боятся тебя больше, чем меня. Ведь все знали, что я с тобой, могли бы набрать тебе. Что ж, справедливости ради, все они звонили только по одному разу. А кое-кто прислал сообщения.

Он прочитал первую СМС-ку, хмыкнул и набрал Скотту.

– Только не рассказывай мне сказки, что Харрис звонил тебе в выходной! – возмущенно затараторил Стайлз, как только Скотт ответил.

– Вообще-то, на сказку это мало похоже, – убито отозвался Скотт. – Он сказал, что мой последний тест имеет смысл сдавать в парикмахерскую для панков – у них будет меньше проблем с укладкой ирокезов, волосы сами встанут дыбом.

– И что теперь?

– Либо я в понедельник пытаюсь пересдать, либо… В общем, в следующий класс по химии он меня тогда не переведет.

– Чува-а-ак… – потрясенно протянул Стайлз. – А Эллисон куда смотрит?

– Ей лучше даются литература и история, она сама признала, что в химии ты сильнее.

– Да ладно, – заржал Стайлз, – скажи уж честно, что вы просто не можете заниматься химией, потому что как только остаетесь вдвоем, то занимаетесь кое-чем совершенно другим!

– Блин, ты мне поможешь или нет? – возмутился Скотт. – И, между прочим, на себя посмотри.

– Мне учителя со страшилками не звонят, – гордо парировал Стайлз. – Ладно, я сейчас приеду… упс. А машина-то моя дома.

– Я тебя отвезу, – кивнул Дерек.

– Ну и ладушки. Жди, скоро буду. Ой, погоди. А ты где сейчас?

– Дома, дома уже, – ворчливо отозвался Скотт. – Я уже в курсе, как вы с моей мамой мило поговорили с утра.

– Ну извини, – хохотнул Стайлз. – Она была четвертая подряд.

Он отключился и тут же набрал отцу:

– Пап, чего звонил?

– Просто хотел узнать, когда ты будешь дома, – голос шерифа был грустным.

– Пап, меня Дерек сейчас привезет, но мне надо к Скотту, у него завал с химией. Я возьму машину и… пап, ну хочешь, я не поеду никуда? Пусть Скотт ко мне приезжает.

– Не говори глупостей, – Джон повеселел. – Я же не буду заниматься химией вместе с вами. Я просто хотел знать, что у тебя все в порядке.

– У меня правда все в порядке, пап. Ну все, пока, скоро буду.

Тем не менее, сначала он набрал еще один номер.

– Привет, что случилось?

– Ничего, – довольно ядовито отозвалась Лидия, – если не считать того, что кое-кто вынул мне мозг на предмет того, что у меня с тобой теперь особые отношения, а значит, я могу то, чего не может он.

– Конечно, ты можешь то, чего не может он, – кивнул Стайлз. – Ты можешь правильно составить коктейль Молотова, читать на древней латыни… и получить укус оборотня.

Последние слова он проговорил с предвкушающей ухмылкой. И действительно, где-то в отдалении Дерек сразу же услышал возмущенный вопль Джексона, который, разумеется, подслушивал.

– Стайлз, кроме шуток, – раздраженно бросила Лидия, судя по звукам, отпихивающая от трубки Джексона, порывающегося сказать Стайлзу пару ласковых слов. – Сделай уже что-нибудь или пошли его куда подальше раз и навсегда. Меня достало это нытье.

– Где вы сейчас? – спросил Стайлз.

– У него, – вздохнула Лидия. – Его родители в отъезде, и я даже не могу сбежать в другую комнату, где он не сможет в присутствии непосвященных проедать мне мозг разговорами о сверхъестественном.

– Мы сейчас приедем, – сказал Стайлз, отключился и посмотрел на Дерека. – Слушай, насчет той девушки… ты серьезно? Она правда умерла?

– Правда, – Дерек помрачнел.

Стайлз подумал, не спросить ли, кто была эта девушка, но почему-то решил, что не хочет этого знать.

– Что ж… будем надеяться, Джексону повезет больше.

– Так ты все-таки его укусишь? – уточнил Дерек.

– Дерек, покой и счастье Лидии – для меня святое, – Стайлз прижал руку к сердцу. – Он, конечно, не заслуживает ни ее, ни укуса, но и она не заслужила того, чтобы он так ее доставал.

– Слушай, я так ревновать начну, пожалуй, – задумчиво сообщил Дерек, не торопясь подниматься с дивана.

– Да ладно тебе, – Стайлз уселся к нему на колени лицом к лицу. – Она тебе, между прочим, жизнь спасла. Если бы она не закричала вчера…

– Ты бы сам почувствовал, – возразил Дерек без особой, впрочем, уверенности в голосе, а потом обнял бедра Стайлза – куда увереннее.

– Но вряд ли понял бы так быстро, что это значит, – возразил Стайлз. – И вообще, по моей задумке, это Джексон должен был ревновать, а не ты.

– А он и так ревнует, – усмехнулся Дерек.

– Ну и отлично, – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Проще будет с ним управиться.

– Не переборщишь?

– Лидия не позволит, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Она и правда любит этого засранца. А Лидия…

– Да-да, я уже понял, Лидия – это святое.

Стайлз подозрительно покосился на убийственно серьезного Дерека, поцеловал его на всякий случай покрепче и пошел за курткой.

*   *   *

– Так мы куда едем? – уточнил Дерек, уже сидя в машине.

– Сначала – к Уиттмору.

– Смотрю, ты решил взять быка за рога.

– Не-а, я решил кое-кому рога пообломать.

– Тоже вариант, – кивнул Дерек и завел мотор.

Подъезжая к дому, Дерек хотел посигналить, но Джексон сам выскочил на улицу, услышав шум мотора. Вид у него был встрепанный.

– Либо мы еще кое-кого обломали с сексом, – удивленно сказал Дерек, – либо он каким-то непонятным мне образом узнал звук именно моей машины.

– Либо он выскакивал на звук каждой машины, и именно поэтому такой всклокоченный, – засмеялся Стайлз.

Судя по чрезвычайно сердитой Лидии, спешившей следом за Джексоном, Стайлз был прав.

– О, ну теперь это и правда вы, – выдохнула она.

Стайлз с Дереком переглянулись и расхохотались. Джексон насупился.

– Пошли, – Стайлз потянул его за рукав. – Не будем смущать неосведомленных горожан нашими пикантными секретами.

Уже в доме Дерек рассмотрел Джексона внимательнее. Тот был бледен, но решителен. Лидия чопорно уселась на диван и сложила руки на коленях, как бы подчеркивая, что она тут ни при чем, просто ей все равно некуда деваться.

– Ты хорошо подумал? – уточнил еще раз Стайлз. – Дерек ведь не шутил вчера.

– Я… да, – Джексон сглотнул. – Я готов рискнуть.

Он ужасно волновался, но Дерек смотрел не на него, а на Стайлза. Тот был удивительно серьезен и спокоен. И в то же время – расслаблен и уверен в себе. Кажется, шебутной мальчишка и властный альфа начали не просто уживаться друг с другом, но сливаться в единое целое.

– Ну, раз готов… – Стайлз пожал плечами.

– Я… мне… – Джексон, не зная, что делать, нерешительно взялся за пуговицу на рубашке, видимо, собираясь расстегнуться.

– Думаю, Мата Хари, показывая стриптиз, была куда хладнокровнее и увереннее, – покачал головой Стайлз и услышал, как за спиной Дерек тихо хрюкнул, пытаясь не рассмеяться. – Но ты тоже ничего смотришься.

– Я… что?! – похоже, Джексон так рассердился на сравнение с Матой Хари, что забыл бояться альфы. – Да я тебе…

Стайлз легко перехватил направлявшийся ему в нос кулак и дернул Уиттмора на себя. Правой рукой он крепко придержал его за талию, словно в танце, а к левой с зажатым в ней кулаком Джексона потянулся губами.

– Ой, – тихо и удивленно сказал Джексон.

Лидия вздрогнула. Стайлз легонько отпихнул Джексона от себя.

– Пластырем можешь не заклеивать. Хотя… – он покосился на Лидию. – Чем банши не шутит, вдруг не обратишься. Помрешь еще от заражения крови… А мне будет стыдно… или не будет?

– Стайлз! – рявкнула Лидия. – Ты что сделал?

– Как что? – Стайлз даже обиделся. – Укусил его, как заказывали. Что, недовольны качеством услуг? Обратитесь в альфа-сервис… если найдете, конечно… И если сможете уйти от сервиса живыми…

– Я думал… – Джексон сглотнул, разглядывая кровоточащие ранки от зубов. – Я думал, это будет как-то…

– Как?! – вызверился Стайлз, сверкнув красными глазами. – В полночь на перекрестке, в центре пентаграммы и под заунывный вой всех остальных оборотней и банши?

– Ну… – Джексон, к изумлению Дерека, слегка покраснел.

– Уиттмор, ты – идиот! – припечатал Стайлз. – Но ты, к сожалению, мой идиот. Поэтому…

– Минуточку, – Лидия подняла палец. – Вообще-то, он мой идиот. А у тебя есть свой.

Дерек сердито выдохнул. Стайлз повернулся к нему.

– Она права, как всегда, – он обезоруженно пожал плечами. – Поэтому мы едем ко мне за джипом, потом я еду к Скотту заниматься химией… а ты?

– Я просто вернусь домой, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– Ну и отлично. Ах, да. Лидия, Джексона я оставляю тебе, вместе с его долгожданным укусом. Поиграйте в травмпункт для начинающих. У тебя случайно нет костюма медсестры?

– А у Дерека нет костюма сантехника? – немедленно парировала Лидия.

Дерек не выдержал и расхохотался.

– А ты неплохо знакома с немецким порно, – удивленно протянул Стайлз.

– Ты даже не представляешь, со скольким еще на свете я неплохо знакома.

– С одним ты не знакома точно, – подмигнул ей Стайлз, взял за локоть и отвел в сторону.

Он просто не мог упустить последнюю возможность насолить Джексону, пока тот не обзавелся таким же, как у него, суперслухом.

– Ты совершенно точно не знакома с тем, как Джексон выглядит в костюме Маты Хари, танцующей танец живота, – еле слышно шепнул он в пахнущее французскими духами ухо.

Лидия непонимающе нахмурилась.

– Что тебе так далась эта…

– Чшшш! – перебил ее Стайлз. – Ни слова больше. Поверь, он обалдителен. Если ты, конечно, сможешь его уговорить… А я в тебе не сомневаюсь.

– Но откуда ты знаешь… – Лидия посмотрела на него с подозрением.

Виновато покосившись на Дерека, Стайлз честно признался:

– Пытался хорошенько разозлиться на него, вот и представлял… разное. А потом пытался отвлечься от разных мыслей о… Дереке. Потому что для меня лично нет ничего более ужасного, чем… Но у тебя другие вкусы. Думаю, ты останешься довольна.

Лидия с сомнением посмотрела на чрезвычайно сердитого Джексона и вдруг хихикнула.

– Не исключено.

– Поделишься потом впечатлениями, – Стайлз чмокнул ее в щеку и повернулся к Дереку. – Едем?

– Эй, – прорезался Джексон.

Стайлз посмотрел на него. Судя по сердцебиению и запаху, он был совершенно спокоен, но Дереку вдруг стало как-то не по себе. Джексон запнулся. Стайлз стоял, терпеливо ждал и молчал.

– Кхм… Стайлз, – имя Джексону явно далось с трудом. – А если вдруг что-то пойдет не так?

Дерек закатил глаза. Первые заботы – о себе любимом, как бы не пострадать. Впрочем, теперь у него и правда будет достаточно поводов для беспокойства.

– Звони, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Телефон ты знаешь… имя тоже.

Он перевел взгляд на Дерека. В глубине глаз истлевали кровавые угли. Дерек кивнул Лидии и Джексону и вышел за дверь первым.

– Ну и зачем ты ей рассказал про Мату Хари? – кротко поинтересовался Дерек, когда они выехали на дорогу.

– Ну… понимаешь, Джексон получил в итоге то, что хотел. А она – чего вовсе даже не хотела и не просила. Должен же я был ей как-то все это… компенсировать.

– Судя по выражению лица, она прониклась идеей, – согласился Дерек.

– Похоже, кого-то завтра ждет классный ролевой секс, – злорадно поиграл бровями Стайлз.

– Похоже, кого-то в понедельник ждет очередной фингал под глазом, – вздохнул Дерек.

– Да ладно, – снисходительно усмехнулся Стайлз. – Я переживу. В память о супершпионке и ее помощи в моих тренировках. И вообще, с Джексоном вопрос уже решен. Давай лучше подумаем о Мелиссе.

– Что подумаем? – насторожился Дерек.

– Ну… ей же тоже надо рассказать.

– Надо. Но аккуратно.

– Точно. И у меня есть отличная идея, как сделать это аккуратно.

– Стайлз… – попытался остановить его Дерек.

– Покажем ей отрывок из «Красавицы и чудовища», – неудержимо несло Стайлза. – Лидия или Эллисон за красавицу, Джексон или Скотт – за Чудовище. Я бы и сам не отказался, но… – он покосился на Дерека. – Ты же все равно не позволишь. Мелисса наверняка решит, что это такой супер-грим или маски. А потом… – Стайлз мечтательно закатил глаза. – Красавица целует Чудовище, и оно…

Он театрально взмахнул руками. Дерек, не выдержав, круто свернул на обочину и ударил по тормозам.

– Стайлз!!!

– Прикольно, правда? – как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к нему Стайлз. – Ей понравится. И, главное, она сразу поверит.

– Ты с ума сошел?!

Стайлз не ответил – взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, глубоко и долго. Когда Дерек, задыхаясь, вырвался из поцелуя, на него уставились насмешливые спокойные глаза.

– Развел, – догадался Дерек.

– Как первоклассника, – покаянно вздохнул Стайлз.

– Чертов альфа, – Дерек сердито крутанул затекшей шеей.

– Четвертый альфа, – мягко поправил его Стайлз.

– Четвертый, – сдался Дерек и снова потянулся за поцелуем. – Последний. Единственный.


End file.
